49 Days
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari. Chap 12 update! Last Chap.. RnR, please..?
1. Chapter 1

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: Hati-hati! Terdapat kegaje-an, BL, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Hohohoho *plakk***

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea 49 days. Tapi saya bukan plagiat lohh, soalnya alurnya kagak sama hehehe. Okelah mulai aja, yahh..

Enjoy.. ^^

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

Seorang namja manis yang kita kenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dijalan raya. Disaat lampu merah menyala, ia berhenti dan menunggu namun matanya tertuju pada mobil yang juga berhenti diseberang perempatan. Ia terdiam, terpaku dan membatu. *halahh*

"S-Sunny.." gumamnya tidak percaya. Disana, ia melihat yeojyachingunya alias pacarnya *sama ajah!* sedang mencium pipi namja yang duduk disampingnya. Hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk beratus-ratus lidi lalu dipanggang*lha?* saat melihat pemandangan itu. Hatinya bertambah sakit saat melihat siapa pria yang dicium Sunny, yaitu sahabatnya sendiri. Choi Siwon.

Sayangnya, kedua orang itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Saat lampu jalan berganti warna yang bertanda 'silahkan jalan'(?), Sungmin langsung melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin agar dapat pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat kejadian itu lebih lama lagi.

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan jalan, pikirannya kacau. Bagaimana bisa pacarnya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana? Mengapa? Siapa? Kapan? Dima-*digeplak*

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sunny? Kau telah membohongiku, dan kenapa harus dengan dia? Kenapa harus dengan Siwon?"

Tiba-tiba, truk yang berada didepannya berhenti yang membuat Sungmin yang sedang tidak konsen pun kehilangan kendali dan menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba. Karena pengereman(?) yang secara tiba-tiba itu, membuatnya terdorong kedepan dan kepalanya menghantam stir mobil dengan sangat keras. Ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sungmin pun tersadar namun ia tersadar diaspal jalanan. Ia sempat heran mengapa tubuhnya tidak merasa sakit dan kenapa tiba-tiba bisa tepar dijalan? Kan tadi dia teparnya dimobil. "Kok gak sakit sih?" gumamnya sambil menggrepe-grepe badannya tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih ke orang-orang yang mengerumuni sebuah mobil. 'Kenapa yang dikerumuni malah mobil, kok bukannya aku yang jelas-jelas tepar dijalanan?' pikir Sungmin.

**Sungmin POV**

Apa sih yang mereka kerumuni itu? Mobil? Kok mobilnya seperti mobilku, ya?

Aku pun berjalan kearah sekerumunan orang-orang dan mobil yang sedang dikerumuni itu. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat mobil siapa itu dan siapa yang sedang terluka didalam mobil itu. Itu aku. Sekali lagi, itu AKU. Luka dikepalaku terlihat sangat parah, dan orang-orang itu sedang mengeluarkanku dari mobil dan membawaku masuk ke salam ambulans. Aku pun masuk kedalam ambulans itu, namun sebelum aku masuk kedalam ambulans itu mataku tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang juga sedang menatapku. Dia bisa melihatku, sedangkan orang lain tidak ada yang bisa melihat dan mendengar suaraku.

**Sungmin POV End**

'Aneh, dia bisa melihatku bahkan dia menatapku. Tapi mengapa orang lain tidak bisa? Apa aku sudah mati? Ohh, no! Aku kan belum menikah dan lagi, barang-barang koleksi pink-ku kan belum lengkap semua,terus nanti siapa dong yang merawat barang-barang pink-ku?' pikir Sungmin yang sudah mulai error.

Ambulans itupun akhirnya sampai dirumah sakit, (raga) Sungmin pun diturunkan dari ambulans dan segera dibawa keruang ICU. (Roh) Sungmin pun mengikuti dari belakang dengan harharmas, harap-harap cemas.

Ia pun menunggu didepan ruang ICU dengan cemas sambil jalan bolak-balik didepan pintu kayak setrikaan rusak.

Keluarga dan pacar Sungmin pun datang dengan wajah khawatir. "Appa, eomma, Sungjin-ah." Gumam Sungmin. Lalu ia melihat kearah samping, terdapat seorang perempuan berparas cantik namun berekspresi cemas.

"Huh, dasar perempuan asam. Ngapain sih datang kesini segala, sok khwatir. Huh!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap seoarang namja yang memakai pakaian hitam sedang berjalan kearah lain.

'Namja tadi.' Pikirnya dan ia langsung pergi mengejar namja itu.

Namja itu memasuki sebuah ruangan, ruangan pasien. Saat salah satu suster keluar dari ruangan itu, Sungmin langsung masuk ke ruangan itu. Ingat kan, roh tidak bisa menyentuh sesuatu. "Hei, kau namja yang tadi kan? Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Sungmin poada namja itu. Namja itu menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun, lalu pandangannya kembali teralih pada sosok yeojya yang tengah terbaring. Tiba-tiba mesin pendeteksi jantung *bener gak sih?* bergaris lurus pertanda bahwa sang yeojya telah meninggal dunia. Sungmin pun terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Roh dari yeojya itu keluar dari tubuhnya

Namja itu pun membawa sang yeojya masuk ke pintu yang tampak sedikit bersinar(?). Yeojya itu pun masuk dan pintu tertutup lalu pintunya menghilang begitu saja seperti ditelan Shindong *dihajar Shindong+ELF*

"Ka-kau.. Kau malaikat pencabut nyawa?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu. "Kau akan menjemputku juga?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Tidak, tepatnya aku adalah pengantar roh ke tempat yang seharusnya ia tinggal." Jawab sang namja. "Itu sama saja! Berarti kau menjemput roh manusia yang sudah mati." Kata Sungmin kesal karena namja itu berbelit-belit seperi ular.

"Yahh begitulah, dan aku tidak akan menjemputmu sekarang." Sang namja berkata dengan serius. "Lho? Kenapa? Bukankah saat aku kecelakaan kau berada ditempat itu?" Sungmin heran dengan perkataan namja itu.

"Hmmm, namamu Lee Sungmin. Keluar dari tubuhmu karena kecelakaan dari kesalahan orang lain, dan karena pada saat itu kau belum ditakdirkan untuk mati maka kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup." Kata sang namja sambil membaca buku catatan yang entah dan kapan datangnya.

"Kecelakaan dari kesalahan orang lain?" ternyata loadingnya Sungmin lagi pending karena gak ada sinyal *lha?*

"Ya, saat itu ada seseorang yang melanggar peraturan kematiannya. Ia menolong seekor kucing dan pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang tertabrak. Padahal dibuku catatan tertulis bahwa kematiannya disebabkan oleh penyakitnya sendiri dan ia akan meninggal sekitar 1 bulan lagi, tapi dia malah meninggal lebih cepat dari pada yang seharusnya. Kejadian ini akan mengubah tanggal kematian orang lain juga." Jelasnya panjang lebar. *swer dah, bagian ini author bener2 ngarang*

Sungmin hanya ngangguk-ngangguk saja. "Oh ya, kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Lalu namamu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Umm, sebenarnya kami tidak punya nama hanya diberi nomor saja sebagai pengganti nama. Tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Leeteuk, jadi kau memanggilku Leeteuk atau Teukkie saja. Jangan lupa dengsn kata hyungnya dibelakang, aku lebih tua darimu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja. "Oh, ya. tadi kau sempat bilang kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk hidup kan? Bagaimana caranya?" Sungmin tentu saja akan berusaha untuk hidup bagaimana pun caranya.

"Ada dua pilihan untukmu. Yang pertama, jika kau masih ingin hidup kau harus mencari pasangan benang merahmu yang kemungkinan kau kenal maupun yang tidak kau kenal, dan kau harus mencari 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu tanpa rasa benci sedikitpun kecuali bagi orang yang memiliki hubungan orang tua denganmu. Meskipun orang itu sangat menyayangimu namun dia ada hubungan keluarga denganmu maka dia tidak ikut hitungan. Yang kedua, kemungkinan menemukan orang-orang itu sangatlah kecil. Jadi banyak orang-orang sepertimu yang memilih pilihan keduan ini, yaitu menyerahkan nyawanya alias memilih meninggal." Jelasnya dengan sangat panjang dan sangat lebar.

"Tentu saja aku pilih pilihan yang pertama, aku tidak akan membuat orang tua dan dongsaengku sedih dan aku juga masih ingin membeli barang-barang pink yang belum sempat kubeli. Jadi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk hidup kembali. Eh, tapi bagaimana caranya aku mencari pasangan benang merahku? Pasangan benang merah maksudnya jodohku, kan? Dan bagaimana cara aku tahu kalau ada orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku kecuali keluargaku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Jika dia memang jodohmu, maka dia akan dapat melihat wujudmu. Dan juga jika mereka yang bukan keluargamu itu sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu maka mereka juga akan dapat melihat wujudmu."

"Waah, kalau begitu gampang saja dong. Hanya dengan menunjukkan diri didepan orang-orang dan melihat reaksi mereka." Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar karena tugasnya sangat gampang.

"Tidak juga, kau harus membuat pasangan benang merahmu mencintaimu. Jika tidak bisa maka kau dinyatakan gagal. Dan jika kau telah berhasil menemukan mereka, meyakinkan mereka tentang dirimu dan membuat jodohmu mencintaimu, maka kau akan bisa kembali ketubuhmu dan hidup kembali. Jika tidak bisa diselesaikan maka kau akan kehilangan nyawamu." Jelasnya (lagi).

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi kau akan ada disaat aku membutuhkan, kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hn, ambillah ini. Kau tinggal menekan tombol ini dan aku akan datang." Jelasnya sambil memberikan benda seperti HP tapi tidak terlalu mirip dengan HP, agak mirip dengan talkie walkie karena ukurannya lebih kecil tapi juga tidak terlalu mirip, lebih seperti HP karena memiliki layar sentuh. *Readers: nie author maunya apasih? Author: hhehe, saya pun tak tahu.*

"Waktu 49 hari akan dimulai dari besok, persiapkanlah dirimu baik-baik." Lalu Leeteuk pun menghilang begitu saja seperti ditelan bumi. *duagh*

Lalu Sungmin pun kembali ke ruang ICU-nya, tepat saat ia sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU itu.

"Keluarga dari pasien Sungmin-ssi?" tany sang dokter.

"Saya, saya ayahnya Sungmin." kata appanya Sungmin. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, dok?" Tanya appanya lagi.

"Sungmin-ssi... Dia koma." Kata dokter itu. Appanya hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan dokter. Sedangkan eomma Sungmin hanya menangis saat mendengar keadaan anaknya. Sungjin berusaha menenangkan eommanya, meskipun ia sendiri sangat terpukul dengan keadaan hyungnya.

Sungmin hanya memandang keluarganya dengan tatapan sedih. Sedih karena dia sedang mengalami koma dan juga sedih karena keluarganya sedih karena dia.

"Appa, eomma, Sungjin-ah.. Aku akan berjuang untuk hidup demi kalian. Tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan sadar dari koma."

TBC

Huwaaahh, akhirnya TBC juga.. Seharusnya Leeteuk itu angel kn? kok disini dia jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa sih? Ah, sama sajalah. Toh sama-sama ada ada kata 'malaikat'nya.

Hehehe, dichap ini Kyuhyunnya belum muncul tapi dipastikan chap depan muncul kok. Kalau udah baca review yah..

RnR, please.. m( _ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: Hati-hati! Terdapat kegaje-an, BL, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Hohohoho *plakk***

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Chap 2 update! Gak nyangka ternyata ada yang review, senangnya~ *nebar bunga*. Ok! Saatnya balasan review:

**Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie**:: Nih udah panjang, baca terus ya.. Gomawo ^^

**Cocondul sukayaoi**:: terima kasih atas penantian lamanya chingu, aku sangat senang kalau chingu masih tetap ingin baca ff ini. *Ngusap air mata*lebay** . Thx ya chingu.. ^^

**Princess Angela**:: chap 2 update..! Semoga masih mau nunggu yang chap 3 yah… Gomawo ^o^

**Maykyuminnie**:: iya sih chingu, drakor nya emang sad ending. Tapi seru loh, coba deh nonton drakornya. Tenang aja, author usahain supaya ni ff gk sad ending soalnya author juga gak tega bikin sad ending. Thx ya udah mau baca dan review.. ^^

**hie**:: Taraaa! Sesuai dengan harapan chingu, Kyuhyun akhirnya muncul dichap ini.. Tetap baca ya chingu.. Gomawo~ ^^

**Evilpumkin**:: Wohooo~ chap 2 akhirnya update juga.. Semoga masih berminat untuk baca nih ff gaje.. ^^ Gomawo ya dah mau baca..

**minnie beliebers**:: OK! Ini chap 2 yang chingu tunggu.. thx udah baca..

**pity mbumkyumin elf4ever**:: yang 3 orang itu belum nongol dichap ini, chingu.. Mungkin akan menyusul dichap 3 atau 4.. Gomawo chingu, semoga setelah ini chingu masih mau menunggu yang chap 3..

**ChriztChul**:: Ini dia chap 2 nyaa~ semoga memuaskan, ya.. ^.^

**YooMi**:: Iya, author emang sengaja jadiin Teukkie malaikat pencabut nyawa.. hehehe, mian kalau updatenya lama.. ^^ Gomawo chingu..

**Lee Soo Hyun**:: Gomawo atas penungguannya(?). Dichap ini Kyu muncul kok.. ^^

**yenni gaemgyu**:: hahaha, thx ya dah baca n review.. ditunggu pendapatnya dichap ini.. ^^

**nirs**:: drakornya keren loh, chingu.. Alur ff ini sama drakor aslinya agak berbeda.. gomawo ya dah baca.. semoga tetap niat bca ff ini..

**EvilBungsu**:: Mian yah kalau chap 2 ini kurang seru, author usahain chap depan memuaskan readers.. Jadi author harap chingu tetap mau baca n review nih ff ya.. ^^ gomawo..

Sekian balasan reviewnya.. Ok, semoga chap 2 ini dapat memuaskan readers sekalian.. Selamat membaca. *Lambai2*(?)

Enjoy ^^

_^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^_

Dimalam hari yang sunyi, seorang namja manis sedang berjalan sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil pertanda ia sedang bosan, seorang namja yang dikenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang baru saja ia sadari. Lalu Sungmin pun menekan tombol khusus pada 'HP'nya. Menghubungi Leeteuk, malaikat penjemput nyawa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Yup, Leeteuk telah sampai tepat didepannya.

"Hwoaa! Kapan kau datang? Datang dengan apa? Kok bisa sampai secepat itu?" Sungmin terkaget-kaget sambil celingak-celinguk mencari kendaraan apa yang dinaiki Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja dengan kekuatanku, Sungmin-ah." Kata Leeteuk sembari tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa?" lanjutnya.

"Oh ya. Aku ingin tanya, bagaimana cara membedakan mana yang jodohku dan mana orang yang menyayangiku?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Oh iya. Maaf tadi aku lupa memberitahumu. Maklumlah, aku sudah ehem ehem sudah yaahh kau tahu sendirilah tentang umur. Untung saja kau ingat dan bertanya padaku." Kata Leeteuk sambil cengengesan.

"Begini, orang-orang yang menyayangimu itu adalah orang-orang yang kau kenal. Mungkin seperti teman dekat atau sahabat. Tapi kalau jodohmu, kemungkinan besar adalah orang yang tidak kau kenal." Jelas Leeteuk serius.

Sungmin hanyak menganggukkan kepala saja tanda mengerti. "Gomawo, hyu-eh" belum selesai Sungmin berterimakasih, Leeteuk sudah menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba(?).

"Ck, kebiasaan." Gumam Sungmin sweatdrop dan kembali melanjutkan menendang kerikilnya, ia bermaksud kembali ke rumah sakit. Tempat ia dirawat.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Matahari bersinar cerah dipagi hari ini, pertanda telah berganti hari yang baru bagi kehidupan manusia. Saat itu Sungmin sedang jalan-jalan menikmati sejuknya pagi hari, tapi rasanya tidak lengkap karena ia tidak bisa menyapa dan tersenyum kepada orang yang ia kenal saat bertemu dijalan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat kearah tanah sambil terus berjalan lurus. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang berjalan tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya.

BUGHH!

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku sedang tidak fokus kejalanan." Kata namja yang menabrak Sungmin tadi sambil menunduk. "Ya, tidak apa." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat namja itu sudah kembali berjalan mendahuluinya dengan langkah panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengkat kepalanya sambil terbelalak menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

'Dia bisa melihatku!' pikir Sungmin terkejut. Ia sesegera mungkin menyusul namja yang tadi menabraknya.

"Hei!" Seru Sungmin memanggil namja tadi sembari terus berusaha menyamai langkah namja tadi.

"Aku? Kau memanggilku?" tanya namja tadi setelah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Iya, kau.. Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sungmin ragu saat jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat.

"Ya tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu, aku kan tidak buta." Jawab namja tadi sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku... Kau benar-benar bisa melihat-"

"Mian, aku sedang terburu-buru. Mungkin jika kita bertemu lagi kau bisa melanjutkan kata-katamu. Annyeong." Potong namja itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang dan cepat.

Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mengikuti namja tadi. Toh gak ada yang bisa melihatnya, jadi dia tidak mungkin dikira penguntit. Sungmin terus mengikuti kemana namja itu melangkah, sehingga mereka sampai didepan sebuah gedung yang besar. Gedung kampus, ternyata namja tadi terburu-buru karena kuliah.

Namja itu lalu memasuki gedung itu dengan Sungmin tetap mengekor(?) dibelakangnya tanpa sepengetahuan namja itu.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kelas yang cukup sepi, ralat, sepertinya memang sepi karena didalam kelas tersebut hanya ada seorang namja berambut merah dan tinggi yang selangit. *Author lebayy*

"Ah, Kyuhyun! Akhirnya datang juga, aku sudah lama menunggumu lohh." Ujar namja merah *plakk* itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'Ooh, ternyata nama namja ini Kyuhyun. Nama yang cukup bagus.' Pikir Sungmin.

"Huh, menungguku atau menunggu jawaban tugas yang diberikan Kim seongsaengnim, Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun malas sembari berjalan kearah bangkunya yang tepat disamping namja berambut merah tadi, Zhoumi. Ternyata Kyuhyun terburu-buru hanya karena Zhoumi yang berkepentingan dengan jawaban tugasnya. = ="

"Hehehe, aku lebih memihak kepada jawaban itu." Ujar Zhoumi cengengesan sambil menerima buku tugas dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun memberikan bukunya ke Zhoumi dengan setengah hati, Kyuhyun pun duduk di bangkunya. Namun...

"UWWAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak kaget saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tadi ditemuinya dijalan tengah berdiri dengan tenang didepannya, Sungmin.

"Halo." Sapa Sungmin santai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Kok tiba-tiba teriak?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Dari tadi, sejak kau berpamitan denganku dijalan." Lagi-lagi dengan mengandalkan senyum manisnya, berharap namja itu tidak ketakutan saat tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"K-Kyu.. Ka-Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Zhoumi yang sudah berkeringat dingin dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Ya berbicara dengan dia lahh, memang siapa lagi?" jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah Sungmin. "Ta-tapi, dikelas ini hanya ada kau dan aku, Kyu." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Mi, matamu rabun ya? Ini jelas-jelas ada namja dihadapanku, masa kau tidak lihat. Namja ini ternyata dari tadi mengikutiku terus. Aku tahu kalau aku itu ganteng, tapi gak perlu sampai mengikutiku hingga kekampus dong." Kata Kyuhyun yang diselipi dengan sedikit kenarsisan =.=

" Aku tidak melihat siapa pun dikelas ini selain kita, Kyu. Hah! Jangan-jangan kau punya indera keenam." Tebak Zhoumi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kaget dengan lebaynya. *Author digeplak*

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Zhoumi dengan mata terbelalak, kaget dengan kata-kata Zhoumi. "Ta-tapi selama ini aku gak pernah melihat hantu kok, baru hari ini aku melihat dia. Dan tampangnya tidak seperti hantu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat kearah kaki Sungmin yang masih menatapak kelantai. Sungmin belum meninggal, jadi dia belum bisa melayang.

"Ya! Kok kalian malah asyik ngobrol sendiri?" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menatap horor ke Sungmin. Kenapa? Alasannya karena, mana ada hantu yang aegyo seperti Sungmin.

"Kau... Hantu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. "Bukan, aku bukan hantu. Tapi aku roh yang keluar dari tubuhku dan tidak bisa masuk lagi. Makanya aku terkejut saat kau bisa melihatku." Jelas Sungmin dengan senyum yang agak sedih.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya mengerjakan tugasnya sambil mengucurkan keringat dingin dan membiarkan sahabatnya berbicara dengan makhluk tidak jelas itu.*plakk*

"Aku kecelakaan dan keluar dari tubuhku, sekarang aku sedang koma dirumah sakit. Aku sangat senang akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku, itu ada kemungkinan besar kau adalah jod- AHH!" kepala Sungmin terasa sakit saat ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk muncul disampingnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu tentang misimu, jika kau beritahu dan manusia sudah tahu tentang itu maka kau tidak akan bisa hidup lagi." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Leeteuk langsung menghilang lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu hingga waktu tiba?" tanya Sungmin dengan rawut wajah sedih dan memohon. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat raut wajah itu jika ia menolaknya, tapi masa ia harus tinggal bersama makhluk gaje ini sih? Apa kata dunia kalau Kyuhyun yang paling ganteng *hoekk* ini tinggal dan mengurus makhluk yang gak jelas dihadapannya ini?

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi mengapa harus tinggal bersamaku? Kau kan bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mungkin terus sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan saat ini hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Kumohon." Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus rabbit eyesnya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tega.

"Ya, ya. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Dan perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan si koala ini Zhoumi." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Psst, kenapa kau mengenalkanku juga sih?" Zhoumi berbisik dengan pelan.

"Namamu? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya nama? Kalau begitu kupanggil hantu atau setan saja, ya." Dengan seenak jidatnya dia menyebut Sungmin setan.

"Aku punya nama! Jangan panggil aku setan, namaku Lee Sungmin." lama-lama rasanya Sungmin ingin melemparkan sepatu kewajahnya Kyuhyun yang nyebelin. "Iya, iya. Aku ingin belajar, jadi jangan menggangguku ya." Sungmin menurut dan melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin ingin keluar dari kelas, ia sempat menoleh sebentar dan ia langsung melotot. 'Jadi yang namanya belajar itu main PSP, ya? Dasar bocah jelek.' Pikir Sungmin dan melangkah menjauh dari kelas itu.

"Kyu, dia benar-benar hantu ya? Apa tampangnya mengerikan dan mengeluarkan darah disana-sini?" Zhoumi merinding saat membayangkan hantu jenis apa yang Kyuhyun lihat. "Tidak. Dia bahkan sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Manis?" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai sudah bordering. Mereka pun menghentikan pembicaraan itu dan mempersiapkan diri untuk belajar.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Kyu, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung kampus. "Pulang, tidak ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Oh ya, kau ingin menjengukku dirumah sakit, tidak?" tawar Sungmin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, menjenguk saja." Kata Sungmin. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo, tunjukkan dimana rumah sakitnya." Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menerima tawaran Sungmin.

**~Di Rumah Sakit~**

"Permisi." Kata Kyuhyun sembari membungkukkan badan saat ia memasuki kamar rawat Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sedang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Disana terdapat keluarga Sungmin, ayah, ibu, dan Sungjin.

"Saya temannya Sungmin, ingin melihat keadaannya." Lanjutnya. "Ah, temannya Sungmin? Kebetulan saya dan istri saya akan pulang kerumah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Bisa kau tolong Sungjin untuk menjaga Sungmin?" tanya ayah Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, nak. Kami pergi dulu." Dan setelah itu ayah dan ibu Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kau tamannya Sungmin hyung?" tanya Sungjin memastikan. "Iya, Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Tapi setahuku Sungmin hyung tidak memiliki teman yang bernama Kyuhyun ataupun yang bermarga Cho." Kata Sungjin. Sungmin hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat mengingat dongsaengnya ini selalu mengetahui siapa saja teman yang dimiliki Sungmin dan Sungjin itu tidak akan membiarkan orang yang asing baginya untuk mendekati Sungmin jika Sungmin tidak memperkenalkan orang itu ke dia.

"Ah, mungkin saja kau lupa." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah lupa siapa saja teman-teman hyungku." Pandangan mata Sungjin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan-jangan kau penipu." Tuduh Sungjin.

'Mati aku! Kenapa dongsaengnya susah sekali diyakinkan sih? Dasar brother complex, bagaimana ini? Aku kan bukan penipu, lagian aku memang temannya Sungmin hanya saja sekarang Sungmin dalam wujud roh. Kenapa otak jeniusku tidak berjalan disaat sepenting ini sih?' pikir Kyuhyun.

~TBC~

Wohohohoho! Lalu bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun jika ketahuan? Wahahaha, author gak bisa bayangin gimana nasib Kyuhyun ditangan Sungjin. *Readers: author licik.*

Oh ya, jangan heran ya kalau alur cerita disini agak berbeda dengan yang aslinya. Saya memang sengaja membuat alurnya beda, hhehe.

Oh ya, bagi yang mau berteman atau cerita-cerita sama author *ge-er* readers bisa like FP author : E.L.F (Ever Lasting Friends) love SuJu

Atau add FB author: Cindy Luffy D' Aozora

Sekian atas promonya *plakk*

Ok, akhir kata: Please Reviewnya.. Gomawo m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: Hati-hati! Terdapat kegaje-an, BL, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Hohohoho *plakk***

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Aloha! Ada yang kangen sama author? *Readers: Hooeekk!*

Ok! Ok! Jangan perdulikan yang tadi itu. Chap 3 update! Mana pendukung ff 49 Days (+author)? Maaf ya kalau chap 2 kemarin agak pendek, soalnya ide author lagi blank dan author juga gak mau membiarkan readers sekalian menunggu terlalu lama.

Oh ya, sepertinya terjadi kesalah pahaman disini. Banyak readers yang menganggap kalau Kyu itu salah satu dari 3 orang yang menyayangi Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyu itu gak termasuk 3 orang itu, Kyu itu masuk ke kelompok khusus. Kyu itu masuk ke orang yang menjadi jodoh Umin *yahh bocor dah rahasia Author* jadi Umin harus cari 4 orang, 1 orang sebagai jodohnya dan 3 orang yang menyayanginya. Maaf kalau berbelit. ^^

Okeh! Silahkan membaca chap 3 ini.. Semoga menyenangkan hati readers semua.. G.O.M.A.W.O~ ^^

Enjoy!

~(o.o~) ~(^ w^)~ (~o.o)~

"Jangan-jangan kau penipu." Tuduh Sungjin.

'Mati aku! Kenapa dongsaengnya susah sekali diyakinkan sih? Dasar brother complex, bagaimana ini? Aku kan bukan penipu, lagian aku memang temannya Sungmin hanya saja sekarang Sungmin dalam wujud roh. Kenapa otak jeniusku tidak berjalan disaat sepenting ini sih?' pikir Kyuhyun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sungjin. "A-aku benar-benar temannya Sungmin kok." Jawabnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, aku bisa buktikan kok." lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mantap, tapi sedetik kemudian ia merutuki kata-katanya tadi. 'Haduuuhh! Bodoh banget sih! Kali ini aku benar-benar mati!' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil merutuki nasibnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menepuk jidatnya pasrah dengan kebodohan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar cari mati." Kata Sungmin ke Kyuhyun.

"Ok, kalau begitu buktikanlah kalau kau teman Sungmin hyung. Apa warna kesukaan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Sungjin santai, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah keringat dingin.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'apa-warna-kesukaanmu-wahai-makhluk-gaje?'

Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun. "Pink." Jawab Sungmin singkat, padat dan jelas. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang melotot. 'MWO? Dia suka warna pink?' pikir Kyuhyun terkaget-kaget(?).

"Umm, warna kesukaannya pink." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah selesai dari kekagetannya. "Ok. Pertanyaan kedua. Apa hewan kesukaan hyungku?" tanya Sungjin sambiol merubah posisi duduknya.

"Kelinci." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan bisikan dari setan *plakk* maksudnya bisikan dari Sungmin. "Pertanyaan ketiga. Keahlian apa saja yang dimiliki hyungku?" tanya Sungjin lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. "Aku pandai menyanyi, sulap dan menari." Kata Sungmin dengan bangga.

"Dia pandai menyanyi, menari, bela diri dan sulap. Benar, kan?" jawab Kyuhyun bangga dan tersenyum lebar. *Kok Kyu yang bangga sih?*

"Sudah cukup kan pembuktiannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haah, yasudahlah. Aku sudah yakin kalau kau temannya Sungmin hyung. Aku ingin keluar dulu sebentar, tolong kau jaga hyungku dulu sampai aku kembali." Lalu Sungjin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, namun berhenti sejenak saat ia sudah memegang gagang pintu. "Dan jangan macam-macam terhadap hyungku." Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ck, dasar. Dongsaengmu itu benar-benar brother complex, ya." kata Kyuhyun sembari melangkah mendekati raga Sungmin dan meletakkan bunga mawar pink yang ia bawa dimeja.

"Ya, itulah dia dongsaengku tersayang." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu geser dan masuk kekamar itu.

"Eh? Ada orang? Siapa ya? Temannya Sungmin oppa, ya?" tanya yeoja yang masuk kekamar itu. "Ah, iya. Aku temannya. Kau siapa?"

"Aku pacarnya Sungmin oppa, Sunny imnida." Yeoja itu, Suny tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. sedangkan Sungmin yang tadinya tersenyum sekarang senyumnya sudah tergantikan dengan wajah bête saat melihat yeoja itu.

"Huh! Kenapa wanita ini datang-datang segala?" Kata Sungmin kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bingung dengan perkataan Sungmin tadi. 'Bukannya yeoja ini pacarnya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak suka Sunny datang menjenguknya?' pikir Kyuhyun. pintu geser kembali terbuka dan menampakan Sungjin yang melangkah masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ah, noona. Kapan noona datang? Sudah lama?" tanya Sungjin.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku baru saja sampai."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, annyeong." Setelah membungkuk hormat, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar itu yang tentu saja diikuti oleh roh Sungmin.

"Oh ya, Sungmin-"

"panggil aku hyung." Potong Sungmin. "Iya, iya. Sungmin hyung, kenapa tadi sepertinya kau tidak suka Sunny datang menjengukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari duduk dikursi taman dan diikuti oleh Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka kini sedang ada ditaman yang cuku sepi mengingat hari sudah sore.

"Sebelum aku kecelakaan, aku sempat melihat hal yang sangat mengejutkanku. Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Dia mengkhianatiku. Yang aku tidak mengerti, mengapa harus dengan sahabatku sendiri? Sahabat dekatku, sahabat yang bersamaku sejak kami masih sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Sungmin dengan lirih dan pandangan mata yang sedih. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun hanya diam saja. "Sahabat-sahabatku itu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan wujudku yang seperti ini."

"Aku akan membantumu." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk melakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan." Jawabnya lagi. "Kau ingin membantuku? Kau serius? Ini tidak gampang, lho." Kata Sungmiin tidak percaya.

"Apapun itu aku tetap akan membantumu." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab dengan keyakinan yang besar.

"Tapi, kenapa kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Sungmin. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja, lagian saling membantu itu hal yang baik bukan?"

"Ahh, gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat senang kau ingin membantuku." Kata Sungmin terharu dan tersenyum manis mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

'Sebenarnya ada sesuatu dari dalam dirimu yang menarikku untuk membantu dan tertarik padamu. Tapi.. Perasaan apa ini?' pikir Kyuhyun, ia memegang dadanya, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap saat melihat senyum manis dan tulus dari Sungmin.

"A-ah! Su-sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Orang-orang yang dari tadi lewat memandang aneh kearahku, aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri." Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari bangku taman itu.

"Kajja!." Seru Sungmin bersemangat dan berjalan berlalu mendahului Kyuhyun. Perasaan senang dan semangat untuk hidup yang besar sekarang sudah ada didalam dirinya dan itu semua berkat seseorang yang ia temui hari ini, seseorang yang kelak akan melengkapi hidupnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kelewat bersemangat. Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya berusaha menyamai langkah Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan menuju singgasana- eh maksudnya rumahnya.

**~Rumah Kyuhyun~**

Sungmin tercengang saat memasuki rumah Kyuhyun. Berantakan, itulah kesan pertama yang didapatkan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan melihat rumahnya. "Maaf ya kalau rumahku agak berantakan. Soalnya dirumah ini aku hanya tinggal sendirian, aku tinggal terpisah dengan keluargaku karena ingin hidup mandiri." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Kyu, ini bukan 'agak berantakan' lagi. Tapi ini sudah SANGAT berantakan. Luar biasa! Seperti baru saja terjadi perang jajahan saja." Ujar Sungmin masih tetap dengan wajah tercengang.

"Aissh, hyung! Kok jahat sekali sih, kata-kata hyung menyakiti hatiku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan dramatis sambil berpura-pura sedih. Sungmin merasakan sedikit mual melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

"Gak usah lebay deh, Kyu. Sudah, cepat kau bereskan rumahmu ini. Aku tidak tahan jika rumahmu terus seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin, tepatnya perintah Sungmin.

"Ah, ogah! Hyung aja yang bersihkan, aku sih males."

"Kyu, kalau aku bisa memegang barang aku pasti sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kyu. Pleasee~ bersihkan dong, Kyu~." Sungmin melancarkan jurus rabbit eyesnya yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun langsung lemas dan mulai memunguti sampah-sampah yang ada diruang tamu itu. "Hehehe, gitu dong dari tadi. Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika sedang membersihkan ruangan, Kyu." Sungmin terkikik dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Ya! Aku ini selalu tampan kapan saja dan dimana saja. Masa namja tampan nan jenius sepertiku dibilang hanya tampan saat beres-beres? Kan gak elit, hyung." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, tapi gak ada imut-imutnya.*author dibakar Kyu*

"Ya, ya, ya. terserahmu lah, Kyu. Cepat selesaikan itu dan mandi, setelah itu makan jangan sampai kau sakit. Arra?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tamu itu. "Ne, arraseo, arraseo. Kau seperti eommaku saja." Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun. Kata-kata itu sudah sering ia dengar dari Sungjin.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana burung-burung berkicau dan matahari bersinar dengan terang. Seorang namja masih tidur dengan nyenyak didalam hangatnya selimut, namun ketenangannya dialam mimpi meluap seketika saat sesuatu yang dahsyat(?) terjadi.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUNNN! CEPAT BANGUUUNN!"

BUAGHH!

Pagi yang menggenaskan bagi Kyuhyun saat teriakan itu menggema dan yang lebih menggenaskannya lagi ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur gara-gara teriakan itu, dan malangnya kenapa harus kepalanya duluan yang mencium lantai? 'Ck, siapa sih pagi-pagi gini teriak sekeras itu, udah seperti emak-emak yang kemalingan aja.' Pikir Kyuhyun sambil merangkak(?) dari TKP.

"Apaan sih, hyung? Pagi-pagi udah teriak sekeras itu. Berisik tau!" ucap Kyuhyun sebal saat. Sungmin memang sudah berada dikamar Kyuhyun sejak tadi malam dan roh itu tiddak bisa tidur.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi tapi gak bisa bangun-bangun, yaudah terpaksa pake teriak deh." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ck, kenapa banguninnya sepagi ini sih? Ngantuk nih." Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ingin terlambat ya, Kyu? Sudah jam 7.10 lho, kau kan masuk jam 7.40? Gak takut dihukum dosen?" Tanya Sungmin. "MWOO? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Aissh, hyung ini." Kyuhyun pun melesat masuk kekamar mandi. "Ck, salahmu sendiri tidak mau bangun dari tadi."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Yo! Kyu!" sapa Zhoumi saat Kyuhyun yang tentu saja diikuti oleh Sungmin dibelakangnya masuk kekelas. "Hai, Mi." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hari ini datangnya agak lama? Tidak bisa bangun tidur, ya?"

"Iya, untung saja Sungmin hyung membangunkanku." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Haah? Di-dia sekarang juga ada disini?" tanya Zhoumi yang mulai keringat dingin.

"Iya, nih disampingku. Dia nggak gigit kok, cuma menerkam manusia aja." Ucap Kyuhyun iseng. Sungmin hanya meringis kesal, sedangkan Zhoumi keringat dinginnya semakin banyak.

"Kyu, aku keluar ya. Nanti aku akan menunggumu digerbang saja." Kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungmin pun melesat pergi dari kelas itu.

"Umm, sekarang lebih baik aku mencari 3 orang itu saja deh. Tapi mencari kemana, yha? Kekampus saja deh." Lalu Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kampusnya.

Setelah berjalan tidak terlalu jauh karena ternyata kampusnya cukup dekat dengan kampus Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin berdiri didepan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar.

"Rasanya seperti sudah lama ya tidak melihat kampus ini. Jadi kangen deh." Lalu Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar itu. Ia memasuki satu persatu kelas yang ada dikampusnya itu, mencari siapa yang dapat melihatnya. Setelah semua kelas ia kunjungi ternyata tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatnya.

"Ahh, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatku." Sungmin sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dimana sahabat-sahabatnya berada saat ini?

"Ck, apa tidak ada orang yang sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku ya?" gumam Sungmin. Ia bukanlah tipe namja yang mudah menyerah, namun ia merasa dalam hal ini ia tidak mampu menyelesaikannya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha optimis. Apapun itu ia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dan kembali hidup.

"Mau cari kemana lagi?" gumamnya. Kini ia sedang ada diperpustakaan yang cukup ramai. Suasana yang Sungmin rasakan sangat tenang, rasanya pikiran-pikiran berat langsung meluap saat memasuki perpustakaan itu. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri perpustakaan itu sembari melihat-lihat buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak besar. Lalu pandangannya teralih kemeja yang kosong namun terdapat beberapa buku diatas meja itu. Ada sebuah buku yang sedang terbuka tepat dihalaman pertama.

Niatnya sih Sungmin hanya ingin melirik judul buku yang tertera di paling bawah halaman yang diketik dengan huruf kecil. Namun ia menjadi pensaran saat melihat judul kecil dihalaman pertama buku, 'Perjalanan 49 Hari'. *Emangnya ada buku gituan?*

"Selama 49 hari, roh melewati hari-harinya seperti berpetualang. Meskipun seperti berpetualang, namun roh itu berdiri diantara hidup dan mati. Berpetualang demi mempertahankan hidup dan mati bila tidak bisa menyelesaikan tantangan petualangan yang diberikan." Gumam Sungmin membaca isi dari halaman pertama buku itu. Lembar pertama hanya berisikan beberapa kalimat karena terdapat gambar dihalaman pertama itu. Gambar roh yang sedang berdiri diantara gelap dan terang.

Sungmin ingin membalikkan halaman ke halaman kedua namun ia tidak bisa menyentuh barang. Jadilah dia meninggalkan buku itu dan kembali menelusuri perpustakaan yang mulai cukup sepi. Saat ia ingin berbelok ke kanan berniat menuju ke blok berikutnya, ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja.

"Wookie?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Hyung!" jawab namja itu. Sungmin sangat kaget, namja yang dipanggil Wookie itu juga terlihat kaget. Mereka sama-sama membelalakan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Wookie, ia adalah sahabat Sungmin dan Siwon.

~TBC~

HWAAA~ Gimana reaksi Wookie sama Umin setelah mereka bertemu nih? Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya... Kalau penasaran, tunggu dan baca terus chap selanjutnya.. ^^

Author tambah semangat baca review dari readers, thanks buat dukungannya~

Gomawo buat yang baca dan terutama buat yang udah nge-review:

**widiwMin, Lee Soo Hyun, nina a nizz kyuyeeunminelf, minnie beliebers, ChriztChul, Yoomi, EvilPumkin, Sung Hye Ah, YuyaLoveSungmin, hie, JunJunMinnie, Rhie chan Aoi sora, Maykyuminnie, Kang Min Hyun, risa-chan-amarfi, cho tika hyun, WeniGiggs, mako47117, Jirania Triana, EvilBungsu, kang so hwi.**

Thanks a lot buat reviewnya~ author seneng deh masih ada yang mau baca dan nunggu nih ff gaje. Makasih banyak~ akhir kata dari author:

Please Review~ m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: Hati-hati! Terdapat kegaje-an, BL, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Hohohoho *plakk***

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Hi! Chap 4 update! Masih ada yang berminat membaca FF ini? Semoga saja masih ada. ^^

Ok, silahkan baca chap 4.

Enjoy!

~(^o^~) ~(^w^) ~ (~^o^)~

Saat ia ingin berbelok ke kanan berniat menuju ke blok berikutnya, ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja.

"Wookie?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Hyung!" jawab namja itu. Sungmin sangat kaget, namja yang dipanggil Wookie itu juga terlihat kaget. Mereka sama-sama membelalakan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Wookie, ia adalah sahabat Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Wookie? Akhirnya.. Ketemu juga satu orang." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Hy-hyung. Ke-kenapa hyung bisa ada disini?" Tanya Wookie yang memiliki nama asli Kim Ryeowook. "Wookie, kau-"

"Wookie, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Ryeowook dan memotong perkataan Sungmin. "Ah, Yesung hyung." Yesung juga merupakan salah satu sahabat Sungmin.

Ryeowook sempat heran dengan pertanyaan Yesung. 'Kenapa Yesung hyung bertanya seperti itu padaku? Memangnya dia tidak melihatku sedang berbicara dengan Minnie hyung? Aneh. Jangan-jangan..' pikir Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, aku tidak berbicara dengan siapa-siapa. Hyung, bisa kau tunggu aku diluar saja? Aku masih ingin mencari buku." Kata Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya." Lalu Yesung pun melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung ada disini? Bukannya hyung seharusnya sedang dirumah sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung dengan suara pelan. "Ya, saat ini aku sedang koma dirumah sakit." Jawab Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

"Maksud hyung apa? Dan kenapa tadi Yesung hyung seperti tidak melihat hyung?" Tanyan Ryeowook lagi.

"Begini Wookie, saat ini aku adalah roh. Jika kau tidak percaya maka kau bisa melihat sendiri dirumah sakit, ragaku masih ada disana." Jawab Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin.

"MWOOO? ROH?" Seru Ryeowook. 'Betul dugaanku.' Pikir Ryeowook. Kok tumben sih Ryeowook jadi pinter tebak-tebakan? Author salut. *Ditempeleng Wookie*

Semua orang yang berada diperpustakaan itu pun melihat kearah Ryeowook karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan lantang yang menggelegar diperpustakaan itu. *Lebay banget = ='*

"Mi-mianhae. Aku terlalu fokus membaca buku, jadi lupa kalau ini perpustakaan. Mianhae." Kata Ryeowook meminta maaf sembari membungkuk kearah siswa-siswi yang berada diperpustakaan itu. Setelah merasa tidak diperhatikan orang-orang lagi, Ryeowook kembali menatap kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku dengan penuh nafsu seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. =.=

"Ya! Hyung! Kau ini!" Kata Ryeowook sambil mengayunkan tangannya kearah kepala Sungmin, namun sayang tangannya menembus dan tidak mengenai kepala Sungmin. Sungmin itu sekarang adalah roh, bukan?

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"OMONAAA!" Jerit Ryeowook *lagi*

Semua mata memandang kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera tersadar dan kembali membungkuk meminta maaf. "Mianhae, tadi aku mendapatkan berita buruk. Hehehe, mianhae. Silahkan dibaca lagi bukunya." Ujar Ryeowook berbohong sembari senyum-senyum gaje, ia malu sendiri atas reaksi lebaynya tadi. *Dihajar Wookie*

Ok, mari author jelaskan. Sebenarnya tempat Ryeowook dan Sungmin berdiri itu tempat yang cukup sepi, tapi karena teriakan Ryeowook yang cukup keras itu sehingga mengakibatkan orang-orang yang sedang membaca buku dikursi yang disediakan langsung menoleh kearah Ryeowook. Ngerti gak nih, readers? *Readers:: Kagak!* =.=||

"Wookie, kau terlalu lebay deh. Sudah ah, jangan jerit-jerit kayak gitu lagi dong." Kata Sungmin agak kesal dengan reaksi Ryeowook. "Hehehe, mian hyung. Habis aku kan terkejut saat tanganku menembus dan melewati kepala hyung." Bisik Ryeowook pelan.

"Lalukenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya, aku keluar dari rohku dan aku haru-akkhh!" Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataannya, kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Ia teringat akan pesan-pesan terakhir*plakk* yang dikatakan Leeteuk padanya.

"_Kau tidak boleh memberitahu tentang misimu, jika kau beritahu dan manusia sudah tahu tentang itu maka kau tidak akan bisa hidup lagi."_

Ryeowook sempat terkejut melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan, tetapi ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri sebelum ia berteriak dan orang-orang kembali memelototinya.

"Hy-hyung, kau kenapa? Hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang pelan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan tangan yang masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa cenat-cenut(?).

"Hyung tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. "Ani, Wookie-ah. Umm, Wookie."

"Ne, hyung. Waeyo?"

"Bisakah kau merahasiakan tentang kejadian hari ini? Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang aku yang sekarang sedang menjadi roh. Siapapu, termasuk keluargaku. Please~ Jebal, Wookie-ah~" Mohon Sungmin dengan melancarkan jurus rabbot eyesnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu. "Baiklah. Akan kurahasiakan, hyung."

"Ah, gomawo Wookie-ah"

"Hyung, sudah dulu ya. Yesung hyung sudah menungguku diluar, lain kali bertemu ya." Bisik Ryeowook dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk kembali menelusuri perpustakaan itu.

"Hyung, maaf ya kalau lama. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook saat ia sudah berada diluar perpustakaan. "Umm, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah sakit menjenguk Sungmin?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, kajja."

**Didalam perpustakaan**

Sungmin yang mulai merasa bosan dengan tempat yang penuh dengan buku-buku itupun bermaksud untuk kembali kekampus Kyuhyun. Namun saat Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju gerbang kampusnya berniat keluar dari kampus itu, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan 2 orang yang telah mengkhianatinya. Siwon dan Sunny.

"Mereka." Gumam Sungmin. ia tak habis pikir kenapa kedua orang itu masih saja tega mengkhianatinya disaat ia sedang tak berdaya dirumah sakit. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang saat ini sedang dipegang oleh Siwon. Berkas perusahaan Lee, perusahaan milik ayahnya Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak begitu jelas melihat apa isi berkas itu.

Namun disaat Siwon dan Sunny berjalan mendekat bermaksud berjalan menuju gerbang keluar itu, mata Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas apa isi dari berkas yang Siwon pegang itu. Seketika mata Sungmin terbelalak, ia langsung mengikuti langkah Siwon dan Sunny.

Berkas yang ada ditangan Siwon itulah sasaran Sungmin.

Berkas kepemilikkan dan penjualan tanah milik perusahaan Lee.

Berkas itu tidak ada yang boleh memegangnya selain appanya Sungmin sendiri, bahkan eomma maupun Sungmin sendiri yang selaku anak tertua dikeluarga Lee tidak diperbolehkan memegang sertifikat/berkas itu. Jika ingin menjual atau memiliki perusahan Lee harus memegang sertifikat(berkas) itu, namun jika tidak ada cap stempel persetujuan dari nama Sungmin maka perusahaan itu tidak bisa jual.

Sungmin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Pasti saat ini mereka ingin mengambil stempel yang beratasnamakan Lee Sungmin.

Ternyata selama ini mereka mengkhianati Sungmin hanya untuk menguasai perusahaan milik Sungmin.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Saat ini Sungmin sudah tidak mengikuti Siwon dan Sunny lagi, kini ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju kekampus Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, hyung kemana saja sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin tiba digerbang kampus Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyu, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Kata Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ayo kita pulang, Kyu." Ajak Sungmin.

"Hyung, kita duduk ditaman sebentar yuk. Aku ingin mencari udara segar." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Tapi Kyu, hari ini mataharinya sangat terik. Bagaimana kalau ketamannya besok saja?"

"Shireo, hyung. Aku maunya hari ini meskipun siang ini matahari sangat terik." Rengek Kyuhyun manja dengan tatapan baby evil yang dipelajari dari author. *plakk*

"Haahh, baiklah."

"Yey!" seru Kyuhyun senang. Sungmin lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang bagi Sungmin sangat menggelikan(?). Entah apa yang bagus dari taman disaat siang terik seperti ini yang membuat Kyuhyun si evil sejagat ini menjadi tertarik.

**Ditaman**

"Bentar ya, Kyu. Kau tunggu disini dulu, aku ada perlu sebentar." Kata Sungmin sembari berdiri dari bangku tang ada ditaman itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sembari menikmati pemandangan danau yang ada dimelakang taman itu.

Sungmin berjalan menjauh dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Lalu ia menelepon seseorang yang pastinya adalah Leeteuk.

"Yeoboseo. Ada apa, Min?" Tanya Leeteuk saat mengangkat panggilan dari Sungmin. "hyung, bisa kau ketempatku sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ya, baiklah." Leeteuk pun memutuskan panggilan itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang Sungmin. "Annyeong." Sapanya.

"Hwaaa ! kau mengagetkanku saja, hyung." Kata Sungmin saat mengetahui siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. "Hehehe, mianhae. Apa apa, Min?" Tanya Leeteuk."Oh ya, hyung. Tadi aku sudah menemukan seorang yang bisa melihatku. Berarti aku harus mencari 2 orang lagi, kan?"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Ne, kau tinggal harus mencari 2 orang lagi. Cari secepatnya sebelum waktumu habis, Min." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Ohh.. Oh ya, hyung. Aku ingin bertanya lagi." Kata Sungmin.

"Ne? Katakanlah." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku? Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak bisa memegang sesuatu. Dan ada hal gawat yang sedang menimpa keluargaku yang parahnya keluargaku tidak tahu masalah itu. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Mianhae, Min-ah. Tapi peraturan yang diberikan, kami tidak boleh membantu dan mencampuri urusan kalian. Jadi kau harus menyelesaikannya sendiri, Min." jawab Leeteuk. "Yahh, hyung. Masa nggak bisa membantuku sih?"

"Mian, Min. Tapi itulah peraturan yang diberikan kepada kami. Kau harus berusaha sendiri, Min." Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, Leeteuk langsung menghilang.

Sungmin harus menelan kekecewaan petak-petak *plakk* maksudnya bulat-bulat bahwa Leeteuk tidak bida membantunya.

Matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik melempar kerikil kedanau. 'Yahh, bagaimana lagi. Coba sajalah.' pikir Sungmin.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya. "Kyu, bisa bantu aku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan mata yang penuh harap. "Bantu apa, hyung?"

"2 orang pengkhianat itu akan membuat perusahaan appa bangkrut. Aku ingin merebut berkas itu dari tangan mereka, mereka sudah mencuri berkas itu. Dan yang lebih gawatnya, keluargaku tidak ada yang menyadari akan hal itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan Kyu, aku ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengandalkanmu." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Jadi? Maksud hyung, hyung menyuruhku mengambil berkas itu dari tangan mereka?" Tebak Kyuhyun. "Yup." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Tapi bagaimana caranya, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti, Kyu. Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku,?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mentap.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan membantu hyung apapun itu." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun pun menjadi tersentuh. Sungmin mengeluarkan tissue dari sakunya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

"Srooott!" Sungmin menangis dengan lebaynya. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Hyung. Kau terlalu lebay, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun. "Hentikan itu atau kutinggal kau disini sendirian, hyung." Ancam Kyuhyun. "Ne, ne. aku berhenti." Sungmin pun menghentikan tangisan gaje itu. Ternyata ia hanya berakting karena terbukti dari tangisnya, air matanya dan ingusnya*Eiiuuh* yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Lalu siapa 2 orang pengkhianat yang tadi hyung sebut?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Mereka, pacarku-ah mungkin seharusnya kusebut mantan pacarku dan sahabatku sendiri. Sunny dan Siwon." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ohh." Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan ber'OH' ria.

"Tapi Kyu, kau benar-benar ikhlas ingin menolongku 'kan?" Tanya Sungmin ragu dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja dong, hyung. Kok hyung gak percaya sama aku, sih? Padahal niatku ini sangat baik, lohh." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Soalnya kan mustahil ada setan yang mau berbaik hati membantuku." Kata Sungmin santai sambil cengengesan. "Huh, hyung ini." Keluh Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahahaha, bercanda Kyu. Gomawo Kyu, karena kau sudah mau membantuku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau kau tidak mau membantuku." Ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis ke Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mulai bergerak?" Tawar Sungmin. "Yosh! Baiklah! Kajja, saatnya kita pulang, hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun.

~TBC~

Bagaimana aksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin besok untuk mengambil kembali perusahaan Lee? Readers pada penasaran kagak, nih? Semoga readers pada mau setia nunggu chap depan, ya.. ^^

Ok, ini saatnya ucapan terima kasih untuk reviewers:

**EvilPumkin, YuyaLoveSungmin, YooMi, mako47117, Sung Hye Ah, Kang Min Hyun, minnie beliebers, kang so hwi, Maykyuminnie, JunJunMinnie, , Kazama Yume, EvilBungsu, yenni gaemgyu, Snowerskibum, Kim Gyurin.**

Terima kasih banyak ya, buat yang dah review. Ok, sekian dulu untuk chap ini sampai jumpa dichap depan. Semoga ada yang mau membaca dan mereview FF ini. Dadah~ *lambai2*

Akhir kata, **Review** please~ Gomawo. ^^

m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: Hati-hati! Terdapat kegaje-an, BL, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Hohohoho *plakk***

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Chap 5 update! Mian kalau lama. Oke, ini dia 49 Days chap 5 dari author, happy reading~

Enjoy~ ^^

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gomawo Kyu, karena kau sudah mau membantuku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau kau tidak mau membantuku." Ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis ke Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mulai bergerak?" Tawar Sungmin. "Yosh! Baiklah! Kajja, saatnya kita pulang, hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal pada dirinya. 'Kenapa sepertinya wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang, ya? Kenapa bisa begini? Apa aku sakit? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku kan roh, tidak mungkin aku bisa sakit.' Pikir Sungmin heran.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Sungmin karena kini mereka telah sampai didalam rumah. Saat Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya itulah Sungmin baru sadar bahwa sedaritadi Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangannya hingga sampai dirumah.

"K-Kyu, tadi kau menggenggam tanganku." Ujar Sungmin. "Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ani, bukannya tidak boleh. Masa kau tidak sadar, sih?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apanya yang tidak sadar, hyung?" Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku kan roh, mana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menyentuhku." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari hal itu pun langsung melotot kearah Sungmin.

"Apa? Jangan memelototiku seperti itu, dong." kata Sungmin yang risih dengan tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"A-aku menyentuh hantu." Gumam Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memelototi tangannya sendiri. "Aku bukan hantu, Kyu. Aku roh. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi hantu, mengerti?" Sungmin mendengus kesal dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Omaigottt! Aku megang tangan setan! Huwwaaa! Eommaaa! Appaaa! Noonaaa!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. "Ih, lebay deh, Kyu." Kata Sungmin ilfeel. Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan gaje. "Lagian kalau setan megang tangan setan kan gak masalah." Ujar Sungmin santai. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memelototi Sungmin dengan perasaan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Maksudmu aku ini setan?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Yah, begitulah."

"Aisshh, hyung ini. Mana ada setan yang tampan seperti aku ini." Kata Kyuhyun -sok- keren.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Atau jangan-jangan sekarang aku juga berubah menjadi roh? Aku jadi roh? Gak mungkin banget deh." tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengrepe-grepe dirinya sendiri =.=. Sungmin yang mendengar kalimat lebeh dari Kyuhyun pun langsung menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan telak dikepalanya.

"Auwwh! Sakit, hyung." Rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena kepalan tangan Sungmin tadi. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyu. Kau mandilah dulu, aku masih ada sesuatu yang ingin dikerjakan. Kyuhyun pun beranjak untuk mandi seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Roh yang aneh. Kok bisa ngejitak aku sih? Masa roh bisa megang-megang manusia. Aneh." Gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin hanya memandang tangannya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Heh? Aku bisa menjitaknya? Aku baru tahu kalau roh itu bisa memegang manusia."

Lalu, Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa nomor, setelah itu ia menempelkannya ditelinga. "Kok gak bisa tersambung sih? Memangnya ponsel gaib seperti ini perlu pakai pulsa juga, ya?" gumam Sungmin. ia kembali menekan nomor yang sama dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Tapi yang terdengar hanya nada sambungan yang ditolak. *Maksudnya? =A=*

"Mianhae~ Leeteuk scheduler sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menerima panggilan dari anda~ Silahkan hubungi beberapa tahun(?) lagi~ Annyeong~" Sungmin hanya cengo mendengar operator yang merupakan suara dari Leeteuk.

"Nada penolakan yang aneh." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah selesai dari kegiatan mandinya. "Ah, ani. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi sudah mau malam, kau tidak mempersiapkan makan malam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung lupa ya, kalau aku itu tidak bisa memasak sama sekali?"

"Eh? Oh iya. Aku lupa. Lalu bagaimana caranya kau makan malam ini? Kau ingin membeli dari luar lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Andai saja aku bisa memegang benda, pasti aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Kan tidak baik kalau terus-terusan membeli makanan dari luar dan itu juga sangat memboros keuanganmu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku tidak setiap hari makan makanan cepat saji kok, terkadang noonaku datang mampir kesini dan memberikan makanan." Kyuhyun memakai sepatunya dan bersiap keluar untuk makan malam. "Kajja." Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan keluar diikuti oleh Sungmin dibelakangnya. "Kyu, ini sudah mendung loh. Bisa saja sebentar lagi akan hujan." Ujar Sungmin saat ia mengamati keadaan langit yang memang mendung.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau membawa payung?"

"Umm, sepertinya memang akan hujan. Sebaiknya aku mengambil payung dulu." Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil payung yang muat untuk dua orang.

"Ne, kajja. Lebih baik kita bergerak cepat sebelum hujan." Kyuhyun pun berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi, Sungmin juga ikut berlari kecil menyeimbangi langkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyu, makannya pelan-pelan, jangan sampai kau tersedak." Sungmin memperingati Kyuhyun sedang makan dengan lahap. "Kalau tidak cepat nanti keburu hujan, hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. "Ne, ne." Sungmin melihat kesekeliling restoran sederhana yang kini ia dan Kyuhyun berada. Restoran ini memang didesain sesederhana mungkin dan harga makanan disini pun cukup terjangkau sehingga menjadikan restoran ini terasa sangat nyaman.

"Hyung lihat apa?" bisik Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan makanannya. Disana lumayan banyak orang, kan aneh kalau Kyuhyun terlihat bicara sendiri, Sungmin kan tak terlihat.

"Aku hanya lihat-lihat saja. Restoran ini cukup sederhana, ya. nyaman." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyapu pandangan keseluruh penjuru restoran itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut melihat keseluruh ruangan restoran itu.

"Ya, disini memang nyaman makanya aku suka makan disini. Ternyata hyung orang yang suka kesederhanaan, ya?"

"Ne, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang terlalu mewah." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum.

'Benar-benar orang yang baik, sederhana dan sabar.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

Ah, hyung! Kajja, sudah mau hujan." Lalu setelah membayar uang dikasir, mereka pun pulang dengan berlari kecil.

**Dirumah~**

"Huwaaa~ Hujan." Gumam Kyuhyun setelah sampai dirumah. Untung saja mereka pulang tepat waktu, kalau telat sedikit mungkin mereka akan kehujanan.

"Kau tidak terkena hujan kan, Kyu? Kalau kau terkena hujan, cepatlah mandi dengan air hangat." Ujar Sungmin sedikit khawatir saat melihat rambut dan baju Kyuhyun sedikit basah, karena tadi ia mendahulukan Sungmin untuk berlari didepan sehingga ia terkena sedikit guyuran air hujan.

"Ani, hyung. Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Tapi kau terkena air hujan, Kyu. Kau harus mandi. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Paksa Sungmin. "Hanya terkena sedikit saja, hyung. Hyung tidak kena air hujan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, mana mungkin roh bisa terkena air hujan. Ayo cepat mandi, Kyu. Mandi air hangat. Ppalli! Ppalli! Ppalli!" desak Sungmin seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Iya, iya." Kyuhyun pun masuk kekamarnya dan masuk kekamar mandi yang memang tersambung dikamar.

"Pakai air hangat ya, Kyu! Jangan sampai kedinginan!" teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar. Sungmin pun mendudukan dirinya disofa dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Ia kembali menekan beberapa tombol dan menempel ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Yo! Leeteuk scheduler sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi tidak bisa menjawab panggilan anda~ Silahkan hubungi beberapa abad(?) lagi~ Mianhae, tapi jika memang sangat darurat, silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda~ Annyeong~" Sungmin kembali cengo mendengar ucapan itu.

"Hee? Tadi suruhnya hubungi beberapa tahun lagi, sekarang malah beberapa abad. Dasar malaikat penjemput yang aneh." Gumam Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyuuung! Battle game, yuk!" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar. "Aisshh! Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak mungkin bisa memegang ataupun memaikan benda seperti itu." Seru Sungmin yang berjalan mendekati kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, buka pintunya." Kata Sungmin. "Ne, sebentar. Lagi seru nih, bentar lagi sudah mau tamat. Ya! Ya! Ya! Jiaahh! Kok meleset sih? Ck, menyebalkan! Ya! Teruus! Huwaaa!" racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

"Ya! Buka pintunya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau membiarkan aku diluar sampai kapan, hah?" seru Sungmin mulai sebal.

"Yahh! Yahh! Kok meleset lagi? Uwoohh!" seru Kyuhyun makin gaje. ==

"Kyuu!"

"Uwaahh! Ayo teruss! Ya! Ya! Wuidiihh(?)!"

Poor Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau masih ingat kan misi kita hari ini?" tanya Sungmin memastikan ingatan Kyuhyun. "Ne, aku masih ingat." Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan PSPnya. Sedangkan Zhoumi yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun semakin berkeringat dingin saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. ya, saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada dikelas Kyuhyun, dan kebetulan dikelas itu belum ada orang yang datang selain Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Ah, sebentar ya, Kyu." Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun seraya menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya dan kemudian mendekatinya ke telinganya.

"Yeobosseo." Jawab Leeteuk dari seberang panggilan. "Ah, yeobosseo hyung. Bisa kau datang sekarang?" tanya Sungmin. "Oh, ne. sebentar ya." lalu panggilan itu pun terputus secara sepihak.

"Annyeong~" sapa seorang namja dibelakang Sungmin. "Ah! Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Sungmin. "Hehehe, mian. Ada perlu apa?" tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menggenggam tanganku? Dan kenapa aku bisa menyentuhnya? Bukannya roh tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa? Sewaktu bertemu Wookie juga aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun bisa?"

"Ohh, berarti dia jodohmu." Jawab Leeteuk enteng. "MWO? Jodoh? Kok bisa?" tanya Sungmin. "Jika dia bisa memegangmu dan kau bisa memegangnya, berarti dia itu jodohmu." Jawab Leeteuk seraya menunjukan senyumnya.

"Hah? Jadi Kyuh-"

"CHO KYUHYUUUN!" BRAK!

Perkataan Sungmin terpotong oleh suara seorang namja serta sebuah tendangan keras di pintu yang malang itu.

"Hmm? Siapa sih? Kok teriak-teriak?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak sempat melihat siapa yang tadi berteriak karena namja itu sudah masuk kedalam kelas Kyuhyun. "Entahlah, mungkin temannya Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin seraya berjalan memasuki kelas itu. Leeteuk pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau kemanakan buku yang kau pinjam dariku itu? Sudah 3 bulan kau pinjam bukuku itu dank au tidak mengembalikannya. Itu buku kesayanganku, kau tidak menghilangkannya kan?" tanya namja yang berteriak itu.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu juga kali, Kangin hyung. Bukunya masih ada dilaci kamarku kok, tenang saja." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan bermain PSPnya dan tidak memperdulikan namja yang bernama Kangin itu yang mendengus sebal.

"Usahakan besok kau bawa buku itu, ya." ujar Kangin seraya mendudukan diri disamping bangku Kyuhyun. "Lho? Kenapa hyung duduk disini?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku duduk dikelas ini? Aku ini kan kakak kelas kalian, jadi aku boleh saja duduk dimana pun." Ujar Kangin.

"Ne, ne. Kangin hyung memang kakak kelas yang seenaknya saja." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng. "Cih, dasar bocah gila." Desis Kangin sebal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang sedaritadi melihat gerak-gerik Kangin, membuatnya merasakan desiran aneh didadanya. 'Kenapa sepertinya perasaanku aneh, ya? Perasaan yang seperti bertemu dengan orang yang sudah sangat lama kurindukan.' Pikir Leeteuk.

"Ah, aku balik kekelasku dulu, ya. Annyeong." Ujar Kangin seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Ne, ne. Kembalilah kealammu, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada PSPnya. "Huh, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Ujar Kangin dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

Tiba-tiba Kangin berhenti tepat dihadapan Leeteuk. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, Leeteuk merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat menatap mata itu, ia seperti merindukan sesuatu.

Lalu kemudian Kangin membalikkan badannya kembali mengahdap kearah Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Ingat ya, besok jangan lupa membawa bukuku!" Kemudia Kangin kembali melangkah keluar dari kelas setelah sebelumnya Leeteuk dengan gesit menggeser tubuhnya agar Kangin tidak menabraknya - walaupun memang akan tembus- .

"Hyung~ Leeteuk hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin saat ia melihat Leeteuk yang memandang kosong kearah pintu. "Ah, ne. gwaenchana." Jawab Leeteuk.

'Ada apa ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa sepertinya aku sangat merindukan orang itu?' pikir Leeteuk yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun baru keluar dari gedung kampusnya dengan Sungmin yang berjalan dibelakangnya. "Lalu hyung, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sembil tetap berjalan. "Sekarang kita kerumahku untuk mengambil stempel itu dan menyimpan ditempat yang aman sebelum mereka berdua yang mengambilnya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ke rumah hyung? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Ck, katanya kau ini pintar tapi kenapa hal seperti ini saja tidak tahu caranya sih?" Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Keluargaku sudah mengenalmu saat kau berkunjung dirumah sakit saat itu, pasti mereka mengizinkanmu memasuki kamarku. Hanya dengan sedikit kebohongan saja untuk dapat masuk kekamarku." Jelas Sungmin.

"Ne, ne. Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat yang diikuti oleh Sungmin dibelakangnya, tujuan mereka sekarang tentu saja ke rumah Sungmin.

~TBC~

Fiiuuhh~ *Lesehan dibahu Umin*

Chap depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin udah mulai beraksi tuh. Readers ada yang pada lumutan gak nunggu nih lanjutan FF? Hehehe, mian.

Thanks buat:

**widiwMin, kyura, amniminry, YuyaLoveSungmin, minnie beliebers, YooMi, Kang Min Hyun, Maykyuminnie, EvilPumkin, Kazama Yume, Nina A Nizz Kyuyeeunminelf, Rima KyuMin, kanaya, EvilBungsu, kangkyumi, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, momimichi, Yenni Gaemgyu, MS.X 29, Kim Gyurin, JiYoo861015.**

Gomawo ya atas reviewnya~ ^^

Ne, akhir kata dari author dichap ini..

No silent reader *Sok nge-Inggris* and Review please~ ^^

Gomawo.. m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: Hati-hati! Terdapat kegaje-an, BL, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Hohohoho *plakk***

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Yo! Chap 6 update! Semoga chap ini memuaskan ya..

Enjoy~ ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hari ini hari ke 6 setelah keluarnya roh Sungmin dari tubuhnya, berarti waktu Sungmin hanya tinggal 43 hari. Dan tepat hari ini pula Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan menjalankan rencananya untuk mengambil stempel milik Sungmin dirumahnya.

"Ukh, rumah hyung masih jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ani, itu rumahku." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah rumah yang besar namun bernuansa sederhana. "Waaah, rumah hyung besar juga ya." gumam Kyuhyun kagum. Sungmin tidak membalas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati pagar rumahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. "Bagaimana caranya masuk kedalam ya?" gumam Sungmin. "Kau bisa melompat melewati pagar ini, Kyu?"

"Umm, bisa. Pagar ini tidak terlalu tinggi. Lompat sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hup!" Kyuhyun pun melompat melewati pagar itu, tepatnya menginjak sela-sela pagar itu terlebih dahulu baru melompat.

"Ayo cepat, hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun. "Buka dulu pagar ini, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa menembus sesuatu." Ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal dengan ke babo-an Kyuhyun. *Dihajar Kyu*

Masih ingat kan kalau Sungmin itu belum sepenuhnya menjadi roh, makanya dia tidak bisa menembus pintu atau dinding, tapi jika menyentuh sesuatu barang maka tangannya akan seperti disengat.

"Oh, iya. Hehehe, bagaimana cara membuka pagar ini? Kan pagar ini terkunci." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gembok yang mengunci pagar itu. "Kuncinya ada dibawah pot ini." Sungmin menunjuk pot kecil yang terletak tetap disamping ujung pagar itu. Kyuhyun pun mengambil kunci dibawah pot dan membuka pagar itu dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk kedalam pekarangan teras rumah Sungmin yang luas. "Kenapa kunci ditaruh dibawah pot?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Agar dapat membuka pagar ini jika lupa membawa kunci." Jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memanjat dan masuk kekamarku lewat jendela itu." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk salah satu jendela yang beradan dilantai 2.

"Mwo? Memanjat? Kau kira aku ini monyet? Lagian mana bisa memanjat hingga kekamarmu."

"Bisa, dulu aku juga sudah pernah memanjat dari luar sini kekamarku sendiri." Kata Sungmin seraya berjalan enteng menyusuri pekarangan teras rumahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia harus berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Ayo, sekarang panjatlah." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyuh menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku tidak bisa. Tidak adakah cara lain selain memanjat?" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja memanjat dinding itu, karena dinding itu memiliki ukiran sehingga memiliki sela-sela yang dapat dipinjak untuk memanjat.

"Bilang saja kau tidak berani, Kyu." Ejek Sungmin. "Enak saja. Memangnya tidak ada cara selain memanjat dinding ini? Tidak bisakah kita permisi dan masuk kedalam rumah ini." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku baru teringat kalau akhir-akhir ini dirumah tidak ada orang, mereka semua menjagaku dirumah sakit dan baru akan pulang saat tengah malam." Kata Sungmin. "Mwo? tidak ada orang dirumah? Kalau begitu untuk apa aku mengendap-endap tadi."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengendap-endap?" Kyuhyun sweatdrop sendiri mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Aisshh sudahlah, haruskah aku memanjatnya?"

"Akan lebih mudah jika aku menjuntaikan selimut panjang dari sana." Gumam Sungmin. "Nah, kalau begitu hyung masuk dan gantungkan tali pada jendela kamar." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa memegang selimut itu, Kyu. Sudahlah panjat saja." Desak Sungmin. "Haaah, baiklah. Akan aku coba, tangkap aku jika aku terjatuh ya, hyung." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin ragu-ragu sebelum mulai memanjat.

"Hati-hati, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai memanjat. Setelah perjuangan yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati *Lebay deh* akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai dibalkon kamar Sungmin. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin.

"Masuk saja Kyu, pintu balkonnya tidak pernah dikunci kok. Oh ya, stempelnya itu berwarna merah dan berbentuk seperti lipstick. Distempelnya itu terdapat saja di laci meja atau lemari." Seru Sungmin dari bawah.

"Oke, hyung." Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun kembali menampakkan diri dibalkon. *Udah kayak setan aja. Readers: emang setan!**

"Bagaimana, Kyu. Ketemu?" tanya Sungmin dengan harap-harap cemas. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada, hyung. Didalam sana aku hanya menemuka stempel yang berwarna biru dan beratasnamakan perusahaan, buka nama hyung." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada? Lalu stempel itu ada dimana?" gumam Sungmin shock. Setahunya selama ini stempel itu selalu tersimpan aman didalam kamarnya.

Dulu Siwon pernah meminta stempel itu ke Sungmin. Tapi karena Sungmin memiliki sedikit persamaan sifat dengan Sungjin yang suka mencurigai orang lain itu, akhirnya Sungmin pun menyimpan stempel itu dikamarnya dan memberi lipstick ke Siwon sebagai ganti stempel itu.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah turun, Kyu. Sepertinya stempel itu memang tidak ada dikamar." Seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun turun dari balkon kamar itu dengan takut-takut. Lagi-lagi setelah perjuangan mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat menginjak tanah dengan sehat walafiat.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, lain kali kita kembali kesini lagi." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu dan pulang kerumah Kyuhyun.

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghilang dibelokan jalan, mobil mahal milik Siwon berhenti didepan pagar rumah Sungmin. Siwon keluar dari mobil sambil menekan tombol pada ponselnya dan berdiri menyandar pada mobilnya.

"Yeobosseo, Sunny-ah. Ne, sekarang aku sedang didepan rumah Sungmin. Sepertinya tidak ada orang dirumah. Tapi tadi aku melihat seorang namja keluar dari rumah Sungmin." Ujar Siwon yang berbicara dengan Sunny lewat ponsel sambil melihat kearah belokan jalanan yang tadi dilalui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne, sebaiknya aku kembali setelah ahjussi dan ahjuma kembali dari rumah sakit saja. Ne? Umm, mungkin aku akan kembali kerumah ini tiga hari lagi." Setelah itu, Siwon pun memutu panggilan itu.

Siwon memandang rumah Sungmin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belokkan jalan. "Apa mungkin itu Sungjin? Sepertinya bukan." gumam Siwon. Lalu ia pun kembali masuk kedalam mobil mahalnya.

**Malam harinya, Dirumah Kyuhyun~**

"Hyuungg~ Kenapa melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan diri dilantai disamping Sungmin. "Aku hanya berusaha mengingat dimana aku meletakan stempel itu. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Siwon mengambil stempel itu." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aisshh, sudahlah, hyung. Kalau hyung saja tidak bisa menemukannya, maka mereka juga tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Tenanglah, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSPnya.

"Haaah~ yasudahlah. Kau belum makan malam, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum." Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus dengan PSPnya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin makan apa? Kau menyimpan makanan apa saja?"

"Ramyun instan." Masih fokus dengan PSPnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak masak ramyun saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, sama sekali tidak bisa." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, setelah itu kembali fokus ke PSPnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa memasaknya kenapa kau tetap membeli ramyun itu?" Sungmin memandang heran kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sesekali aku ingin mencoba memasaknya, tapi karena gagal terus maka kubiarkan saja."

"Ramyunnya masih bisa dimakan?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku membelinya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

"Aisshh, lalu mala mini kau mau makan apa?"

"Malam ini noonaku akan datang kesini dan membawa makanan. Oh ya, hyung." Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya. "Selama hyung dalam wujud roh, apa hyung tidak lapar? Aku tidak pernah melihat hyung makan."

"Entahlah, sepertinya roh sepertiku ini memang tidak butuh makan." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali fokus ke PSPnya.

TING TONG

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin setelah lama menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu itu. "Kyu, ada yang datang." Panggil Sungmin lagi.

"CHO KYUHYUUUN! LETAKAN PSPMU!" jerit Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh, hyung! Apaan sih teriak-teriak?" Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung. "Ada yang datang. Buka pintunya."

"Eh? Noona!" Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari lantai dan berlari menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

"Noona!" panggil Kyuhyun. "Ne, Kyu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa tadi noona sepertinya mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang, ada tamu ya?" tanya noona Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra.

"Ani, tidak ada tamu kok. Ayo masuk, nanti noona kedinginan kalau terus berdiri diluar." Kyuhyun menarik Ahra untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Lho? Kok tumben sekali rumahmu ini rapi, Kyu?" Ahra mengerjab bingung dengan keadaan rumah namdongsaengnya yang mendadak rapi itu. "Hehehe. Iya, aku yang merapikannya. Hebat kan, noona?" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga kearah noonanya itu.

"Dan aku yang mati-matian membujukmu untuk membersihkan rumah ini." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Ne, ne. Kau hebat, ini makan malam untukmu. Dimakan ya, Kyu. Kalau begitu noona mau pulang dulu." Ahra memberikan rantangan yang dibungkus oleh kain ke Kyuhyun. "Yah, kok pulangnya cepat sekali sih?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut kecewa. Ya, sudah selama dua minggu ini Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan noonanya ini,

"Noona punya banyak kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan dirumah, Kyu." Jawan Ahra seraya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Arraseo, titip salam untuk eomma dan appa, ya."

"Ne, annyeong." Pamit Ahra. "Annyeong, hati-hati dijalan."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya, Kyu." Kata Sungmin setelah Ahra pulang. "Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak makanan yang diberikan Ahra.

"Noonamu cantik, ya." gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukai noonaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Sungmin iseng.

"Ani." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Sungmin yang melihat pipi Kyuhyun itu pun semakin iseng. "Hayoo~ Kau cemburu yak arena aku memuji noonamu?" Rona dipipi Kyuhyun semakin jelas.

"Ani, ani, ani."

"Aigoo~ Kyunnie juga ganteng, kok." Ujar Sungmin semakin jahil. *Ketularan Kyu, tuh*

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Menurutnya nada bicara Sungmin sangatlah imut dan panggilan Kyunnie yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin sangatlah manis ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh. Sudahlah, aku mau makan. Jangan ganggu aku." Kyuhyun memakan makanannya. "Ne, ne. Makanlah. Haaah~" Sungmin kembali mendudukan diri dilantai dan kembali mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan stempel itu.

**Esoknya, pagi hari~**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, didalam kelas itu hanya ada Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan kali ini ada seorang lagi yang kita kenal dengan nama Kangin.

"Kau tidak lupa membawa bukuku, kan?" tanya Kangin. "Hmm, sepertinya aku lupa." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng seraya tetap memainkan PSPnya. "Memangnya buku apa sih, hyung? Angel Without Wings yang hari itu hyung pinjamkan ke Kyuhyun?" tanya Zhoumi. "Ya, buku yang itu. Kau tidak menghilangkannya kan, Kyu?" tanya Kangin.

Sungmin hanya berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, yaitu memikirkan tentang stempel. " Ani, semalam aku baru saja melihatnya dilaci. Hanya saja aku lupa meletakannya didalam tas." Jawan Kyuhyun jujur sambil tetap memainkan PSPnya.

"Sepertinya hyung sangat mengkhawatirkan buku itu. Memangnya buku itu sangat mahal, ya?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Buku itu buku kesayanganku karena itu pemberian terakhir dari namja- mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan namjachinguku." Ujar Kangin lirih. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang mendengar itu melotot kearah Kangin.

"Mwo? Namjachingu?" tanya Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun serentak. "Hyung punya pacar? Namja?" tanya Zhoumi. Kangin hanya mengangguk. "Kukira tidak ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu, sekalipun itu orang yang tidak waras." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. "Ya! apa maksudmu? Gini-gini aku ini ada yang mau, tahu!" Kangin menghadiahi sebuah jitakan gratis dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Yeobosseo, hyung. Bisakah hyung datang sekarang? Aku ingin bertanya. Ne, gomawo." Sungmin memutuskan panggilannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kau melihat apa?" tanya Kangin yang heran melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang. Sedangkan Zhoumi yang mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan diri ke PSPnya.

"Waeyo, Sungmin-ah? Ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba berda dibelakang Sungmin. "Aisshh, aku tidak suka dengan aura yang ada disini. Dan siapa bocah ini?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menunjuk Kangin.

Sungmin menarik Leeteuk untuk mengobrol diluar kelas, tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendengarnya dan menganggapnya aneh akrena berbicara sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat Leeteuk.

"Itu sunbaenya Kyuhyun, namanya Kangin. Wae, hyung? Kau ada masalah dengan Kangin hyung?" tanya Sungmin. "Ani. Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Leeteuk. "Oh iya, hyung bisa memutar kembali ingatan manusia? Aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana terkahir kali aku meletakkan stempelku itu."

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak bisa membantu urusan kalian." Jawab Leeteuk. "Yahh, masa tidak bisa sih, hyung? Sekaliii saja." Mohon Sungmin. "Mianhae, kalau aku membantumu, aku bisa dihukum oleh nenek tua cerewet itu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." ujar Leeteuk dengan nada menyesal.

"Haah~ yasudahlah." Desah Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa lagi ya, Kyu." Ujar Kangin. Lalu ia pun keluar dari kelas itu seraya memegang beberapa buku ditangannya, mungkin buku pelajaran. Saat Kangin menutup pintu, sesuatu terjatuh dari selipan buku yang dipegang Kangin. Lalu sesuatu yang menyerupai lembaran kertas itu berhenti tepat dibawah kaki Leetek.

Leeteuk pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah benda yang ternyata selembar foto itu, Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah foto itu. Seketika mata Sungmin dan Leeteuk sama-sama terbelalak.

"Omonaaa." Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menganga. "I-itu, yang difoto itu wajah hyung dan Kangin hyung kan? Kenapa kalian bisa foto bersama?" tanya Sungmin.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Kenapa bisa ada fotoku dengannya?" Mata Leeteuk tidak sengaja menangkap sebaris tulisan dibagian bawah foto itu.

Kangin yang menyadari bahwa foto itu terjatuh langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok untuk mengambil selembar foto itu lalu kembali berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

Leeteuk masih tetap shock dengan tulisan dibagian bawah foto itu. "Apa ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Leeteuk pelan.

Dibagian bawah foto itu bertuliskan..

'Me and My LOVE'

~TBC~

Huwweee~ makin ngaco aja nih alur ceritanya. Mian, dichap ini author gak bisa tulis nama –nama reviewer. Soalnya laptop udah mau lobet jadi tenkyu-tengkyuannya di chap depan aja yah… ^^

Oh ya, author juga ada bikin FF baru. Judulnya The Destiny. Kalau ada yang berniat silahkan baca and jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review .

Okeh, akhir kata..

Review, please.. Gomawo ~

m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: Hati-hati! Terdapat kegaje-an, BL, OOC, Typo(s), dll. Hohohoho *plakk***

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Annyeong~! Jumpa lagi di chap 7! Mian kalau lama updatenya. Baiklah, kita mulai chap 7 nya… ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~=$UP3R JUN10R=~

"Leeteuk hyung aneh. Sejak foto itu terjatuh, dia jadi sering melamun." Ujar Sungmin tanpa sadar. Saat ini, ia dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Mwo? Leeteuk? Nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendengar nama yang terasa asing baginya.

"Ah, ani. Bukan siapa-siapa kok." Sungmin baru sadar bahwa ia hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang Leeteuk yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun keberadaannya.

"Bohong! Ayolah~ Katakan saja, hyung~ Aku kan penasaran." Rengek Kyuhyun.

" Atau jangan-jangan itu pacar hyung, ya?" Tebak Kyuhyun seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Sungmin.

"Ehh? Bukan! Aku tidak punya pacar. Minta putus dengan Sunny saja belum, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa punya pacar." Jawab Sungmin jujur. "Oh, lalu Leeteuk itu siapa dong?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Itu.. Dia itu seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya. "Oh." Mereka kembali berjalan dalam suasana hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung mau tinggal denganku sampai kapan?" Kini mereka berdua telah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci rumah dan kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak suka aku tinggal bersamamu? Kau merasa risih tinggal seatap dengan makhluk sepertiku?" Sungmin terlihat sedih saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Eh? A-ani! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, sampai kapan hyung akan tinggal denganku? Sampai kapan hyung akan dalam wujud seperti ini? Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau hyung selamanya dalam wujud seperti ini. Hyung tidak kembali ke ragamu?"

"Entahlah, suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali ke ragaku asal kau tetap ada untuk membantu dan mendukungku."

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap ada untuk membantu dan mendukung hyung kapanpun dan dimanapun." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

'Jeongmal gomawo, Kyuhyung-ah.'

**Gaseumi nunmuri**

**Tto neoui gieogi**

**Han bangul, han bangul**

**Tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**

**Ureodo, ureodo**

**Jiwojiji anneun gieogeul ttara**

**Oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda**

**_SuJu-Memories_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time~ 2 Hari kemudian~**

Hari ini hari ke 9 setelah keluarnya roh Sungmin dari tubuhnya, itu artinya waktu Sungmin hanya tinggal 40 hari.

Dan hari ini, kebetulan Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada kelas di kampusnya, jadi hari ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk jalan-jalan.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka tengah berjalan dijalan yang banyak pertokoannya. "Terserah hyung saja." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya melihat-lihat isi dari toko-toko itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ketoko ini dulu? Aku ingin melihat-lihat boneka." Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk salah satu toko yang khusus menjual boneka-boneka.

"Baiklah." Kemudian, mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki toko boneka itu.

"Katakan saja kalau ada yang ingin hyung beli." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang.

"Waaahh~ Lihat ini, Kyu. Boneka ini sama persis dengan boneka milikku. Lucu 'kan?" Sungmin menunjuk boneka kangguru yang memiliki seekor anak kangguru kecil dikantungnya yang terletak diantara boneka-boneka lainnya. *Bayangin aja boneka yang ada di drakornya*

Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil boneka yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin tadi.

"Dulu ingin membeli boneka ini karena kangguru ini memiliki anak kangguru kecil dikantungnya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan anak kangguru itu dari kantung ibunya.

"Lucu." Komentar Kyuhyun sambil mengamati boneka anak kangguru yang ada ditangan kirinya. Sedangkan Sungmin, melihat induk kangguru yang ada ditangan kanan Kyuhyun. Pandangannya tidak sengaja berhenti dikantung induk kangguru itu.

Sungmin tampang berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya ia pernah meletakkan sesuatu yang penting didalam kantung kangguru miliknya. Sungmin berusaha keras memikirkan benda apa yang ia sembunyikan didalam kantung boneka miliknya.

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin setelah ia ingat benda apa yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ne? Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan seraya meletakan kembali anak kangguru itu kedalam kantung induknya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana stempel itu berada. Aku pernah menyembunyikannya dikantung boneka kangguru milikku, dikamarku." Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk kantung boneka itu.

"Eh? Dikantung boneka milikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suara pelan, agar orang-orang tidak menganggapnya gila karena berbicara sendiri. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita kerumahmu." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil meletakan kembali boneka itu ketempat semula. "Tunggu, Kyu. Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi sekarang?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Kalau tidak secepatnya, temanmu yang bernama Siwon dan pacarmu itu pasti akan mengambilnya duluan. Lagian hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan dirumah." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah mereka telah keluar dari toko itu.

"Lalu kita kerumahku naik apa? Apa kau sanggup berjalan hingga kerumahku? Jaraknya cukup jauh loh." ujar Sungmin saat mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun lupa mengambil dompetnya dan uang yang kebetulan Kyuhyun bawa disakunya itu tidak cukup untuk membayar uang taksi.

"Tidak apa, kita berjalan saja menuju rumahmu."

"Arraseo. Kajja, kita kerumahku sekarang."

**Don't! Don! Modeun ge don sesang**

**Won ane gadhin nuh**

**What is your mind**

**You outta control what is your mind**

**Jebal juwireul dorabwa**

**Juhlmangui nunbichi boijana**

**Stop bangin' my head, my eyes gone red**

**_SuJu-Don't Don!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukkhh, hari ini mataharinya sangat menyengat. Panas~" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ibaskan buku tipis kearah wajahnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Karena aku, kau sampai harus panas-panasan seperti ini."

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun mengibas-ibas dengan tangannya untuk mengurangi panas ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Yasudah. Ayo cepat jalan, agar cepat sampai ke rumahku." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun unruk mempercepat langkah mereka agar cepat sampai dirumah Sungmin.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Kini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Sungmin yang bisa dibilang mewah itu.

"Semalam keluargaku sudah kembali kerumah, dan mungkin dirumah akan sering ada orang karena mereka akan menjagaku secara bergantian." Jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa hyung bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena semalam aku sempat berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan kebetulan mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang hal ini. Appa bilang, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang menjaga rumah. Lalu diputuskanlah bahwa setiap harinya akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang tetap dirumah secara bergantian." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi hari ini dirumah akan ada orang?"

"Yup! Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang menjaga rumah hari ini." Jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku masuk?" Kyuhyun bingung, jika ia masuk kedalam dengan cara yang sama seperti hari itu, ia pasti akan ketahuan.

"Mudah, kau hanya perlu menekan bel ini. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah, dan minta izin untuk masuk kekamarku dengan alasan ingin mengambil sesutau milikmu yang kupinjam dikamarku."

"Mwo? Aku harus masuk kekamarmu? Itu 'kan sungguh tidak sopan, sudah bertamu malah minta masuk kekamar orang lain lagi."

"Hee? Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan kata sopan, Kyu? Selama ini, Kyuhyun yang kukenal itu adalah Kyuhyun yang tidak kenal dengan kata sopan, deh." Kata Sungmin jahil.

"Ya! Hyung ini memandang rendah aku, ya? Gini-gini aku tuh tetap kenal dengan yang namanya sopan santun. Sudah ah. Lalu sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah merasa bahwa percakapannya dengan Sungmin semakin melenceng dari tujuan mereka.

"Wookie(?)! Kau ikuti saja kata-kata dan interupsiku." Ujar Sungmin bersemangat. *Wookie maksudnya 'okeh'.*

"Tekan belnya, Kyu." Kyuhyun pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

TING TONG

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat seorang namja keluar dari rumah itu. "Ne, nuguse- ah! Kau yang hari itu kan?" tanya namja itu.

'Mati aku! Aku lupa kalau dirumah ini ada si brother complex.' Pikir Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kenapa diam? Katakan sesuatu. Bilang saja kalau kau ada keperluan di rumahku." Ujar Sungmin.

'Ya Tuhan.. Semoga saja aku tidak mati kehabisan kata-kata ditangan si brother complex mengerikan ini.' Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ternyata seorang King of Evil bisa berdoa juga. *Ditendang*

"A-ah, annyeong umm-"

"Sungjin." Jawab Sungjin cepat. "Ah, ne. Annyeong Sungjin-ah, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, teman Sungmin." kata Kyuhyun. "Oh, lalu ada keperluan apa datang kesini?"

"Umm, aku.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuambil dikamar Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Mwo? kamar hyungku? Untuk apa?" Sungjin terlihat mulai curiga dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ingin masuk kekamar hyungnya.

"Itu.. Sebelum hyungmu kecelakaan, dia menyuruhku datang kesini untuk mengambil buku yang ada dikamarnya." Ujar Kyuhyun asal.

"Buku? Buku apa?" selidik Sungjin. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. "Aku hanya memiliki beberapa buku tentang alat music gitar dan sulap saja." Ujar Sungmin.

"Umm, buku tentang cara bermain gitar." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungjin terlihat masih ragu untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk kerumahnya karena Sungjin masih sangat yakin kalau hyungnya itu tidak pernah memiliki teman yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungjin-ah, bisakah aku masuk untuk mengambil buku itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, sedangkan Sungmin yang ada disamping Kyuhyun hanya komat-kamit gaje agar dongsaengnya ini membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Masuklah." Akhirnya Sungjin membiarkan Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendesah lega.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah Sungmin setelah sebelumnya melewati teras yang lumayan luas.

"Kamar Sungmin hyung berada dilantai 2, diujung sebelah kiri." Kata Sungjin saat mereka telah masuk kedalam rumah yang besar itu. "Aku masih ada keperluan didapur, jadi kau kekamar Sungmin hyung sendirian ya. Jangan macam-macam!"

"Ne." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dengan langkah pelan.

"Cepat sedikit, Kyu." Gumam Sungmin seraya mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Iya, iya." Bisik Kyuhyun, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jangan mengobrak-abrik kamarku, ya."

"Iya, cerewet sekali sih." Bisik Kyuhyun saat ia telah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. Tangannya pun terulur menggapai gagang pintu itu dan memutarnya.

Kyuhyun melotot saat pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Kesan pertama yang Kyuhyun dapat adalah, kamar ini penuh dengan warna pink! "Kenapa berhenti, Kyu? Ayo, cepat."

"Pink." Desis Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang kebetulan dapat mendengar itupun hanya nyegir kuda. "Ayo, cepat! Aku tahu kau kagum dengan kamarku ini, tapi kalau berlama-lama terus nanti Sungjin akan curiga dan masuk kekamar ini." Sungmin kembali mendorong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah masuk, Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu kamar dan segera mencari boneka kangguru milik Sungmin.

"Boneka hyung dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Itu. Disana, diatas meja." Sungmin menunjuk dan berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang ada disamping lemari.

"Stempelnya ada didalam kantung itu." Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan anak kangguru dari kantung induknya lalu merogoh kantung kangguru itu. Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah benda yang berwarna merah dan berbentuk seperti lipstick.

"Yang ini, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menun jukkan stempel itu ke Sungmin. "Coba kau buka , Kyu." Kyuhyun pun membuka tutupnya. "Iya, itu stempelnya. Cepat simpan disakumu, lalu kau ambil salah satu buku musikku dirak itu." Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah rak yang berisi buku-buku.

"Kajja, kita turun." Kata Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya telah mengambil salah satu buku tentang music dirak buku itu. Lalu mereka pun turun dari kamar Sungmin menuju kelantai bawah.

"Sudah ketemu bukunya?" tanya Sungjin yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu. "Ne, sudah. Oh ya, ini ada kue. Kebetulan tadi aku mampir sebentar di kafe." Kyuhyun memberikan sekotak kecil kue coklat yang ia beli saat perjalanan kerumah Sungmin tadi.

"Ne, gomawo." ujar Sungjin yang menerima bingkisan itu.

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Annyeong." Kyuhyun berniat beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi ditahan oleh suara Sungjin.

"Tunggu." Sungjin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengahampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Kau teman Sungmin hyung dikelas musik ya?" tanya Sungjin. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin, Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ne, aku temannya dikelas musik. Waeyo?"

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kau bisa berteman dengan hyungku." Jawab Sungjin. "Oh. Ne, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Annyeong." Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari rumah Sungmin yang diantar oleh Sungjin.

"Haaahh~ Untung saja aku selamat dari monster brother complex itu." Desah Kyuhyun lega, kini mereka sedang menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

"Hee? Monster brother complex? Maksudmu Sungjin?" tanya Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ne, menurutku dia itu menyeramkan. Selalu mencurigaiku seolah aku ini seorang penjahat, selalu berbicara padaku dengan nada dingin, menatapku dengan pandangan mencurigai."

"Hahaha! Dia itu memang seperti itu. Sungjin selalu menjaga dan menyayangiku kapanpun dan dimanapun. Itulah sebabnya ia tahu segala hal tentangku." Kata Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Dulu, dia itu adalah orang yang lemah. Dia sering sakit-sakitan, dia rapuh, sering dijahili oleh teman-temannya. Dan akulah orang pertama yang ada disampingnya saat dia sedih, senang, dan sakit. Orang tua kami itu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, mereka jarang ada disisi kami saat kami membutuhkan mereka

Tapi aku tahu, mereka itu selalu memerhatikan kami disaat mereka selesai dari pekerjaan mereka." Kyuhyun mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin dengan hikmat(?).

"Itulah mengapa Sungjin sangat menyayangiku. Sekarang, dia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang kuat dan pemberani. Sekarang, dialah orang pertama yang selalu melindungiku, memelukku disaat aku sedih, dan menemaniku disaat aku bosan." Lanjutnya.

"Karena itulah dia bersikap dingin dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku sebagai temanku, ia baru akan percaya jika aku sendiri yang memperkenalkannya. Ia takut jika ada orang asing yang mengaku sebagai temanku untuk menyakitiku." Ujar Sungmin.

"Oh. Dia dongsaeng yang baik, ya." Komentar Kyuhyun. "Ne, dialah dongsaengku yang paling kusayangi." Kata Sungmin.

"Oh, begitu? Hyung tidak sayang padaku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura sedih. "Hee? Memangnya kau ingin aku menyayangimu? Hayoo~ Kau menyukaiku, ya? Hm? Hm? Hm?" Goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. 'Tadinya aku berencana menggoda Sungmin hyung, kok malah aku yang digoda sih? Cih.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kalau iya, hyung mau jadi namjachinguku, eh?" balas Kyuhyun. "Mwo?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Hahaha! Ekspresimu lucu, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Aisshh, kau ini. Dasar!" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak keberatan dikerjai seperti itu, toh Kyuhyun juga pasti akan mengatakan hal seperti itu suatu saat nanti.

"Hah, sudahlah. Jangan berbicara lagi. Untung saja dijalanan ini sepi, kalau sampai ada yang melihatku berbicara dengan hyung, aku bisa dikira gila." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, bagus dong kalau kau dikira gila." Balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mendecih pelan mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Kangteuk Story~**

"Uaahh~ Lelahnya~" Desah Leeteuk setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, yaitu menjemput orang-orang yang keluar dari rohnya, alias menjemput roh orang yang meninggal. Saat ini Leeteuk sedang duduk dikursi taman.

Leeteuk adalah seorang malaikat penjemput nyawa dan bisa juga disebut sebagai seorang scheduler. Wujud aslinya adalah roh yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia, tapi ia memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti manusia biasa untuk sementara.

Matanya tidak sengaja berhenti disebuah café yang ada dipinggir jalan. Café itu lumayan ramai karena café itu termasuk café yang cukup terkenal.

"Ummhh, ada baiknya juga kalau bersantai sebentar dicafe itu." Lalu Leeteuk pun mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujud yang dapa dilihat, namun ia merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah orang lain, bukan seperti wajah Leeteuk yang biasa kita kenal itu. Intinya, Leeteuk merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia utuh dengan wajah yang berbeda.

Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan dan masuk kedalam café itu lalu menduduki salah satu meja kosong yang ada di café itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan di café itu. Leeteuk pun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah sura menginteurpsi.

"Astaga!" seru Leeteuk kaget. Pelayan itu juga ikut kaget karena seruan dari Leeteuk. "Mianhae, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya pelayan itu. 'Dia 'kan namja yang ada dikampus itu. Namja yang memiliki foto itu.' Pikir Leeteuk sambil menatap wajah pelayan itu.

"Uhhmm, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu. "Umm, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Ne, silahkan." Jawab pelayan itu mempersilhkan. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Namaku Kim Young Woon, tapi biasanya dipanggil dengan nama Kangin." Jawab pelayan yang ternyata bernama Kangin itu. "Ohh."

"Lalu, anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Kangin lagi. "Ah, aku ingin memesan secangkir kopi panas." Jawab Leeteuk. "Ne, silahkan tunggu beberapa menit." Lalu Kangin pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kim Young Woon. Kangin. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu, seperti sering menyebutkan nama itu." Gumam Leeteuk.

.

.

.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TING TONG

"Ne, nuguseyo? Eh, Siwon hyung?" tanya Sungjin saat keluar dari rumah hendak membuka gerbang. "Annyeong, Sungjin-ah." Sapa Siwon.

"Annyeong, ada keperluan apa ya?" Sungjin mempersilahkan Siwon masuk kedalam rumah. Siwon tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin mengambil barang-barang yang setidaknya dapat ditaruh diruang kamar inap Sungmin. mungkin dengan begitu, suasana dikamar inap Sungmin tidak akan terasa membosankan."

"Barang-barang? Baiklah, kau bisa mengambilnya dikamarnya." Ujar Sungjin.

"Ne, gomawo." Siwon pun naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk kekamar Sungmin. Setelah ia masuk kekamar itu, Siwon langsung membuka laci dan lemari Sungmin.

"Dimana stempelnya? Dia meletakannya dimana?" gumam Siwon. Ia pun merogoh saku baju Sungmin yang tergantung dilemari, merogoh tas-tas Sungmin, mencarinya dilaci dan lemari. Dibawah bantal dan kasur Sungmin.

Setelah mencari ke setiap sudut kamar Sungmin dan tidak menemukan apapun, akhirnya Siwon pun memutuskan untuk merapikan kembali kamar Sungmin. Setelah itu, ia mengambil beberapa boneka dan foto-foto Sungmin untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Sungjin-ah, aku sudah mengambil barang-barangnya, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Ujar Siwon seraya menenteng beberang tas yang berisi barang-barang Sungmin. "Ne. Hati-hati dijalan." Jawab Sungjin.

Siwon hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu dimeja makan. "Sungjin-ah, itu bungkusan apa? Kau membeli kue? Kenapa tidak membeli makanan yang lebih berat saja? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil yang bisa diyakini berisi kue karena merk café yang ada dikotak itu.

"Oh ini. Ini pemberian dari teman Sungmin hyung yang tadi mampir kesini." Jawab Sungjin sambil mengambil kotak kue itu. "Teman Sungmin?"

"Ne, tadi dia datang untuk mengambil buku dikamar Sungmin hyung." Jawab Sungjin.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia sungguh curiga dengan seseorang itu. "Umm, kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu." Ujar Siwon.

"Ne, aku juga tidak pernah mendegar nama ini. Dan aku yakin sekali kalau Sungmin hyung tidak pernah memperkenalkan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun padaku." Kata Sungjin.

"Dia bilang, dia itu teman Sungmin hyung dikelas musik." Lanjutnya.

"Kelas musik?" Sungjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon tampak berpikir sebentar. "Oh, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Sungjin-ah. Annyeong." Lalu Siwon pun keluar dari rumah itu dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan menelepon seseorang. "Yeobosseo, Sunny-ah. Sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu, lalu kau temani aku ke kelas khursus musik Sungmin untuk menemui Ryeowook. Aku ada keperluan dengannya."

~TBC~

Huwaaahh~ Selesai juga~ *nepuk jidat Umin*(?)

Mianhae, dichap ini bagian Kangteuknya sedikit. Bagian Kyuminnya juga author belum bisa bikin romantis, soalnya banyak hal yang harus Sungmin kerjakan selain bermesra-mesraan dengan Kyuhyun. *Jiahh*

~ widiwMin, kangkyumi, Kang Min Hyun, Evilkyu Vee, Maykyuminnie, JiYoo861015, KyuMinnie, YuyaLoveSungmin, YooMi, Henmin, 18, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, amniminry, Jeng Kyura, Nha Kyuyeeunmin, Kim Gyurin, Jirania, Rima KyuMin Elf, EvilPumkin, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, mako47117, Ayuni Lee, Yenni Gaemgyu.

Gomawo atas reviewnya.. ^^

Okeh, akhir kata.

Review, please… Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL**

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Annyeong! Author datang lagi. Nih, chap 8 update! *Nyodorin chap 8*

Uaaahh~ US Ganjil telah berakhir, sekarang tugas author tinggal ngelanjutin FF author yang pada belum kelar.. Hehehe

Dichap ini unsur Kangteuknya lebih banyak dari pada Kyumin. Soalnya banyak yang minta Kangteuk diperpanjang sih. ^^

Okelah, kita mulai..

Enjoy~! ^^

_._._._._._._._._._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebuah mobil yang bisa dibilang mewah kini berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar dan tinggi.

"Setahuku, Ryeowook oppa itu ada dikelas 7, satu kelas dengan Sungmin oppa." Ujar Sunny seraya melepas seatbeltnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang kesini. Dulu aku juga satu kelas dengan Sungmin, tapi sejak aku berurusan dengan kantor appanya Sungmin, aku keluar dari khursus musik ini." Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Sunny memandang punggung Siwon sejenak sebelum ia masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Siwon masuk kedalam salah satu kelas yang ada didalam gedung itu, Sunny mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

"Annyeong." Sapa Siwon. Semua mata yang ada diruangan itu tertuju pada Siwon. "Ah! Siwon hyung!" Ryeowook berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Siwon. "Ah, Sunny-ah juga ada disini." Ryeowook tersenyum kearah Sunny lalu kembali menatap Siwon.

"Tumben datang kesini. Ada apa Siwon hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook. Yesung yang baru menyadari kedatangan Siwon pun langsung menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon-ah. Apa kabar?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Siwon adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama hingga dewasa, dan mereka mulai jarang saling bertemu.

"Baik, Yesung hyung. Aku datang kesini untuk bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Siwon. "Ne, tanyakan saja." Jawab Yesung.

"Umm, apakah disini ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Yesung tampak berpikir keras.

"Kalau Yesung hyung yang berpikir, sampai kakek-kakek pun tidak akan dapat jawabannya." Ujar Ryeowook santai. "Ya!" sergah Yesung.

"Hahahaha. Kalian ini tidak berubah, ya. Masih tetap akur. Haha." Ujar siwon yang diselingi dengan tawaan kecil.

Pipi Ryeowook merona, sedangkan Yesung yang memang lelet seperti peliharaannya hanya diam.

"Lalu, apakah disini ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Umm, ani. Dikelas ini tidak ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tapi kalau dikelas lain sih aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, begitu." ujar Siwon. "Tanya saja pada Sung seonsaengnim yang ada dibagian pengabsenan murid. Dia pasti memiliki daftar lengkap murid-murid yang belajar disini." Ujar Yesung memberi saran.

"Wahh, tumben nih otak jalan. Biasanya juga buntu." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menggetok-getok kepala Yesung dengan jari telunjukanya.

"Wookie.. Kenapa kau jadi iseng sekali sih?" Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Yesung. "Memangnya ada apa, hyung? Seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja, seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mengaku sebagai teman Sungmin. aku tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu, bahkan Sungjin saja tidak mengenalinya. Aku hanya takut namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu akan menyakiti Sungmin." Jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kami keruangan Sung seonsangnim sekarang. Maaf mengganggu." Lanjut Siwon seraya meninggalkan kelas itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne, silahkan masuk." Ujar seorang yeoja dari dalam ruangan. "Annyeong, seonsaengnim." Sapa Siwon sopan.

"Ne, annyeong. Silahkan duduk. Ada keperluan apa, ya?" tanya Sung seonsaengnim yang tadinya sedang membaca koran.

"Umm, mianhae kalau saya mengganggu anda. Saya ingin bertanya, apakah disini ada murid yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sunny langsung. Sung seonsaengnim mengernyitkan dahinya, sedang berpikir.

"Sebentar, biar saya lihat didaftar siswa." Siwon dan Sunny menunggu Sung seonsaengnim yang sedang memeriksa daftar muridnya.

"Mianhae, tapi yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun tidak terdaftar dalam murid yang belajar dikhursus ini. Yang ada hanya Cho Min Yu." ujar Sung seonsaengnim setelah selesai melihat datar siswa.

Siwon melebarkan matanya. "Tidak ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Apa seonsaengnim yakin?" tnay Siwon.

"Ne, saya sangat yakin. Di sekolah ini tidak ada siswa yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab seonsaengnim itu dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, gamsahamnida atas pemberitahuannya. Maaf kalau kami mengganggu. Kami permisi dulu, seonsaengnim. Annyeong." Pamit Sunny.

"Ne, cheonman." Jawab Sung seonsaengnim seraya berjabat tangan dengan Sunny dan Siwon.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki hal ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar tidak kenal dengan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon saat mereka telah duduk didalam mobil. Sunny menggeleng.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kita harus sesegera mungkin mencari tahu tentang orang ini. Bisa saja namja ini akan menggagalkan rencana kita. Namja ini mencurigakan." Kata Siwon seraya melajukan mobilnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Anda ingin memesan apa, nona?" tanya Kangin dengan sebuah buku kecil dan pen ditangannya. "Aku ingin memesan cheese cake ini dan strawberry milk shake." Jawab seorang yeoja. "Itu saja?" tanya Kangin. "Ne, itu saja." Yeoja itu tersenyum manis kearah Kangin.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan tunggu beberapa menit. Gamsahamnida." Setelah membungkuk, Kangin lalu pergi dapur untuk menaruh daftar pesanan.

"Huh! Yeoja centil. Ngapain sih dia senyum-senyum ke namja itu? Menyebalkan." Ujar seorang namja dengan nada kesal sambil memnutup buku menu dengan kasar.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus sekesal ini?" namja itu yang bernama Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kali ini Leeteuk merubah dirinya menjadi seorang namja dengan rambut sedikit ikal dan berwarna hitam dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, tuan?" tanya Kangin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Leeteuk dengan senyum yang menawan.

Leeteuk menoleh dengan raut terkejut. "Kau mengagetkan aku, Kangin-shii." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Ah, mianhae. saya tidak bermaksud mengagetkan anda. Eh? Anda tahu nama saya darimana?" tanya Kangin.

"Eh? I-itu.. Umm, aku.. Itu! Tanda pengenal dibajumu." Jawab Leeteuk seraya menunjuk tag name yang ada dibaju Kangin. "Ahh, betul juga. Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Umm. Karena hari ini moodku sedang bagus, maka aku ingin memakan blueberry cake, tapi taruh sedikit selai coklat diatas cakenya, ya. Minuman soda sepertinya cocok untuk makanan manis." Jawab Leeteuk.

Kangin tidak segera menulis pesanan Leeteuk. Ia memandang lurus kearah Leeteuk.

"Blueberry cake dengan selai coklat dan minuman soda?" tanya Kangin pelan. "Iya. Waeyo? Tidak ada yang seperti itu, ya?"

Kangin tidak menjawabnya. Pandangan matanya kini terlihat sedih.

'Dulu 'dia' juga suka makan blueberry cake dengan selai coklat dan minuman soda. Kebetulan sekali.' Pikir Kangin dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat sedih.

"Kangin-shii? Gwaenchana?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah khawatir. "Ah, ne. Gwaenchana. Silahkan tunggu beberapa menit." Lalu Kangin pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Aneh." Gumam Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menunggu sekitar 15 menit. "Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati." Ujar Kangin seraya meletakkan cake dan minuman soda dimeja.

"Gamsahamnida." Ujar Leeteuk. "Ne."

"Chakkaman." Leeteuk menahan tangan Kangin yang hendak beranjak dari tempat itu. "Ne? Waeyo?" Kangin berbalik kearah Leeteuk.

"Umm. Bisakah kau temani aku makan disini?" tanya Leeteuk ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak seorang pelayan untuk menemaninya makan. Entah kenapa Leeteuk merasa kesepian, dan kehadiran Kangin disisinya membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku hanya merasa sepi saja jika harus makan sendirian. Bisakah kau temani aku sampai aku selesai?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Sebenarnya Leeteuk malu menanyakan hal ini, tapi ada suatu perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Kangin melirik sekilas kearah dapur. "Sepertinya sekarang waktunya istirahat dan pergantian pekerja, jadi kurasa aku bisa menemanimu." Kangin duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dihadapan Leeteuk.

"Makanlah. Cake di café ini sangat enak loh." Ujar Kangin antusias. Leeteuk tersenyum senang dan menyuapkan cake kedalam mulutnya.

Entah kenapa, Kangin dan Leeteuk sama-sama merasa merindukan suasana seperti ini.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan Harinya~ hari ke 10**

"Kyuhyun! Bangun!" Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tidur dengan lelap.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun atau kau akan terlamb-eh!" Saat Sungmin sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun, kaki kanannya tersandung kaki kirinya sendiri dan hasilnya, Sungmin jatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka kini sangatlah dekat.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Sungmin masih membatu. Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin. 'Indah.' Pikir Kyuhyun saat melihat mata kelinci Sungmin.

"Eh? E-eh, mi-mianhae." Sungmin langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari kalau posisi mereka tadi sangatlah dekat dan sempat mengagumi Sungmin juga ikut merona.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Aisshh! Kenapa aku bisa tersandung sih?" gumam Sungmin seraya mengacak rambutnya.

TING TONG

"Kyu! Ada tamu, cepat bukakan pintunya!" seru Sungmin. "Iya. Sebentar, hyung." Kyuhyun buru-buru melingkarkan handuk dipinggangnya dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Huwooh!" Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Eh! Ja-jangan lihat kesini ya, hyung! Jangan ngintip!"

"Iya, iya. Siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu. Cepat pakai bajumu dan buka pintunya." Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah lemarinya dan mencari bajunya. Setelah mendapatkan baju dan celana yang cocok, ia langsung memakainya.

"Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi?" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Sungmin dibelakangnya.

"Ya, nuguseyo?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kyu~! Lama sekali membuka pintunya?"

"Ah, noona? Mianhae, tadi aku sedang mandi. Ada apa noona datang kesini." Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Ahra masuk.

"Noona membawakanmu makanan. Makanlah sebelum ke kampus." Ahra meletakkan sekotak makanan dimeja makan.

"Gomawo, noona. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan.

"Makanlah. Mianhae, Kyu. Noona tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, noona ada urusan sebentar dikantor. Kau bisa makan sendirian kan?" tanya Ahra ragu. "Ne. aku sudah biasa makan sendirian. Gwaenchana noona, kau pergi saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu noona pergi dulu ya. Annyeong." Kyuhyun mengantar Ahra sampai ke depan pintu dan Kyuhyun kembali memasuki rumahnya setelah Ahra pergi.

"Kau beruntung memiliki noona yang baik seperi Ahra noona, Kyu. Dia sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Sungmin sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Ne, dia noona yang paling baik didunia. Hyung juga beruntung memiliki dongsaeng yang perhatian seperi Sungjin, dia selalu melindungimu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya.

"Dia dongsaeng yang sangat kusayangi. Dia selalu melindungiku." Sungmin tersenyum mengingat dongsaengnya.

"Aku juga ingin bisa selalu melindungi hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin. "Ne?" Sungmin menatap tidak percaya ke Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin selalu melingungi hyung. Kalau aku selalu melindungi hyung, apa hyung juga akan sangat menyayangiku seperti hyung menyayangi Sungjin?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Sungmin mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku tidak ingin disayangi sebagaimana hyung menyayangi adik hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin menatap heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin hyung menyayangiku sebagai seseorang yang telah berhasil merebut hatimu, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang serius. "Mwo?" Sungmin terkejut dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin, ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sungmin pun hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang makan, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Yo! Kyuhyun! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi." Ujar Zhoumi yang sedang duduk dikursinya saat Kyuhyun memasuki kelas dengan Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau menunggu jawaban tugasku atau menungguku dari tadi, hm?" Kyuhyun duduk disamping.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, kalau kau tidak datang, jawabanmu itu juga sudah pasti tidak datang kan?" Zhoumi menerima buku yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Ehem! Aku merasakan hawa ya,ng aneh." Zhoumi mengusap tengkuknya. Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah Zhoumi. Zhoumi melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya.

"Temanmu itu sedang ada dimana?" tanya Zhoumi yang masih mengusap tengkuknya.

"Disampingmu." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Mwo?" Zhoumi menelan ludahnya dengan susah paya dan kembali fokus ke tugasnya.

"Woi!" Panggil seseorang dari arah pintu kelas Kyuhyun. "Hm? Kangin hyung? Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Zhoumi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih asyik dengan PSPnya. Kangin masuk kedalam dan duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Waeyo, hyung? Bukankah bukunya sudah kukembalikan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membalikkan badannya kearah Kangin dengan masih tetap memainkan PSPnya. Zhoumi juga ikut membalikkan badannya.

"Aku sedang bosan." Kangin mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari tasnya. "Aisshh, isi tasku ini berantakkan sekali sih." Kangin membalikkan tasnya dan menjatuhkan sampah-sampah yang ada didalam tasnya.

"Eh? Ini buku apa, hyung?" tanya Zhoumi seraya mengambil sebuah buku diary berwarna biru tua dari tumpukkan buku lain milik Kangin. "Eh! Jangan pegang buku itu." Kangin hendak merebut buku diary itu dari tangan Zhoumi. Namun Zhoumi cukup gesit untuk menjauhkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Sesuatu terjatuh dari selipan diary itu, dan jatuh tepat diatas meja Kyuhyun. "Hm? Apa ini? Surat cinta ya, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. Kali ini Kangin membiarkannya, ia merasa semua sudah terlanjur dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Kangin tersenyum getir. "Itu surat ucapan selamat untuk namjachinguku yang berulang tahun. Setiap tahun aku selalu memberikan surat itu. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku tidak pernah mengirimkannya surat ucapan selamat lagi." Jawab Kangin.

"Tapi surat ini dibuat untuk tanggal 1 Juli-eh? 2006? Surat ini sudah sangat lama, hyung. 5 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membaca isi surat itu.

Sungmin juga ikut membaca surat itu. Kemudian Sungmin melihat kearah Kangin yang kelihatan sangat sedih.

Kangin sempat menuduk sebentar, lalu ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Surat itu untuk namjachinguku yang berulang tahun ditanggal 1 Juli. Dan saat aku ingin memberikan surat ini untuk namjachinguku," Kangin menggantung kalimatnya.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menatap serius.

"Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan." Ujar Kangin yang berusaha untuk menahan kesedihannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kami sudah berpacaran sejak kami masih bersekolah. Bahkan kami sudah bertemu dan hisup bersama sejak kecil. Kami saling mengerti dan saling menyayangi, tapi ada suatu masalah yang membuat hubungan kami sempat renggang sebelum dia meninggal." Lanjut Kangin.

"Masalah?" tanya Sungmin. "Masalah apa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran. Kangin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyusun buku-bukunya.

"Gwaenchana, hyung?" tanya Zhoumi. "Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Kangin.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud kembali mengingatkanmu tentang namjachingumu itu." Kata Zhoumi yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mi. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa melupakannya." Jawab Kangin.

Sungmin menatap sedih kearah Kangin. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengingat sesuatu.

Foto itu. Sungmin ingin tahu apa hubungan Leeteuk dengan Kangin.

"Ada yang aneh." Gumam Sungmin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TING TONG TING TONG

"Kyu, kau langsung pulang kerumah?" tanya Sungmin. "Ne. Waeyo, hyung?" Kyuhyun menyusun buku-bukunya dan hendak pulang. Kelas Kyuhyun kini hanya ada dia dan Sungmin, semua siswa-siswa telah pulang.

"Kyu, bolehkan aku pulang dengan Kangin hyung?" tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu. "MWO?" Kyuhyun melotot kearah Sungmin.

"A-aku ingin coba mengikuti Kangin hyung. Boleh ya? Please~" mohon Sungmin.

"Untuk apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Sungmin pada Kangin.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengikutinya saja. Hanya untu satu malam saja, Kyu. Ayolah~" Sungmin melancarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu ditangan Kangin hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa merelakan Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan diapa-apakan, Kyu. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku." Kata Sungmin ngotot.

"Haahh, baiklah. Tapi satu malam saja, ya!" Sungmin merngangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. "Bye bye, Kyu!" pamit Sungmin sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Bye-bye." Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit sedih.

'Yahh, mala mini sendirian deh.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Sungmin POV**

Ah! Itu dia Kangin hyung! Aku berjalan dibelakang Kangin hyung. Ia memasuki sebuah rumah yang ada ditempat terpencil. Rumahnya tidak bisa dibilang mewah sih. Ani! Bahkan rumahnya bisa dibilang sangat sederhana. Apa dia tinggal sendirian?

Saat aku memasuki rumah ini, ternyata aku salah. Ini bukanlah sebuah rumah, melainkan sebuah apartemen kecil yang hanya berukuran sekitar 6x7 meter. Apartemen yang sangat sederhana. Dan ternyata dia memang tinggal sendirian. Keluarganya ada dimana?

Kulihat dia sedang memilah-milah baju dengan malas dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kenapa setelah pulang dari kampus dia kelihatan sangat lemas ya? kenapa saat di kampus dia terlihat bersemangat?

Beberapa menit aku menunggu dan akhirnya Kangin hyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi.

Ia menyisir rambutnya dan memakai jaketnya. Eh? Kangin hyung mau kemana? Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia berjalan dengan sangat lemas. Ia bahkan tidak makan saat pulang dari kampus. Apa dia tidak lapar?

Ia memasuki sebuah café. Café ini cukup terkenal sih, dulu aku pernah kesini satu kali dengan Wookie.

Ternyata dia salah satu pegawai di café ini.

Saat ia sedang melayani tamunya, ia sangat bersemangat. Bahkan aku sangat sering melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi saat bersama teman serekannya, ia terlihat pendiam dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa sih? Apa dia jadi putus asa setelah namjachingunya meninggal? Aku jadi penasaran dengan namjachingunya itu.

**Sungmin POV End**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TING TONG

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungjin saat membukakan pintu rumahnya. "Ah, Siwon hyung? Sunny hyung? Ada apa ya?" tanya Sungjin sambil mempersilahkan Siwon dan Sunny masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Annyeong, Sungjin-ah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja." Siwon duduk disofa yang ada diruang tamu. Sunny juga ikut duduk disamping Siwon.

"Ne. Tanya apa?" Sungjin duduk diseberang Siwon.

"Ciri-ciri Cho Kyuhyun itu seperti apa?" tanya Siwon langsung.

"Ciri-ciri Cho Kyuhyun? umm, kalau tidak salah dia berambut agak ikal dan berwarna coklat tua, tinggi, kurus dan tampan." Jawab Sungjin.

"Kalau tidak salah Sunny noona juga sudah pernah bertemu dengannya." Kata Sungjin. Siwon menoleh kearah Sunny yang terlihat terkejut. "Mwo? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne, hari itu noona datang keruang inap Sungmin hyung kan? Saat itu kan noona bertemu dengan seorang namja. Dia itu Cho Kyuhyun, teman Sungmin hyung." Jawab Sungjin.

"Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Siwon. "Namja? Namja yang hari itu ada diruang inap Sungmin? Itu Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak sempat berkenalan dengannya." Jawab Sunny.

"Kau masih ingat dengan wajahnya?" tanya Siwon lagi. Sunny tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku masih ingat." Jawab Sunny yakin. Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Sungjin, kami pamit pulang dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Siwon dengan senyuman yang lebar.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam harinya~ Rumah Kangin**

Pukul 8.15, Kangin sedang memakan ramyun instannya dengan tidak berselera. Ia kelihatan sangat tidak bersemangat dan tatapan matanya kelihatan kosong. Mulai dari pulang kuliah sampai jam 7.30, Kangin bekerja disuatu café yang cukup terkenal. Dan disaat Kangin sedang bekerja, Sungmin terus mengikutinya.

Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah kalender. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kangin kemudian kembali menghadap ke Kangin yang kini sedang berdiri dan berjalan kearah tumpukkan kardus-kardus.

Ia mengambil kardus pertama dan meletakannya kelantai. Ia lalu duduk dilantai dan membuka kardus itu. Sungmin mendekati Kangin dan ikut duduk didekat Kangin.

Kangin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu, seperti tumpukan kertas. Sungmin membaca salah satu kertas yang dihias sebagus mungkin. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah surat.

_**Dear My Chagiya,**_

_**Hyung~! Saengil chukka hamnida! Semoga di umur yang ke 23 ini hyung sehat selalu dan hubungan kita selalu baik dan semakin erat ya..! Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu.**_

_**Dari namjachingumu,**_

_**Kangin.**_

_**Untuk my chagiya,**_

_**Park Jung Soo.**_

'Park Jung Soo? Jadi itu nama namjachingunya?' pikir Sungmin. Sungmin kembali melirik surat itu. Disana tertera suatu tanggal. Tanggal 1 Juli 2005. 6 tahun yang lalu? 6 tahun yang lalu itu kan namjachingunya belum meninggal, tapi kenapa surat ini ada ditangan Kangin hyung? Seharusnya surat ini ada di namjachingunya.' Pikir Sungmin.

'Tunggu! 1 Juli? Sekarang tanggal berapa?' Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kalender. 'Hari ini tanggal.. 30 Juni?' Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kangin yang sedang memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk.

'Berarti besok itu..' Sungmin kembali melihat tanggal yang ada disurat Kangin.

'Ulang tahun sekaligus peringatan hari meninggalnya Jung Soo.'

~TBC~

*Jambak rambut* Mianha, Kangpa~! Author sebenarnya gak tega ngelihat Kangpa menderita seperti ini, tapi ini sudah jadi takdir Kangpa di FF ini. Nasibmu tidak beruntung di FF ini, oppa. *Dihajar Kangin*

Mianhae kalau updatenya lama. (- /\ -)

"**eLizxie Aire, Maykyuminnie, MiEunMinWook, widiwMin, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, YuyaLoveSungmin, Chikyumin, Evilkyu Vee, archelaine, JiYoo861015, Rima KyuMin Elf, YooMi, KyuMinnie, Sung Hye Ah, WindaaKyuMin, amniminry, Jeng Kyura, Ayuni Lee, Yenni Gaemgyu, hikaeve, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie"**

Thanks ya buat reviewnya! ^^

Kangteuknya berasa gak? Author dah buat setegang mungkin nih. Hehehehe ^^

Semoga memuaskan.

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	9. Chapter 9

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL**

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Annyeong~! Author balik lagi! Ada yang nungguin chap 9 gak nih? Gomawo buat yang nunggu lanjutan FF ini dengan sabar. ^^

Nih, chap 9 untuk readers semua~!

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kini Sungmin sedang memandang dengan kasihan kearah Kangin yang masih dengan setia membuka kedua matanya. Dengan kata lain, Kangin sama sekali belum tertidur dari tadi, padahal sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.40 pagi.

Dengan perlahan, Kangin membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai. 'Namjachingunya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Leeteuk hyung kenal dengan Park Jung Soo nggak, ya? Leeteuk hyung pernah bilang kalau dia telah menjadi scheduler selama 5 tahun, dan sebentar lagi jabatannya akan berkahir. Kalau ia telah bekerja selama 5 tahun, ada kemungkinan Leeteuk hyung pernah menjemput Jung Soo. Aigoo! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi pintar, ya?' Pikir Sungmin dengan bangganya.

"Yeobosseo, Leeteuk hyung. Bisa kau ke sini?"

"Ne, gamsahamnida, hyung."

"Annyeong." Sapa Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Sungmin. "Ah, hyung!" Sungmin berdiri. "Eh? Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini? Eh? Ini temannya Kyuhyun 'kan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, dia Kangin hyung." Leeteuk memandang Kangin dengan tatapan aneh. "Dia kenapa?" Leeteuk menunjuk Kangin yang kini sedang meletakkan kembali kardus itu ke tempat semula.

"Hyung kenal dengan Park Jung Soo?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menjawab Leeteuk. "Park.. Jung Soo?" Ulang Leeteuk. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak kenal," Jawab Leeteuk dengan pose berpikir. "Tapi kenapa namanya terasa tidak asing, ya?" Sungmin mengernyit mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Jadi, sebenarnya hyung kenal atau tidak?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Leeteuk menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Entahlah, antara kenal dan tidak kenal. Sepertinya kenal, eh, sepertinya aku tidak kenal, deh. Arrgh! Entahlah!" Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Aisshh, hyung ini. Apa ini karena faktor usia?" Leeteuk tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Memangnya ada apa sih dengan Park Jung Soo?" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kangin yang kini sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur tipis yang ada di lantai.

"Park Jung Soo itu namjachingunya Kangin hyung." Leeteuk merasa ada yang aneh di dadanya saat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "Namjachingu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne. Dan besok adalah hari peringatan meninggalnya Park Jung Soo." Leeteuk mengernyit.

"Jung Soo sudah meninggal?" Sungmin mengangguk, lalu ia duduk disamping Kangin yang masih belum memejamkan matanya. Leeteuk ikut duduk di samping Sungmin. "Besok hari peringatan kematian sekaligus ulang tahun Jung Soo." Leeteuk terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Sungmin. 'Meninggal di hari ulang tahun? Ada yang aneh. Sepertinya aku mengenal seseorang yang meninggal di hari ulang tahun, deh.' Leeteuk memandang lurus kearah Kangin yang kembali berdiri.

Pandangan Sungmin dan Leeteuk terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Kangin. Kangin kini tengah mencari sesuatu didalam lemarinya. Kangin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih dari lemari itu.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kangin.

Kangin duduk di lantai, Leeteuk dan Sungmin pun mengikutinya.

Dengan perlahan, Kangin membuka kotak yang cukup besar itu. Di dalam sana terdapat album foto, kalung kembar, dan kotak cincin. Kangin mengeluarkan album foto dari kotak itu lalu meletakkannya di lantai. Kangin lalu mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang dalam posisi terbalik saat di dalam kotak itu. Kangin membaliknya dan tampak 2 manusia difoto itu.

Leeteuk menahan nafasnya saat melihat foto itu, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri terkejut ketika foto itu dibalikkan. Itu adalah foto Leeteuk bersama seorang yeoja.

Leeteuk terlihat sedang duduk di sofa dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur di bahunya. Kangin melihat foto ke dua. Foto yang sama, tapi kini Leeteuk juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

'I-itu.. Itu aku? Kenapa ada fotoku?' Pikir Leeteuk heran. "Itu hyung, 'kan?" Tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kenapa Kangin hyung punya fotomu?" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu." Leeteuk kembali melihat kalender.

'Tanggal 1 Juli 2006, hari dimana aku mengajukan diri menjadi seorang scheduler dan penjemput karena ada hal duniawi yang belum kuselesaikan. Apa mungkin..' Leeteuk menepuk pundak Sungmin.

"Ne? Waeyo, hyung?"

"Jung Soo kapan meninggal?" tanya Leeteuk langsung. Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kalau tidak salah, tanggal 1 Juli 2006. Aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan tahunnya." Leeteuk tampak kaget dengan jawaban Sungmin. Leeteuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ukkh!" Sungmin menoleh ke Leeteuk saat mendengar rintihan itu. "Waeyo, hyung? Gwaenchanayo?" Sungmin tampak khawatir. "Arrghh! Errrgghh!" Leeteuk semakin mengerang kesakitan. "Hyung! Gwaenchana, hyung?" Sungmin semakin panik saat melihat keadaan Leeteuk.

Kangin menyentuh dada kirinya. Ada perasaan aneh di dadanya saat melihat foto itu. Biasanya ia akan merasakan perasaan sakit saat melihat foto itu, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah merasa merindukan namja yang ada di foto itu? Kangin tahu kalau namjachingunya itu tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Ia tahu foto itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Tapi Kangin terlambat menyadarinya, ia menyadari kalau semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman setelah Jung Soo meninggal.

"Ukkh! Gwae-gwaenchana." Jawab Leeteuk saat merasa kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi.

"Sungmin-ah," Panggil Leeteuk. "Ne?"

"Aku ingat. Yeoja itu, yeoja itu adalah adik kelasku sewaktu aku masih hidup. Dia selalu mengejarku dan melakukan apa saja agar aku mau menjadi pacarnya. Saat itu, saat di tempat latihan musik, dia mengatakan kalau dia sakit. itulah sebabnya dia menopang kepalanya dia bahuku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa hubungan Kangin dengan semua ini." Jelas Leeteuk menurut apa yang baru saja ia ingat.

Sungmin kembali memandang Kangin yang entah sejak kapan telah menyimpan kotak itu dan kembali berbaring di kasur tipisnya. 'Kangin hyung pernah mengatakan kalau ada suatu masalah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Jung Soo menjadi renggang sebelum Jung Soo meninggal. Benarkah Leeteuk hyung itu Jung Soo? Kalau memang benar, inikah masalah yang dimaksud Kangin hyung?' Sungmin memandang Leeteuk dan Kangin secara bergantian.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya~ Hari ke 11...**

"Minnie hyuuung~!" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berjalan di belakang Kangin. Kangin mengernyit. "Kau memanggil siapa, Kyu?" tanya Kangin seraya melihat kearah belakang. "Ah, ani. Aku hanya salah memanggil orang." Jawab Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah. Sungmin menahan tawanya melihat Kangin yang mengira Kyuhyun gila.

"Yasudahlah, aku ke kelas dulu, Kyu." Kyuhyun segera memeriksa tubuh Sungmin. "Kau tidak diapa-apakan 'kan, hyung?" Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin. untung saja mereka kini berada di koridor kampus yang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin. "Hmm? Hyung mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" goda Kyuhyun. "A-ani, siapa yang mengkhwatitkanmu? Aku cuma bertanya saja, kok." Jawab Sungmin gelagapan. 'Aisshh! Kenapa aku jadi seperti yeoja, sih? Memalukan!'

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Aigoo~! Bilang saja kalau hyung khawatir padaku. Aku sudah makan kok, hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Eh? Hyung? Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Kangin kembali lagi dan terlihat tergesa-gesa. "Aku lupa kalau aku punya hal penting yang harus kukerjakan. Aku pergi dulu, Kyu." Kangin kembali berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengernyit tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sungmin sendirinyit tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri hanya memandangi punggung Kangin yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia kenapa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ra-ha-sia~" Sungmin kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung.

"Oh ya, Kyu!" Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya. "Ne?"

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Chup!

"Neomu bogoshipeo, Kyuhyun-ah!" Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang. Lalu ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya yang beruntung mendapatkan kecupan manis dari Sungmin. "Hyung, seharusnya kau mengecupnya di bibir, bukan di pipi." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengejar langkah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hyung," Kangin berjongkok dan mengusap-usap nisan yang ada di depannya. "Bogoshipo, hyung. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku?" Kangin berusaha menahan air matanya. Leeteuk yang berdiri di belakang Kangin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Leeteuk terkejut saat melihat foto kecil yang ada di nisan itu.

Nisan bertuliskan 'Park Jung Soo' dengan foto kecil dibawa nama itu. Masalahnya, foto itu adalah foto Leeteuk.

"Kau tahu? Selama lima tahun ini, aku merasa seperti orang mati. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hyung. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" Kangin mengelap nisan putih itu dengan kain yang ada di tangannya, berniat membersihkan nisan yang sedikit kotor itu.

"Aku.." Kangin memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyusulmu, hyung. Tapi kenapa aku selalu gagal? Aku selalu gagal untuk bisa menyusulmu, hyung." Leeteuk berjongkok di samping Kangin.

"Mianhae." Leeteuk tanpa sadar mengatakan itu. Kangin terlihat terkejut. "Hyung? Kau kah itu?" Kangin mencari asal suara itu. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya Leeteuk ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini juga. "Aisshh! Lihatlah, hyung. Aku mengkhayal lagi. Kau membuatku gila, hyung." Kangin meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas nisan itu lalu menopang dahinya dengan tangan sebagai alas.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida. Saranghaneun Park Jung Soo, saengil chukka hamnida.." Kangin menyanyi lirih sambil tersenyum masih dengan posisi menopang pada nisan itu. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kangin. Hanya tersenyum kecil saja, karena kini ia tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Dulu, saat kau baru saja meninggalkanku, aku berharap kau akan kembali padaku. Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu. Akhirnya aku menyadari, kau tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi untuk selamanya. Disaat itulah aku memutuskan lebih baik aku yang menyusulmu saja. Tapi kenapa Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu, hyung? Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku untuk menyusulmu." Ujar Kangin lirih. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Leeteuk mulai terisak dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutup mulutnya. "Mianhae." Ujar Leeteuk lagi tanpa sadar.

Tes.. Tess

Tetesan air mulai turun dari langit. Kangin mengangkat kepalanya dari nisan itu lalu menengadah kearah langit. "Apa kau sedang mengangis, hyung?" Kangin menengadahkan tangannya dan tetesan air pun jatuh di telapak tangannya.

"Hyung, bogoshipeo. Neomu bogoshipeo, hyung. Saranghae." Hujan semakin deras membasahi Kangin dan Leeteuk. Air hujan menyamari air mata Kangin, begitu pula dengan Leeteuk.

_**Boku wa koko ni ite**_

_**Ima mo koko ni ite**_

_**Kimi to futari de mata**_

_**Aeru to shinjiteritu yo**_

_**_TVXQ-Stand By U_**_

'Hujan?' Sungmin melihat kearah jendela. Kini Sungmin tengah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang sedang serius. 'Tampan.' Pikir Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Iseng, tangan Sungmin terjulur dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya pun langsung menoleh pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh pipinya. Kyuhyun kembali mendengarkan penjelasaan dosen dengan tangan yang masih tetap menyentuh tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu pada buku tulisnya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

'_Hyung, setelah pelajaran ini selesai, jangan langsung pulang ke rumah dulu ya. Kita makan siang dulu.'_ Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TING TONG TING TONG

Semua pelajar keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyum sumringah. Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membalikkan badan kearah asal suara. "Seohyun?" Seohyun berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Oppa, bisa kau bantu aku membawa beberapa buku ini? Yoon seonsaengnim menyuruhku membawa buku ini ke perpustakaan. Buku-buku ini sangat berat," Ujar Seohyun yang terlihat kesusahan membawa buku-buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

Kyuhyun melirik ragu kearah Sungmin yang sedang memandangi Seohyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kyuhyun lalu melihat kearah sekelilingnya yang sepi. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain oppa. Jadi aku hanya bisa meminta tolong padamu," Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Gwaenchana." Ujar Sungmin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menatap Seohyun dan mengangguk. "Ah, gomawo, oppa." Seohyun pun menyerahkan beberapa buku pada Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

Sebelum menyusul Seohyun, Kyuhyun sempat menoleh ke Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu berjalan mengikuti Seohyun dari belakang.

"Haaaahh~" Sungmin menghela napas. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar kampus.

**.**

"Gomawo oppa atas bantuannya," Ujar Seohyun setelah selesai menaruh buku-buku itu di perpustakaan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mianhae oppa kalau aku membuang waktumu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa kecuali oppa."

"Gwaenchana. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Seohyun menghela napasnya. "Cuek sekali, sih." Gumam Seohyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Sungmin hyung ke mana, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan seraya celingak-celinguk mencari Sungmin di koridor kampus. Lalu, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari gedung kampusnya dan memilih untuk mencari Sungmin di luar gedung kampus.

Kyuhyun mencari dilapangan kampus, tidak ada. Di belakang gedung kampus juga tidak ada. Di taman samping gedung kampus juga tidak ada. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari Sungmin di area pertokoan yang ada di dekat kampusnya.

Dengan berlari kecil, Kyuhyun melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. 'Apa Sungmin hyung marah padaku?' pikir Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

Brukhh!

Karena tidak memerhatikan jalan dengan benar, Kyuhyun menabrak seorang namja tegap. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Gwaenchana." Jawab namja yang ditabrak itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Sunny memastikan. Siwon, namja yang yang tadi tertabrak itu mengernyit. "Kyuhyun?" gumam Siwon. "Ne? Ah, kau yang hari itu ada di rumah sakit 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sunny tidak menjawab, ia menoleh ke Siwon. "Jadi, namamu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Siwon. "Ne, Cho Kyu-"

"KYU!" panggil Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin. "LARI, KYU! LARII!" teriak Sungmin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap kaget pada Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berteriak, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon dan Sunny.

Kemudian, Kyuhyun langsung lari dari tempat itu. "Ya! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu! Ya!" Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Sunny juga berlari dengan sedikit kesusahan karena sepatu high heels yang ia gunakan. Sungmin berlari di belakang Siwon.

Kyuhyun berlari dan memasuki area jalanan yang sepi. Siwon berlari semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Grep! Bruggh!

Siwon menahan bahu Kyuhyun dan langsung mendorong Kyuhyun ke dinding. "Auw!" rintih Kyuhyun saat punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan cukup keras. Sungmin berhenti berlari saat ia berada tepat disamping Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sunny juga menyusul dari arah belakang Sungmin.

Siwon menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Katakan! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa urusanmu dengan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Aku teman Sungmin hyung," Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeram kesal. "Aku tahu kau itu penipu yang mengaku sebagai teman Sungmin, 'kan?" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ani, aku benar-benar temannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar. Siwon menggeram kesal lalu melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung?" panggil seorang namja dari arah belakang. Siwon menghentikan kepalan tangannya yang hampir mengenai pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" namja itu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berhenti tepat disamping kanan Siwon.

"Eunhyuk hyung?" Siwon menurunkan kepalan tangannya. "Kau sedang apa, Siwon? Dan kalian juga kenapa ada di sini, Sunny-ah? Sungmin hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon.

Siwon, Sunny, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memandang kaget pada Eunhyuk. "Sungmin hyung?" tanya Siwon. "Kau berkhayal, Eunhyuk hyung. Sungmin hyung itu sedang di rumah sakit," Ujar Siwon yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Hahaha! Kau bercanda, Siwon-ah. Sungmin hyung jelas-jelas ada di sana, kok. Dan Sungmin hyung juga terlihat sehat, meskipun sedikit pucat." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi, oppa.. Sungmin oppa itu benar-benar sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan." Jelas Sunny. Eunhyuk terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Sunny. Ia memandang tidak percaya pada Sungmin. "Sungmin hyung?"

~TBC~

Huwaaa! Author sedih sendiri baca adegan Kangteuk di atas.. TAT

Mian kalau updatenya lama. Pasokan ide author benar-benar sedang habis.. TTWTT

**JiYoo861015, Meytha Shora Andriyan, vinlet, eLizxie Aire males login, Evilkyu Vee, Shin Ri Young, Saeko Hichoru, Apel, Chikyumin, KyuMinnie, kup merah, YooMi, MinnieGalz, Manami Katayanagi, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Sung Hye Ah, Jeng Kyura, Ayuni Lee, hikaeve, Yenni Gaemgyu, No Name, MiEunMinWook, Ellen, Kim Eryn, putryboO**

Gomawo buat reviewnya.. ^^

Chintasu Kajitani Teukkie:: Coba deh baca chap 5 lagi, disana author ada jelasin kok.. ^^ Gomawo..

Ok! Author bener-bener minta maaf kalau Kyumin momentnya dikit di chap ini, soalnya banyak konflik yang belum terselesaikan, jadinya Kyumin belum sempat mesra-mesraan.. *Digeplak Kyumin shipper*

Tapi author usahain nambah sedikit bumbu Kyumin romance deh.. Hehehe ^^

Dan maaf juga kalau chap ini agak pendek.. (-/\-)

Wookie! Daripada author makin banyak cincong, lebih baik author tutup chap ini… Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please? Gomawo~

m(_ _)m


	10. Chapter 10

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Annyeong~! This is it! 49 Days chap 10! Yang nunggu FF ini, tunjuk tangan! Karena kali ini banyak readers yang meminta update kilat, akhirnya author berusaha update kilat. Cukup kilat, belum? Kalau belum cukup, nanti author kilatin lagi pake semir sepatu. *Plakk*

Oke deh, dari pada di tabok sama readers karena kelamaan, nih chap 10 nya..

Enjoy~! ^^

'_Italic'_ berupa ingatan tentang masa lalu, bukan flashback.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Sungmin hyung?" Eunhyuk memandang tidak percaya pada Sungmin. "Oppa, Sungmin oppa benar-benar sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Memangnya Lee ahjumma tidak memberitahu oppa? Setahuku, semua sahabat Sungmin oppa diberitahu oleh ahjumma," Jelas Sunny.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ani, ahjumma tidak memberitahuku soal itu. Tapi.." Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Kalau Sungmin hyung memang dirawat di rumah sakit, lalu kenapa Sungmin hyung ada di sana?" Siwon dan Sunny mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Sunny melihat ke arah pandangan Eunhyuk, lalu ia berjalan ke arah itu. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, oppa." Sunny berjalan bolak-balik di tempat yang dipandangi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tampak terkejut saat melihat Sunny menembus melewati Sungmin.

"Omona," gumam Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah," panggil Sungmin. "Aisshh! Sudahlah, hyung. Sungmin hyung tidak ada di sini, kau jangan mengada-ada, hyung. Dan kau!" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Katakan sekarang! Kau siapa?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Aku teman Sungmin hyung dan aku tidak berbohong," Jawab Kyuhyun telak yang membuat Siwon kembali kesal. "Masih tidak percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon dengan pandangan datar.

"Kalau aku tidak percaya, apa kau akan mengaku siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eh?" kaget Sungmin dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Siwon mengernyit. "Lalu, sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Aku namjachingu Sungmin hyung," Semua yang ada di sana langsung terkejut dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, tak terkecuali Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Sunny berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau.." Geram Sunny seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Plakk!

Sungmin, Siwon dan Eunhyuk terkejut melihat Sunny menampar Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau ingin berbohong, kau tidak perlu berbohong dengan mengaku sebagai namjachingunya!" seru Sunny dengan kesal. Siwon menoleh ke Sunny.

"Aku! Aku yeojachingunya! Dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengannya! Jadi jangan pernah kau mengaku sebagai namjachingunya!" seru Sunny. Siwon segera menarik tangan Sunny dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Kau.. namjachingu Sungmin hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu seraya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang pipi kanannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah Eunhyuk lalu menggeleng. "Bukan." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bukan? Yaahh~ Padahal aku berharap kau itu namjachi-ASTAGA!" kaget Eunhyuk saat menyadari Sungmin telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hyukkie-ah~" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan minta dikasihani. "Jangan takut padaku. Aku ini hyungmu, bukan setan. Yang setan itu dia," Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Enak saja." Ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir.

"Kalau bukan setan, umm.. Berarti hantu, dong?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah innocent. Sungmin memicingkan matanya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Aku belum mati, tahu!" Kesal Sungmin seraya memukul kepala Eunhyuk. "Huwaaa! Tuh 'kan tembus! Huwaa! Hyung tahu 'kan aku ini takut hantu? Please, jangan ganggu aku hyung~" Eunhyuk berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Hyukkie-ah, percayalah~ Aku ini bukan hantu. Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan tanyakan pada Wookie." Eunhyuk berdiri. "Wookie juga bisa lihat hantu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin merengut kesal.

"Ne, ne. Aku percaya, aku percaya padamu, hyung." Ujar Eunhyuk sebelum sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu ngambek padanya.

"Tapi Hyukkie, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan menceritakan pada orang lain bahwa kau bisa melihatku. Janji?" Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. "Janji!"

"Tapi kenapa hyung bisa jadi seperti ini? Dan dia ini siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"12 hari yang lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang ini aku sedang koma dan dirawat di rumah sakit. selama koma, rohku keluar dari tubuhku dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa melihatku. Dan sekarang aku tinggal dengannya," Jelas Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Mwo? kau tinggal dengannya, hyung?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau namja berbahaya," Ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang disinis-siniskan. "Ya! Aku ini namja baik-baik. Aku selalu membantu orang tua dan noonaku, yaahh meskipun lebih sering mengerjai mereka. Tapi aku seratus persen namja baik-baik, kok!" Eunhyuk mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Lebih sering mengerjai keluargamu? Itukah yang disebut namja baik-ba-"

"Hyukkie!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hae!" ujar Eunhyuk senang. "Hyukkie! Kau jahat!" seru Donghae dengan wajah sedih. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tampak bingung mendengar perkataan Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan namja yang lagi-lagi tak dikenalnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Waeyo, Hae?" Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tapi kau malah asyik-asyikkan dengan namja lain." Ujar Donghae seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Ani, aku tidak sedang asyik-asyikkan dengannya, kok. Dia teman Sungmin hyung," Jelas Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah tahu belum? Sungmin hyung sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tadi Lee ahjumma memberitahuku." Ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk menoleh ke Sungmin dengan ragu.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ayo! Sekarang kita jenguk Sungmin hyung!" Donghae manarik tangan Eunhyuk dengan semangat.

"A-ah, Hae! Kau tunggu di mobil dulu, aku ada sedikit keperluan." Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Eunhyuk. Setelah yakin Donghae telah tidak tampak di belokkan jalan, Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Saat menjengukmu, aku yakin aku pasti akan menangis, hyung. Jadi cepat sembuh ya, hyung. Jangan membuatku terus menangis saat memikirkanmu." Ujar Eunhyuk yang berusaha memamerkan gummy smilenya. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk.

"Semoga saja aku bisa." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu? Kau pasti bisa, hyung! Hwaiting!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ah, aku pergi dulu ya, hyung, Kyuhyun-ah." Eunhyuk berlari kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang terdapat bekas merah cap lima jari.

"Gwaenchana, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin yang ada di pipinya.

"Sakit, ya?" tanya Sungmin seraya menekan pipi Kyuhyun. "Auwh," rintih Kyuhyun pelan. "Ani, hyung. Hanya sakit sedikit saja," Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun. "Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin. Ia menampar kecil pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Auwh!" rintih Kyuhyun lagi. "Tuh 'kan sakit," ujar Sungmin. "Gwaenchana, hyung. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, kok." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tangan Sungmin di pipinya. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung," panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Ne?"

"Ayo kita makan siang!" seru Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang bersemangat. "Ne, kajja!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku, sih?" tanya Sunny saat mereka kini telah duduk di dalam mobil. "Kenapa kau menapar Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia sudah mengaku sebagai namjachingu Sungmin oppa." Jawab Sunny. Siwon mengernyit.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin hyung?" Kini giliran Sunny yang mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, oppa? Dia itu namjachinguku, aku tidak rela membiarkan Kyuhyun oppa mengaku sebagai namjachingu Sungmin oppa," Jelas Sunny.

"Sunny, kau itu yeojachinguku. Kau ingat? Aku hanya menyuruhmu pura-pura menjadi yeojachingu Sungmin hyung untuk mengecoh keluarganya, bukan menyuruhmu mencintai Sungmin hyung." Sunny menatap Siwon.

"Ne, tentu saja aku ingat. Kau itu namjachinguku. Kau menyuruhku pura-pura mencintai Sungmin oppa dan menjadi yeojachingunya agar kau mudah mengambil harta keluarga Lee 'kan? Oppa, aku bingung denganmu. Keluarga Lee sangat menyayangimu dan menganggapmu sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Mereka yang menyekolahkanmu hingga kau sekolah di perguruan tinggi yang terkenal, mereka memberikanmu jabatan di perusahaan, dan mereka menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa oppa malah menghianati keluarga itu?" Siwon tidak menjawab Sunny.

"Sunny, ingat! Kau juga ikut dalam rencana ini. Kau juga ingin menguasai harta keluarga Lee. Jika rencana ini tidak ada, maka kau juga tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang sukses seperti sekarang ini. Selama 5 tahun kita menjalankan semua ini, Sunny."

"Ne! Kita telah menjalankan rencana ini selama 5 tahun, dan selama itu jugalah kita telah menipu orang-orang yang sayang dan percaya pada kita, oppa! Aku memang sukses, tapi tidak ada sedikit pun kebahagiaan dari kesuksesan itu, oppa!" Sunny berhenti sejenak, berusaha menahan rasa bersalah yang selama ini selalu menekan kehidupannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka lagi, oppa. Cukup sampai di sini saja," Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin berhenti?" Sunny mengangguk.

"Andwae! Kau tidak bisa berhenti seperti ini!"

Sunny menghela napasnya. "Oppa," Sunny menatap Siwon. "Kita sudah keterlaluan, oppa. Sadarkah? Sungmin oppa kecelakaan, itu semua karena kita, oppa!" Siwon menatap Sunny tidak mengerti.

Sunny tertawa meremehkan. "Tempat dimana Sungmin oppa kecelakaan itu dekat dengan jalan dimana kita sedang bersama, oppa." Jelas Sunny.

Siwon masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan Sunny. "Maksudmu?"

"Saat kita sedang dalam perjalanan, Sungmin oppa mengirimkan pesan kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah melihat pesanan cincin pertunangan kami."

_**Flashback**_

'_Sunny-ah, aku baru saja melihat cincin tunangan yang hari itu kita pesan. Cincinnya sangat bagus, yaah meskipun baru cincinmu yang siap dan cincinku belum siap dibuat, tapi cincin itu sangat bagus. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Kita makan siang bersama, ne?'_ Lalu Sungmin pun menekan tombol kirim pada ponselnya dan pesan itu pun terkirim. Sungmin bersenandung kecil sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Balasan pesan dari Sunny. _'Jinjja? Ahh, aku juga ingin melihat cincin itu. Mianhae oppa, aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu, saat ini aku sedang di perusahaan keluarga Han dan sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Mianhae, oppa.' _Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi pesan itu. _'Ne, gwaenchana.'_

Lalu Sungmin pun kembali fokus ke jalanan. Saat lampu merah menyala, ia memberhentikan mobilnya. Matanya tidak sengaja berhenti pada sebuah mobil yang ada di seberang perempatan jalanan. "Su-Sunny." Gumam Sungmin saat melihat yeojachingunya tengah mencium namja lain yang berstatus sahabatnya sendiri, Choi Siwon. 'Kau membohongiku, Sunny-ah.'

_**Flashback End**_

"Mwo? Kau yakin Sungmin mengetahui hubungan kita?" Sunny menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin, oppa. Beberapa menit setelah Sungmin oppa mengakhiri pesan itu, kecelakaan itu terjadi, bukan?"

Siwon terlihat ragu. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau Sungmin hyung kecelakaan karena kita?"

"Itu.. Aku hanya merasa kalau Sungmin oppa kecelakaan karena kita," Jawab Sunny.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini, oppa. Aku lelah menjalankan semua ini." Ujar Sunny dengan suara lirih. Siwon tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk eommamu setelah kau mengakhiri ini semua, Sunny? Dan apakah kau ingat? Surat penyerahan kekuasaan illegal atas namamu itu masih ada di tanganku. Aku bisa saja menyerahkannya pada polisi karena surat penyerahan kekuasaan yang dibuat secara illegal," Sunny menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon.

"Kalau kau ingin selamat dari polisi dan tidak mengecewakan eommamu yang berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, maka kau harus tetap bersamaku. Arraseo?" Sunny tampak berpikir sejenak. Sunny memejamkan matanya sejenak. 'Eomma, mianhae.'

"Arraseo."

**.**

**.**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Kini Leeteuk sedang berjalan disamping Kangin. Mereka kini sedang berjalan di taman yang cukup sepi. Kangin berhenti sambil memandangi bunga mawar yang tumbuh di taman itu. "Mawar pink?" gumam Kangin. Ia tersenyum miris memandangi bunga itu.

"Hyung.. Ini bunga kesukaanmu, 'kan? Sudah lama aku tidak memberimu bunga ini. Aku masih ingat, bunga ini adalah bunga pertama yang kuberikan padamu," Kangin menyentuh kelopak bunga itu.

Leeteuk mengernyit mendengar gumaman Kangin.

Bunga itu, Leeteuk juga sangat menyukai bunga itu. Setiap kali ia melihat bunga itu, seperti ada suatu memory berharga yang tidak bisa diingat oleh Leeteuk.

"Kau ingat, hyung? Bunga ini kuberikan padamu saat hari jadi kita yang kedua," Kangin tersenyum kecil. Leeteuk memegang dada kirinya.

'Mawar pink? Hari jadi? Apa ini?' Leeteuk kembali memandang bunga itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah kenangan yang tidak ia ingat sama sekali.

"_Jung Soo hyung! Ini untukmu,"_

"_Eh? Mawar? Cantik.."_

"_Ne, bunga ini sangat cantik, hyung. Secantik dirimu,"_

"_Kenapa kau memberikan ini, Kangin-ah?"_

"_Karena hari ini adalah hari special, hyung. Hari jadian kita yang ke 2,"_

"_Bunga ini.. Bunga ini akan menjadi bunga yang paling berarti bagiku, Kangin-ah."_

"_Ne, Jung Soo hyung dan bunga itu akan menjadi hal yang paling berarti dalam hidupku."_

"Ahh!" Leeteuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Ck!" Leeteuk pun langsung menghilang meninggalkan Kangin yang kembali berjalan menyusuri taman itu.

**.**

"Halmeoni!" panggil Leeteuk saat ia masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang megah. "Halmeoni!" panggil Leeteuk lagi.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" seru seorang namja cantik dengan kesal. "Tapi kau itu tetua dan pemimpin dunia ini, aku harus menghormatimu, halmeoni."

"Ya! Kau dan aku siapa yang lebih tua, eoh? Panggil aku Heenim!" Kesal namja yang bernama Heechul itu. Heechul adalah pemimpin dunia yang ditempati oleh seangkatan Leeteuk. Ia yang membuat peraturan dunia itu dan menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan itu.

"Ne, ne. Terserahmu sajalah," Jawab Leeteuk malas. "Lalu, kau datang kesini untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya," Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Sebenarnya saat aku hidup, aku ini siapa?" tanya Leeteuk. Heechul mengernyit. "Kenapa aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang berharga, hal-Heenim?" Heechul terdiam.

"E-ehem! Begini Teukkie-ah, kau ingat peraturan pertama yang kuberikan saat kau mengajukan diri menjadi malaikat penjemput?" Leeteuk menggeleng. "Aku sudah lupa," Jawab Leeteuk.

"Aisshh, kau ini! Bagi siapa pun yang mengajukan diri menjadi malaikat penjemput, ia harus menghapus semua ingatannya tentang hal duniawi yang pernah ia lalui. Jadi, semua kenangan di kehidupanmu saat kau hidup di dunia akan dihapus. Dengan nama lain, sejenis lupa ingatan atau am.." Heechul menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Am.. Amnesia!" seru Heechul saat mengingat nama lain dari hilang ingatan.

"Amnesia? Oh! Aku ingat!" seru Leeteuk saat mengingat peraturan itu.

"Kau tahu? Semua manusia yang sudah meninggal, bila masih mempunyai masalah di dunia yang belum diselesaikan, maka ia akan diberi pilihan ingin melanjutkan jalan kematian dan meinggalkan masalah dunia itu atau menjadi seorang malaikat penjemput selama 5 tahun dan menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri,"

"Ne, aku tahu. Aku memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan dan aku mengajukan diri menjadi malaikat penjemput agar aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu. Tapi aku lupa masalah apa yang belum selesai! Ingatanku hilang, bagaimana aku bisa tahu masalah apa yang belum selesai? Dan sebentar lagi jabatanku akan berakhir!" seru Leeteuk frustasi.

"Bukankah ingatanmu sudah sedikit kembali?" tanya Heechul. Leeteuk mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa, Heenim?" Heechul berdehem kecil.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah serius. Leeteuk tampak berpikir. "Karena ada suatu kejadian yang melintas di ingatanku." Jawab Leeteuk ragu.

Heechul mengangguk. "Itu adalah sebagian kecil ingatanmu yang hilang tentang kehidupanmu dulu," jelas Heechul. "Ingatan? Jadi aku ini.." Heechul menarik napasnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Maafkanlah aku yang melanggar 'sedikit' peraturan yang Kau berikan. Hikss hikss!" Ujar Heechul seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ehem! Oke! Akan kuberitahu," Heechul menjentikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah buku panjang di tangannya.

Heechul lalu membolak-balikkan buku itu.

"Leeteuk, malaikat penjemput nomor 1310. Lahir tanggal 1 Juli tahun 1983 dan meninggal tanggal 1 Juli 2006 karena kecelakaan. Bernama asli Park Jung Soo, sejak kecil tinggal di panti asuhan dan berteman dengan Kim Young Woon. Saat berumur 17 tahun, mulai berpacaran dengan Young Woon. Setelah meninggal, mengajukan diri menjadi malaikat penjemput atau scheduler karena ada hal yang belum diselesaikan saat masih hidup. Masa jabatan tinggal 52 hari." Jelas Heechul lalu menutup buku itu.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya menatap Leeteuk yang terlihat terkejut. "Teukkie? Hellooo?" Heechul melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Namaku... Park Jung Soo?" tanya Leeteuk pelan. "Ne." Jawab Heechul seraya mengangguk. "Kim Young Woon.. Kangin-ah..." Leeteuk tampak berpikir. "Masalah?"

Leeteuk melebarkan matanya. "Foto itu!" Leeteuk teringat dengan foto yang ada di kotak Kangin. Fotonya dengan seorang yeoja.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mianhae, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahap pun berhenti dan menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Mianhae? untuk apa, hyung?"

"Mianhae atas perlakuan Siwon dan Sunny terhadapmu," Jawab Sungmin. "Tamparannya pasti sakit, 'kan? Sungjin pernah dipukul Sunny tepat di lengannya. Sungjin bilang kalau pukulannya itu sangatlah dahsyat," Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kasihan dengan dongsaengnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang hyung, ini tidak sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Bohong! Pasti sakit. Pipimu saja masih ada bekas merah gitu,"

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Asalkan bisa melindungi hyung, ditampar, dijitak, dilempar, ditenggelamkan, dicekik, apapun itu aku pasti rela." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Hahaha. Gomawo, Kyu,"

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau itu tidak sakit," ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ternyata ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Sungmin.

"Iya, iya. Masih sedikit terasa sakit, sih." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya memegang pipinya yang masih sedikit nyeri. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, hyung. Ini juga salahku yang sembarangan bicara," Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya. "Ani. Kau tidak salah, kok. Semua ini memang salah mereka berdua." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tidak usah bicarakan mereka lagi, tidak penting." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Di sudut bibirmu ada saus, tuh." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Shirreo! Bersihkan sendiri! Kau tidak lihat sekelilingmu? Orang-orang menatapmu aneh, tahu." Kyuhyun melihat ke sekililingnya. Ia menunduk dan langsung melanjutkan makannya. "Aissh, hyung ini! Kenapa tidak beritahu dari tadi?' tanya Kyuhyun pelan dengan masih tetap menunduk dan pura-pura makan.

"Hahaha."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sunny kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Ia terlihat ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Sunny memasuki ruangan itu. Ia dapat melihat seorang yoeja tengah duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk sebuah boneka.

"Eomma," panggil Sunny pelan saat memasuki ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Seorang yeoja paruh baya menoleh.

"Kau Sunny?" tanya yeoja itu. Sunny berjalan mendekati yeoja itu. "Ne, eomma. Aku Sunny, anakmu." Sunny duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

Yeoja itu mengelus pipi Sunny. "Sunny.. Kenapa kau jarang sekali mengunjungi eomma? Eomma ingin pulang dan memasak untuk kalian lagi. Untuk appa, eonnimu, dan untukmu." Ujarnya. Sunny memegang tangan eommanya.

"Eomma, eonni dan appa sudah tidak ada. Mereka sudah pergi, eomma. Mereka sudah tenang di sana." Eomma Sunny mengernyit. "Kau bicara apa, Sunny? Appa dan eonnimu sedang menunggu eomma pulang ke rumah." Sunny memeluk eommanya.

"Ne, eomma. Mereka sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Sunny dengan lirih.

"Kau.." Sunny melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kau masih bersama namja itu?" Sunny mengernyit. "Namja? Siapa, eomma?"

"Siwon." Jawab eomma Sunny dengan cepat. Sunny menundukkan kepalanya. "Namja itu tidak baik," Sunny mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau berubah sejak kenal dengan namja itu. Jauhi dia!" ujar eomma Sunny dengan nada dingin. Sunny kembali memeluk eommanya.

"Eomma sebaiknya banyak istirahat, jangan kelelahan, ne?" Sunny melepaskan pelukkannya lalu berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu, eomma." Eommanya tidak menanggapi perkataan Sunny. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangin Sunny.

'Mianhae, eomma.' Sunny pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan pencarian stempel itu." Ujar Siwon yang berdiri disamping pintu. Sunny mengangguk lemah. "Ne."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam Harinya~**

"Hhhh~! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Kini ia tengah duduk sendirian di kursi taman.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa sih aku mengajukan diri menjadi malaikat penjemput? Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya!" Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Ia memang tidak ingat tujuannya menjadi malaikat penjemput karena saat mengajukan diri menjadi malaikat penjemput, ingatan Leeteuk belum dihapus, jadi ia masih tahu apa masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Namun setelah ia sah menjadi malaikat penjemput, Heechul malah menghapus ingatannya dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa masalah yang belum selesai itu.

"Foto itu.. Aku masih ragu tentang foto itu. Masa iya sih masalah itu hanya gara-gara yeoja itu tertidur di bahuku? Jadi bingung." Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman. Matanya terhenti saat melihat bunga mawar pink itu lagi. Tanpa sadar, Leeteuk berjalan mendekati bunga itu. Leeteuk mengernyit saat memandangi bunga itu. Ada yang aneh setiap kali ia memandangi bunga itu.

"Arrggh!" Kepala Leeteuk kembali sakit. ia terduduk dilantai. Suatu ingatan tentang kejadian asing bagi Leeteuk kembali berputar di otaknya.

_**Flashback**_

Seorang namja dengan langkah riang dan sebuah tas gitar menggantung di bahu kanannya sedang berjalan menuju kelas musiknya.

Saat ia memasuki kelas musiknya, tampak seorang namja tengah menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar pink di tangan kirinya dan memegang sebuah foto di tangan kanannya.

Namja itu tersenyum senang mengetahui namjachingunya datang ke kelas musiknya. "Kangin-ah!" panggil namja itu seraya mendekati namjachingunya yang masih tetap memandangi foto yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Jung Soo hyung," panggil Kangin. "Ne?"

"Ini apa?" tanya Kangin seraya menunjukkan foto yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Jung Soo mengernyit seraya mengambil foto itu dari tangan Kangin. Ia terbelalak kaget saat melihat foto itu. Fotonya dengan seorang yeoja yang tengah tertidur di bahunya.

"I-ini.."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya langsung, hyung. Kau tidak perlu menghianatiku seperti ini, hyung." Ujar Kangin memotong perkataan Jung Soo.

"Apa maksudmu Kangin-ah?" Kangin tersenyum miris. "Kalau kau emang tidak mencintaiku, kau bisa mengatakannya, hyung. Kau bisa langsung meminta putus padaku, hyung. Tidak perlu main belakang seperti ini," Jung Soo terkejut dengan perkataan menyakitkan dari Kangin.

"Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kangin-ah. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu, dia hanya adik kelasku." Jelas Jung Soo.

"Lalu kenapa ada foto itu, hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kangin-ah! AKU TIDAK TAHU!" Jung Soo dengan kasar mengambil foto dan bunga itu dari tangan Kangin. Ia membuang foto dan bunga itu ke lantai.

Jung Soo lalu berjalan mundur seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia pun langsung berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Kangin. Kangin lalu berjongkok dan mengambil bunga dan foto yang sudah terinjak itu. "Kau membuang bunga kesukaanmu, hyung." Ujar Kangin lirih seraya tersenyum miris memandangi bunga itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan melempar bunga itu ke tempat sampah.

Kangin memandangi foto yang ada di tangannya, kemudian mengambil foto satunya lagi yang ada di meja dan menyimpan kedua foto itu di sakunya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Seharusnya aku mempercayaimu."

_**Flashback End**_

"Ahh!" Leeteuk memegang kepalanya yang tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Ia tertawa miris. "Kau sangat jahat Leeteuk-ah. Sampai-sampai menginjak bunga pemberian namjachingumu sendiri." Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aisshh! Kenapa kehidupanku dulu sangat suram, sih? Menyedihkan!" Leeteuk berdiri dan memberdihkan celananya yang kotor.

"Ingatanku belum kembali sepenuhnya." Leeteuk menghela napas seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat pulang ke dunianya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sedikit aneh.

Leeteuk langsung menghilang dari tempat itu. Satu tempat yang menjadi tujuan Leeteuk saat ini. Rumah Kangin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Leeteuk kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah atau bisa disebut juga apartement kecil milik Kangin. Ia sempat bingung juga kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin datang ke sini dan bertemu dengan Kangin.

Akhrinya leeteuk memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia menghilang lalu muncul di dalam rumah Kangin.

Ia langsung menyesal saat masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

'Untuk apa aku datang ke sini kalau hanya untuk melihatnya makan?' tanya Leeteuk dalam hati saat melihat Kangin kini tengah memakan ramyun instannya dengan tidak semangat. Leeteuk pun memutuskan untuk duduk di seberang Kangin dan memandanginya yang sedang makan.

"Tidak bersemangat sekali." Gumam Leeteuk saat melihat Kangin terus menghela napas setiap ingin memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Kangin menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk ramyunnya dan berdiri. Leeteuk memandangi Kangin kemudian melihat kearah mangkuk Kangin. 'Ramyunnya masih banyak kok.' Pikir Leeteuk.

Ia kembali memandang Kangin yang kini terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya.

Leeteuk bingung saat melihat Kangin mengeluarkan tali dari laci itu. Ia memegang dada kirinya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Kangin menggeser sebuah kursi lalu menaikinya. Leeteuk langsung berdiri agar bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Kangin. Ia berdiri di samping Kangin yang sedang mengikatkan tali pada kayu yang ada di langit-langit rumahnya. Lalu, ia lalu membuat simpul berupa lingkaran besar pada ujung tali yang satunya lagi.

Leeteuk melebarkan matanya saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kangin.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya! Berhenti!" seru Leeteuk panik yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Kangin.

Tiba-tiba tali itu terlepas dari kayu itu. Kangin mengernyit. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah kayu itu. 'Talinya kurang kuat.' Pikir Kangin.

Ia kembali mengikatkan ujung tali itu pada balok kayu yang ada di langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Berhenti. Kumohon berhenti! Kau tidak boleh begini! Berhenti!" seru Leeteuk semakin panik saat Kangin telah selesai mengikatkan tali itu pada balok kayu yang ada di atasnya. Kangin menarik-narik tali itu untuk memastikan tali itu tidak terlepas lagi.

"Kangin-ah! Berhenti!" Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat Kangin kini hendak memasukkan kepalanya ke lingkaran tali itu.

"Kangin-ah…"

~TBC~

Huahahahahaha! *Evil laugh*

Readers kesal, ya? Mianhae, mianhae.. Author ini memang suka TBC di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi biasanya sinetron-sinetron juga tbc di waktu yang menegangkan, 'kan?

Hehehehe.. Author bakal tanggung jawab deh karena udah bikin readers kesal. Author bakal usahain update kilat sebagai permintaan maaf author yang iseng ini.. Hehehe.. Sekali lagi, mianhae.. (^/\^)

~#~#~ Oh ya, ada sedikit pemberitahuan.. Sungmin itu cuma bisa nyentuh Kyuhyun, selain Kyuhyun, dia gak bisa nyentuh apa-apa. Kalau belum mengerti, coba deh baca ulang chap 5.. ^^

Balasan review::

**Anne-d::** Hahaha, makasih ya, chingu.. Udah cukup panjang belum? Keep reading, ya.. ^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin::** Unyuk datang sebagai pahlawan.. Jadi superman, lohh.. Hehehe. Gomawo, ya..

**JiYoo861015::** Kangin nggak bisa ngomong sama Sungmin kok, hari itu kan Kangin cerita sama Kyuhyun n Zhoumi.. Coba aja cek di chap 8. Cukup kilat belum updatenya? Menurut author ini udah update kilat, loh.. Gomawo, ya.. ^^

**putryboO::** Hehehe, mianhae.. Author baru aja ketularan virus Kyuhyun, jadi agak jahil ngeTBC-in di part yang gak tepat.. Gomawo, ya.. Keep reading.. ^^

**Ellen::** Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya nih FF. Udah cukup kilat belum updatenya? Ini masuk rekor sejarah author loh, rekor update terkilat, hehehe. Keep reading, ya.. Gomawo.

**KyuHyunJiYoon::** Makasih~ Makasih~!*Pelukkecup*Plakk* Welcome to my fanfiction~! *Inggris berantakan* Keep reading, ya.. Thx.. ^^

**minnie beliebers::** Mian ya udah buat chingu nunggu nih ff.. Gomawo udah mau baca plus nunggu nih FF. Keep reding, ok? ^.^

**Chikyumin::** Hahaha. Ne, ini dah update kilat, jadi jangan karatan lagi ya..*Plakk* Gomawo..

**Apel::** Hehehe.. Peace, chingu. Author emang suka tbc di bagian yg gak tepat.. Ahh, chingu~ Kenapa semuanya ditanya? Ntar jadi gak seru loh FFnya.. Masih author rahasiain ya.. Hehehehe.. Kalau ditanya soal berpa chapter, author masih belum tau.. Ok! Keep reading, ya.. ^^

**YellowRainbow2109, widiwMin,::** Gomawo, chingu…

**YooMi::** Belum end, kok. 'Kan Umin lum nemuin 1 orang lagi.. Gomawo.. ^^

**Ayuni Lee, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137**:: Mian kalau reviewnya masuknya telat, emang lagi lambat nih kemunculan(?) reviewnya.. Gomawo.. ^^

**960120::** Mian kalau chap lalu agak pendek, soalnya author lagi kehabisan ide.. Gomawo, ya..

**minniehyung::** Hehehe, mian chingu.. Jangan sedih, author pasti lanjutin kok.. Gomawo..

**blackivy::** Hahahaha! Author ngakak baca review dari chingu.. Makasih banyak ya chingu atas dukungannya, hikkss author terharu.. *plakk* Gomawo..

**No Name::** Ahaha, author juga sayang Umin kok, tapi malah gak masuk daftar.. *gubraakk* Gomawo, chingu.. ^^

**Saeko Hichoru::** Kangteuk shipper, ya? ehehe, gomawo..

**Jeng Kyura::** Dichap ini author jelasin tentang Leeteuk, kok. Masih bingung, yah chingu? Kalau masih bingung, ntar chap depan author jelasin deh.. ^^ gomawo..

**MiEunMinWook::** Chap 5, chap 5 *nunjuk2 chap 5* Penjelasan kenapa umin bisa pegang kyu ada di chap 5, chingu.. Gomawo.. ^^

**MegaKyuELF::** Ntar habis nikah, punya 2 anak. Habis itu punya cucu, trus punya cicit *plakk* Mian, author terlalu ngayal.. wkwkwk. Gomawo..

**Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie::** Udah, udah.. Noh, warning typo(s) udah ada kan? Ok, gomawo..

**Yenni** **Gaemgyu::** Dichap ini udah author jelasin tentang Leeteuk, kok. Gomawo.. ^,^

**Kang hyo sun::** Belum bisa bangun, chingu.. 'Kan umin harus cari 4 orang. 1 sebagai jodohnya, dan 3 sebagai orang yang benar-benar sayang ama dia.. Berarti ada 1 orang lagi yang harus umin cari.. Ok, gomawo.. ^^

Sekali lagi, gomawo buat yang udah review.. ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	11. Chapter 11

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Annyeong~! Author kembali! Ok, sebelumnya banyak yang nanya FF ini sampai chap berapa. Umm, setelah author hitung-hitung, kemungkinan sampai 12 atau 13 chp. Itu masih kemungkinan, ya.

Oke, kita mulai aja.

Enjoy~!

"Kangin-ah! Berhenti!" Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat Kangin kini hendak memasukkan kepalanya ke lingkaran tali itu.

"Kangin-ah…" Leeteuk menghentikan Kangin. Tapi apa dayanya dia? Bukankah seorang malaikat penjemput itu tidak boleh mencampuri urusan manusia?

Leeteuk semakin panik saat melihat sudah memasukkan tali itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu rumah Kangin diketuk oleh seseorang. Leeteuk bernapas lega saat Kangin menghentikan gerakkannya.

Kangin melihat ke arah pintu itu, kemudian ia kembali memasukkan tali itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Kangin berhenti lagi dan menatap pintu itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat Kangin untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia kembali memasukkan tali itu. Saat tali itu telah sampai di leher Kangin, pintu yang tadinya diketuk, sekarang menjadi gedoran.

Kangin menatap pintu itu sejenak, lalu menghela napas. Ia mengeluarkan tali itu dan turun dari kursi. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya.

Leeteuk menghela napas lega.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kangin pelan seraya membuka pintu itu. Seseorang yang dengan senang hatinya menghentikan adegan berbahaya Kangin tadi, kini sedang menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Kangin.

"Pizza!" seru seseorang itu dengan senyum lebar seraya menunjukkan sekotak pizza di tangannya.

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Kangin untuk melihat siapa 'malaikat penolong' yang datang di saat yang tepat.

Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa 'malaikat penolong' itu. "Kibummie?" kaget Leeteuk.

Kangin mengernyit. "Pizza? Aku tidak memesan pizza," ujar Kangin. Kibum, pengantar pizza itu terlihat bingung. "Tidak memesan pizza? Lalu ini punya siapa?" tanya Kibum seraya menunjuk pizza itu. Kangin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Mungkin kau salah alamat," Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm, iya juga. Mungkin aku salah baca alamat. Aisshh! Kertas alamat yang memesan pizza ini sudah kubuang tadi, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang memesan ini." Kangin mengangkat bahunya dan hendak menutup pintunya.

"Eittss! Jamkkanmanyo!" seru Kibum sambil menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup itu. Kangin kembali membuka pintu itu. "Ya?" Kibum menghela napas.

"Ini.." Kibum memandangi sekotak pizza itu. "Untukmu saja," ujar Kibum seraya menyodorkan pizza itu pada Kangin. "Eh?" Kibum mengangguk. "Kalau aku membawa kembali pizza ini ke restoran, aku bisa diomeli bosku. Lebih baik aku yang membeli pizza ini. Tapi aku tidak suka makan pizza, jadi pizza ini untukmu saja. Anggap saja aku membalikan ini untukmu," Kangin menatap Kibum.

Kibum yang merasa risih dengan tatapan itupun kembali berbicara. "Tenanglah, ini tidak ada racunnya, kok." Ujar Kibum. Kangin pun akhirnya menerima pizza itu. "Gamsahamnida." Kangin membungkukkan badannya. Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kangin pun menutup pintu itu.

"Haahh~! Selesai!" Kibum tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat itu.

**.**

"Yo, hyung! Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Leeteuk yang duduk di lantai. Leeteuk tersenyum. "Gomawo, Kibum-ah." Ujar Leeteuk. Kibum mengangguk.

"Heechul hyung menyuruhku datang kesini dan membantumu. Haahh~ Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Heechul hyung baik juga." Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Ne. Setelah ini aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada hyungmu itu," ujar Leeteuk sambil memandangi Kangin yang tengah meletakkan pizza itu di atas meja, tepat di samping mangkuk ramyunnya.

Kim Kibum, namdongsaeng kesayangan Heechul. Ia adalah orang terhormat ke dua setelah Heechul. Heechul menyuruh Kibum datang ke sini untuk membantu Leeteuk. Heechul dan Kibum dulunya juga seorang manusia, setelah meninggal, mereka diangkat menjadi pemimpin dunia yang di tempati oleh Leeteuk.

Kibum menghela napas. "Lagian, dia itu tidak mungkin meninggal, hyung." Kata Kibum. Leeteuk menoleh ke Kibum. "Maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyung lupa? Kangin itu belum saatnya meninggal," jelas Kibum. Leeteuk tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Leeteuk membuka dan membaca buku itu. "Oh, iya. Dia belum saatnya untuk meninggal," ujar Leeteuk. "Aisshh! Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku panik saat dia mau bunuh diri." Kibum tertawa kecil.

Kangin masih tetap duduk didepan meja kecil sambil memandangi pizza itu. 'Kapan ya terakhir kali aku makan makanan lain selain ramyun?' pikir Kangin. Ia membuka kotak pizza itu dan mengambil sepotong pizza.

Ia menggigit kecil pizza itu.

"Haahh~ Sudah ya, hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Bye~!" Kibum pun menghilang dari tempat itu. Leeteuk menatap tajam pada tali dan kursi yang tadi hampir melukai Kangin. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ok?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin yang tentu saja tidak bisa mendengar Leeteuk.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Skip Time~ Hari ke 19, sisa 30 hari.. **

BRAKK!

Siwon menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya. "Sebenarnya stempel itu ada di mana?" tanya Siwon. Sunny yang duduk di depannya menggeleng. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruangan Siwon. Siwon adalah tangan kanan appanya Sungmin di perusahaan itu. Kedudukkan Siwon berada 1 tingkat di bawah Sungmin di perusahaan milik appanya Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin stempel itu hilang sementara Sungmin hyung sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, 'kan?" Siwon duduk di kursinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya. "Kita sudah mencari stempel itu selama seminggu dan stempel itu tidak ketemu juga," ujar Siwon.

"Oppa, apakah mungkin stempel itu ada ditangan Lee ahjussi?" tanya Sunny. Siwon tampak berpikir. "Entahlah. Masalahnya, stempel itu stempel penting milik Sungmin hyung, ia tidak mungkin menyerahkannya pada Lee ahjussi." Jawab Siwon.

"Mungkin saja 'kan, oppa? Lee ahjussi itu pemilik perusahaan, Sungmin oppa tidak mungkin mencurigai appanya sendiri,"

"Tapi stempel itu sangat penting bagi perusahaan. Sungmin hyung yang memegang semuanya. Lee ahjussi mempercayai semuanya pada Sungmin hyung," jelas Siwon. Sunny tampak berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, kita coba buktikan saja." Ujar Sunny. Siwon mengernyit. "Buktikan apa?"

"Kita coba cari tahu, apakah stempel itu ada di tangan Lee ahjussi atau tidak." Jelas Sunny. Siwon berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin. "Hm?" Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada PSPnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin lagi. "Hmm?" Kyuhyun masih tetap memainkan PSPnya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku di dunia ini lagi, bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan PSPnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau jawab saja pertanyaanku,"

"Aku.." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Tidak tahu," lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku merasa hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku. Hyung akan tetap hidup," Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup." Ujar Sungmin. "Berusaha untuk tetap hidup? Ani," Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Hyung harus hidup! Harus! Aku ini bukan orang yang cengeng, hyung. Jangan membuatku menangis seumur hidupku karena hyung meninggalkanku. Hyung harus hidup! Kalau bisa, sekarang juga hyung bangun dari koma," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memaksa. Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Ne, aku harus hidup!" tegas Sungmin.

'Kau tidak tahu seberapa beratnya menjalani perjalanan 49 hari ini, Kyu.' Pikir Sungmin. "Hmm, baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu, hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSPnya. Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun.

'Hmm, satu orang lagi.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Haaahh~! Membosankan," keluh Leeteuk. Kini ia sedang berada di rumah Kangin. Karena beberapa hari ini pekerjaannya menjemput nyawa sedang senggang alias tidak ada kerjaan, Leeteuk memilih untuk menemani Kangin.

"Hmm? Dia mau ke mana?" Kangin terlihat sedang merapikan rambutnya lalu memakai jaketnya. Kangin memakai sepatunya lalu membuka pintu. Leeteuk mengikuti Kangin dari belakang, takut ketinggalan.

"Hmm? Mau ke mana sih?" Leeteuk berjalan di samping Kangin.

"Hmm? Ini.." Gumam Leeteuk sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Kangin berhenti dan bersandar pada salah satu pohon yang ada di tempat itu. "Ini 'kan sekolah. Sedang ada acara festival, ya?" gumam Leeteuk saat melihat seluruh lapangan sekolah sangat ramai.

Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin yang sedang memandangi siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati masa festivalnya. "Ini sekolah Kangin-ah, ya?" Leeteuk berpikir sebentar. "Kalau sekolah ini dulu sekolah Kangin, berarti ini sekolahku juga, ya?" tanya Leeteuk yang bingung sendiri.

"Hyung.." Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin yang kini sedang memandangi pohon yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bersandar. "Bogoshipeo," ujar Kangin seraya menyentuh batang pohon itu.

'Eh? Kenapa harus menyentuh pohon itu, sih?' Pikir Leeteuk.

"Pohon ini tidak berubah, ya? Tetap jadi pohon yang paling besar," gumam Kangin sambil melihat pohon-pohon yang lain.

"Pohon yang paling besar?" Leeteuk menggaruk pipi kirinya. "Ohh!" seru Leeteuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Pohon ini, ani. Tepatnya, di bawah pohon ini.." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pohon itu. "Tempat dimana Kangin-ah menembakku, 'kan?" Leeteuk mengingat-ingat apa yang kemarin sempat hinggap di ingatannya.

"Iya, ini pohonnya." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Hyung," Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin yang sedang memegangi perutnya. "Eh? Kau kenapa?' tanya Leeteuk khawatir. "Melihat pohon ini," Kangin masih tetap memegangi perutnya seraya melihat ke arah pohon itu.

"Aku jadi lapar," lanjutnya. Leeteuk sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kangin.

"Sebaiknya pulang ke rumah dan makan ramyun," gumam Kangin lalu berjalan menjauhi pohon itu. "Eeehh? Jangan makan ramyun lagi! Itu tidak sehat." Ujar Leeteuk sambil berjalan cepat menyusul langkah Kangin.

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya. "Makan bubur saja, deh." Kangin kembali berjalan. Leeteuk tersenyum senang lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Kangin dari belakang.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keesokan harinya~ Hari ke 20, sisa 29 hari…**

"Sunny, ada kah berkas-berkas yang harus di setujui oleh Sungmin hyung?" tanya Siwon saat masuk ke ruangannya. Sunny yang sedang duduk di ruangan Siwon pun mengangguk. "Sepertinya ada,"

"Berikan padaku. Sekarang jam makan siang, Lee ahjussi mengajakku makan bersama."

Sunny mengangguk sambil terus mencari berkas yang harus di setujui oleh Sungmin.

"Ini," Ujar Sunny seraya memberikan berkas itu pada Siwon. Siwon menerimanya dari Sunny. "Hanya 1?" tanya Siwon. Sunny mengngguk.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu Siwon pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

"Lee sajangnim," panggil Siwon. Appanya Sungmin yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Lee sajangnim pun menoleh. "Ah, ne. Silahkan duduk," ujar Lee sajangnim mempersilahkan.

"Kau ingin memesan makanan apa?" tanya Lee sajangnim. Siwon menggeleng. "Saya tidak lapar, sajangnim."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Sajangnim, ini ada berkas yang harus disetujui oleh Lee busajangnim." Lee sajangnim tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, tidak perlu memanggil Sungmin seperti itu. Dia itu sahabatmu, panggil namanya saja."

"Tapi dia itu wakil direktur di sini, sangat tidak sopan kalau aku yang bawahan Lee sajangnim malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama saja." Jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserahmu saja. Mana berkas yang harus di setujui dan di cap oleh Sungmin?"

"Ini," Siwon menyerahkan berkas yang ada di tangannya pada Lee sajangnim.

Lee sajangnim mengeluarkan sebuah stempel dari saku jasnya setelah selesai membaca isi berkas itu.

"Umm, sajangnim," panggil Siwon. Lee sajangnim menoleh. "Ya?"

"Bukankah stempel Lee busajangnim itu berwarna merah dan berbentuk seperti lipstick?" tanya Siwon saat melihat stempel yang dipegang Lee sajangnim berwarna biru dan berbentuk balok.

"Ahh, yang itu? Sungmin memiliki 2 stempel, satu yang ini dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah itu. Stempel yang merah itu stempel penting milik Sungmin, tidak ada yang boleh memegangnya selain dia sendiri. Stempel itu sangat penting bagi perusahaan." Jelas Lee sajangnim.

Siwon tampak berpikir.

"Jadi, stempel merah itu tidak ada pada sajangnim?" tanya Siwon. Lee sajangnim menggeleng. "Ani, stempel itu tidak ada padaku. Ah, tepatnya, stempel itu tidak pernah berada di tanganku." Jawab Lee sajangnim sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

'Tidak ada pada ahjussi? Lalu ada pada siapa?' pikir Siwon. 'Eomma Sungmin hyung? Ani, appanya saja tidak pernah memegang stempel penting itu, apalagi eommanya.' Siwon berpikir keras.

'Mungkinkah stempel itu ada pada namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Kyu, kau tidak makan?" tanya Sungmin. "Sebentar lagi noonaku akan datang, mungkin ia akan membawakanku makanan." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Mungkin itu noona," kata Kyuhyun seraya berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Noona!" panggil Kyuhyun. Ahra tampak tersenyum kaku. "Kyu," panggilnya. "Eh? Waeyo, noona? Kau tampak, eh? Hei! Hei! Lepaskan! Ya!" seru Kyuhyun saat dirinya dibawa dengan paksa oleh dua namja kekar.

"Aisshh, mianhae, Kyu." Gumam Ahra seraya menutup pintu rumah Kyuhyun dan mengunci pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tidak sempat keluar dari rumah itu pun terkunci di dalam. "Eh? Kok aku dikunci? Ya! Kembalikan Kyuhyun! Ya!" teriak Sungmin.

"Aisshh!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya tertutup. Jendela tertutup rapat dan pintu juga terkunci.

Satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan oleh Sungmin adalah malaikat penjemput itu. Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Mianhae, Leeteuk scheduler sedang sibuk. Kalau memang sangat penting, silahkan hubungi halmeoni~" Sungmin memandang ponselnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Ada apa dengan malaikat yang satu ini?

'Halmeoni?' pikir Sungmin.

Ia kembali menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya. "Mianhae, Leeteuk scheduler sedang dalam keadaan bad mood~ Silahkan hubungi beberapa tahun lagi, bye~ Haaah~!" terdengar helaan napas yang berat setelah kata-katanya selesai. Sungmin kembali memandang ponselnya.

"Aisshh! Jinjja!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia melempar ponselnya. Tapi memang sedang sial, saat ponsel itu mengenai dinding, ponsel itu malah membal dan mengenai kening Sungmin.

"Auuww!" rintih Sungmin. Ia menatap ngeri pada ponsel yang kini tergeletak manis di lantai. 'Ponsel mengerikan.' Pikir Sungmin.

"Aisshh! Lalu aku bagaimana? Masa' aku ditinggal sendirian?" gumam Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

"Kyu, sebenarnya kau dibawa kemana, sih?" Sungmin memeluk ke dua lututnya yang ditekuk.

**.**

"Ya! Noona! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka kini sedang berada di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Mianhae~" Ahra mengangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa noona menculikku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ahra menghela napas.

"Eomma dan appa menyuruhku untuk menyeretmu pulang ke rumah," Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa harus menyeret? Kenapa tidak ajak baik-baik?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tidak terima kalau ia harus dibawa secara tiba-tiba begini. Ia khawatir pada Sungmin yang terkunci di dalam rumah.

"Appa bilang, kau itu harus dibawa secara paksa. Kalau noona mengajakmu secara baik-baik setelah menjelaskan tujuan mengapa kau diajak, kau pasti akan menolaknya." Ujar Ahra. Kyuhyun mengernyit lagi. "Memang kenapa appa menyuruh noona membawaku pulang?" Ahra menghela napas lagi.

"Appa memerlukanmu untuk memimpin suatu rapat kerjasama antar perusahaan. Dan kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumahmu sendiri selama rapat itu selesai," ujar Ahra. "Eh? Memimpin rapat? Shirreo!" tolak Kyuhyun. "Tuh 'kan. Tapi kali ini kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Kyu. Jika kau menolak, appa akan menghentikan kuliahmu dan mengurungmu selamanya di dalam rumah. Dan kau tidak akan diizinkan untuk tinggal di rumah pribadimu itu lagi," jelas Ahra.

"Karena noona tidak ingin kau berhenti kuliah, akhirnya noona terpaksa melakukan semua ini." Lanjutnya.

"Berapa hari? Berapa hari aku harus menjadi pemimpin rapat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ahra tersenyum lebar. Ia menunjukkan ke lima jarinya.

"Lima. Lima hari," ujar Ahra. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Mwo? Lima hari?" ulang Kyuhyun. Ahra mengangguk. "Dan selama lima hari itu aku tidak boleh kembali ke rumahku sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ahra mengangguk. "Kau harus menginap di rumah kita selama lima hari itu. Tidak boleh keluar rumah selain urusan kantor."

Kyuhyun kembali melebarkan matanya. 'Lalu, Sungmin hyung gimana?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa rapatnya sampai lima hari, sih? Kenapa tidak noona saja yang memimpin rapat itu?"

"Itu karena rapat kali ini bukan rapat biasa. Rapat ini di selenggarakan lima hari berturut-turut. Dan hanya namja yang boleh memimpin rapat ini." Jelas Ahra.

"Lima hari itu sangat lama, noona. Bisakah dikurangi jadi 3 hari?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ahra menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Rapat ini diselenggarakan bersama perusahaan-perusahaan yang besar dan terkenal di Korea," Kyuhyun tampak ragu, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Arraseo."

"Baiklah. Rapat itu akan dimulai besok pagi, jadi pelajari dulu proposal ini." Kyuhyun menerima setumpukan kertas yang diberikan oleh Ahra.

'Mianhae, hyung. Tunggu aku selama lima hari ya, hyung.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam Harinya~**

"Bagaimana, oppa? Stempelnya ada pada Lee ahjussi?" tanya Sunny saat berada di dalam apartment milik Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng. "Lee ahjussi tidak memegang stempel itu. Itu artinya, stempel itu masih ada pada Sungmin." Jawab Siwon.

"Tapi oppa, hari itu kita sudah memeriksanya di kamar Sungmin 'kan? Dan hasilnya, stempel itu tidak ada di sana." Ujar Sunny.

"Cho Kyuhyun," kata Siwon. "Eh?"

Siwon menghampiri Sunny dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, aku curiga dengannya." Lanjut Siwon.

"Kyuhyun itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan, oppa. Untuk apa Kyuhyun mengambil stempel itu?" tanya Sunny. "Entahlah, aku hanya mencurigainya saja. Aku curiga padanya karena hari itu dia datang dan masuk ke kamar Sungmin hyung," jelas Siwon.

"Masuk ke kamar Sungmin oppa?" tanya Sunny. Siwon mengangguk. "Ne, Sungjin yang mengatakannya padaku," Jawab Siwon.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan besar dia yang mengambil stempel itu." Siwon meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Yeobosseo?" tanya Siwon. _'Yeobosseo, Siwon-ah. Siwon, besok pagi saya akan mengikuti rapat penting, kau ikutlah denganku. Aku akan memberikan beberapa proposal padamu besok saat kau telah tiba di kantor, jadi besok pagi-pagi kau sudah harus sampai di kantor, arraseo?'_

"Ne, arraseo."

"Nuguya, oppa?" tanya Sunny. "Lee ahjussi. Dia bilang besok ada rapat penting dan aku harus ikut dengannya." Jawab Siwon. "Oh. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, oppa." Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Perlu kuantar?" Sunny menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

**.**

**.**

"Ukkhh~! Kyuhyun ke mana, sih? Kok lama sekali?" gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. "Leeteuk hyung juga dari tadi tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Aisshh! Aku benar-benar bisa mati kutu kalau terus berada di sini sendirian," Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

"Cepatlah pulang, Kyu." Sungmin menekukkan kakinya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak pulang?" Sungmin menghela napas kesal.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**Keesokkan harinya~ Hari ke 21, sisa 28 hari…**

"Baiklah. Hari ini, perusahaan Cho akan mengawali rapat ini. Cho sajangnim dan busajangnim dipersilahkan masuk."

Cho sajangnim dan busajangnim masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat itu. Kyuhyun, selaku busajangnim di perusahaan Cho langsung berdiri di depan untuk menjelaskan proyek yang akan dijalani secara bersama oleh perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

"Saya selaku wakil direktur perusahaan Cho akan mewakili perusahaan untuk menjelaskan beberapa proyek yang akan di selenggarakan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Seorang namja yang posisi duduknya agak tertutup kini tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ya, seorang Choi Siwon bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di sebuah rapat perusahaan. Dan hal ini semakin memperbesar kecurigaan Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun?" panggil Siwon setelah rapat itu telah selesai. Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan di samping appanya sambil membolak-balik file yang tengah di pegangnya langsung menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau," Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia membungkukkan badannya. "Masih ingat dengan saya?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Masih, tapi saya lupa dengan nama anda." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ehem! Lebih baik saya pergi dulu agar tidak mengangguk kalian." Ujar Cho sajangnim, appa Kyuhyun.

Siwon membungkukkan badannya sebelum Cho sajangnim pergi.

Siwon masih tersenyum. "Nama saya Choi Siwon dari perusahaan Lee," Ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun tampak memikirkan perkataan Siwon.

"Dari perusahaan Lee? Whoaa! Jadi kau yang menggantikan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal," ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun dapat menagkap sesuatu yang aneh di balik nada bicara Siwon. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Kau bukan teman Sungmin hyung, 'kan? Melainkan anak pemilik perusahaan lain yang ingin menipu Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Mwo?" Siwon tidak menjawab Kyuhyun. Ia hanya membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Sunny," panggil Siwon saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Sunny. "Ne, oppa?" Sunny yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop itu.

"Cari informasi tentang wakil direktur di perusahaan Cho," Sunny mengangguk.

"Namanya?" tanya Sunny. "Cho Kyuhyun," Jawab Siwon. "Eh? Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, Kyuhyun. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Cho." Jelas Siwon. "Aku yakin kalau Kyuhyun yang mengambil stempel itu. Dia mengambil stempel itu untuk kepentingan perusahaannya sendiri. Cepat cari informasinya, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Ujar Siwon seraya keluar dari ruangan Sunny.

Sunny segera mencari informasi tentang Kyuhyun. "Ini dia," gumam Sunny.

"Nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Umur 21 tahun, eh? Masih seorang pelajar? Anak bungsu keluarga Cho, kuliah di universitas Sapphire? Tinggal di jalan-"

"Sunny, sudah ketemu informasinya?" tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Sunny dengan segera langsung menclose halaman tentang informasi Kyuhyun itu.

"Di sini tidak dijelaskan kalau dia itu seorang wakil direktur. Di sini hanya di jelaskan Nama, umur, dan anak bungsu di keluarga itu." Jawab Sunny dengan gugup. Siwon menatap curiga pada Sunny.

"Benarkah?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Sunny. Sunny mengangguk.

Siwon berjalan semakin mendekati Sunny.

DRRRT DRRT

Ponsel Siwon bergetar. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ne, sajagnim? Ne, arraseo." Siwon menutup ponselnya lalu beralih pada Sunny.

"Aku ada rapat. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Siwon seraya keluar dari ruangan Sunny. Sunny menghela napas lega.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, oppa. Aku akan berhenti. Aku lelah menjalani semua ini." Gumam Sunny sambil melihat kearah jendela, melihat Siwon yang telah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sunny berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Siwon. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Siwon, ia memutar pelan knop pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Dimana surat itu? Dia menyimpannya dimana?" gumam Sunny. Ia terus mencari surat itu, surat penyerahan kekuasaan illegal yang beratasnamakan dirinya.

Sunny membuka satu persatu laci meja milik Siwon. "Ini dia," gumam Sunny. Ia lalu melipat surat itu dan segera keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

Sunny berjalan cepat kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil jaket dan tasnya. Kemudian ia kembali keluar dari rungannya dan bergegas menuju area parkiran.

Ia melajukkan mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi selain rumahnya sendiri dan apartement Siwon. Tempat dimana eommanya berada, rumah sakit jiwa.

**.**

Siwon berjalan menuju ruangannya sambil membaca berkas yang ada di tangannya. Ia menutup berkas itu ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangannya.

Siwon tampak terkejut ketika melihat isi ruangannya yang bisa dibilang berantakkan. Map-map dan kertas-kertas yang berserakkan di meja, rak-rak yang berisikan berkas-berkas juga berantakkan. Laci-laci meja semuanya telah terbuka.

Tunggu. Laci meja?

Siwon meletakkan berkas yang ada di tangannya di meja lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat isi lacinya.

"Surat itu," gumam Siwon setelah barang yang ia cari tidak ia temukan. "Sunny." Siwon langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya menuju parkiran. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal.

**.**

**.**

Sunny berlari kecil menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sunny berhenti berjalan ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar eommanya. Ia membuka pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Eomma," panggil Sunny. Eommanya Sunny yang sedang berbaring sambil memeluk bonekanya langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk ketika mendengar suara Sunny.

Ia tersenyum saat Sunny berjalan mendekatinya. "Sunny," Sunny duduk di tepi ranjang lalu memeluk eommanya.

"Eomma," panggil Sunny pelan. "Ne?"

Sunny mengeluarkan surat itu dari saku jaketnya dengan tangan bergetar. "Tolong simpan ini eomma," eomma Sunny melihat kertas itu.

"Ini apa?"

"Simpan saja eomma. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat ini, dan jangan biarkan orang lain mengambil surat ini." Ujar Sunny. Eommanya Sunny mengambil surat itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Eomma.. Aku mohon, tolong simpan surat ini, jangan sampai ada yang mengambil surat ini." Eommanya Sunny mengangguk.

"Sunny," Sunny menoleh ke asal suara. Ia terkejut saat melihat Siwon tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kembalikan surat itu," ujar Siwon datar. Eommanya Sunny menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang punggungnya.

Sunny menggeleng seraya berdiri. "Cepat kembalikan surat itu," Siwon berjalan mendekati Sunny. "Shirreo!" Sunny berjalan mundur. "Cepat kembalikan surat itu, Sunny!" Ujar Siwon sedikit membentak. Sunny berhenti berjalan mundur ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bsia lari lagi. Cepat serahkan surat itu padaku!" Jarak Siwon saat ini sangat dekat dengan Sunny. Sunny menggeleng lagi.

Siwon menatap Sunny dengan kesal. Ia mengangkat dagu Sunny.

"Cepat kembalikan atau-"

"Kau mau ini?" tanya eommanya Sunny dengan nada datar. Siwon menoleh. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Eommanya Sunny menatap datar pada kertas yang kini sedang terbakar yang ada di tangannya. Ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tong sampah. Setelah yakin kertas itu tekah habis terbakar, ia menyiram tong sampah itu dengan air yang ada di gelas minumnya.

"Eomma," panggil Sunny. "Sunny, eomma sudah membaca kertas itu. Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Untuk apa kau menghancurkan hidup orang lain hanya untuk harta? Kita masih sanggup mencari uang. Kita masih punya appa, kita masih punya perusahaan, dan kita masih punya eonnimu yang memimpin perusahaan itu." Ujar eommanya Sunny.

"Appa dan eonni sudah tidak ada, eomma! Mereka sudah pergi. Perusahaan milik appa juga sudah bangkrut! Tidak ada cara lain selain melakukan ini, eomma!" Sunny terisak kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau mengambil ini dari Siwon?"

"Itu karena aku ingin berhenti dari semua ini. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan appa, eomma, dan eonni." Jawab Sunny seraya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan dingin.

Eomma Sunny tertawa kecil. "Eomma sangat merindukan appa dan eonnimu, Sunny. Mereka ada dimana? Kenapa mereka jarang menemui eomma?"

"Itu karena mereka sudah tiada, eomma. Sudahlah, eomma. Sebaiknya eomma istirahat."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan ke dua tangannya. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Untuk apa dia berlama-lama di ruangan ini kalau semuanya telah hancur? Rencana yng telah is susun matang-matang telah hancur berantakan.

Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukkan mobilnya tanpa arah. Siwon mengemudikan mobil cukup lama. Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja dalam menjalankan mobil itu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi. Entah tempat apa itu, Siwon tidak tahu. Kelihatannya seperti padang rumput yang luas. Dan daerah ini bukan cukup sepi, melainkan memang sepi.

Siwon turun mobil dan berjalan menyusuri padang rumput itu. Sejuk. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Siwon ketika ia berjalan di daerah yang penuh dengan hijau-hijau itu. Berbagai bunga-bunga kecil tumbuh di sana, rumput-rumput tinggi setinggi lutut, dan juga beberapa pohon di tepi-tepi daerah itu.

"Hyung," panggil seseorang. Siwon tampak kaget. Ia menoleh ke asal suara.

Tidak ada orang.

Siwon kembali berjalan sambil menyentuh rumput-rumput tinggi yang ia lewati.

"Hyung," Siwon kembali menoleh ke asal suara. Tapi kali ini reaksinya berbeda dengan rekasi yang sebelumnya. Ia tampak kaget dengan kehadiran sosok putih dan melayang-layang.

"Hyung," sosok itu tersenyum. Siwon berjalan mendekati sosok itu. "Kibummie?" tanya Siwon. Sosok itu tersenyum senang.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku, hyung." Sosok yang bernama Kibum itu turun dan menapakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Kibummie, kau.." Siwon hendak menyentuh pipi Kibum, namun dengan cepat Kibum menghindari kepalanya dari tangan itu.

"Kita sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda, hyung. Jadi kau tidak boleh menyentuhku," ujar Kibum. Siwon mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Siwon. "Hyungku mengizinkanku turun ke dunia. Karena aku rindu padamu, akhirnya aku menemuimu." Jawab Kibum.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Kibum kembali memanggil Siwon.

"Hyung," panggil Kibum lagi. "Hm?"

"Mianhae," ujar Kibum. "Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba meninggalkan hyung. Aku tahu hyung jadi seperti ini itu semua karena aku." Ujar Kibum.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

Kibum, namdongsaeng Heechul, masih ingat? Sewaktu masih hidup, Kibum adalah namjachingu Siwon. Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak berjalan menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Siwon dan meninggal setelah 2 hari mengalami koma.

Siwon sangat terpukul, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Siwon berubah drastis setelah kematian namjachingunya.

"Gwaenchana, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Jawab Siwon. Kibum menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Berhenti,"

"Eh?" Siwon mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Berhenti melakukan semua ini, hyung. Kau menyakitiku," ujar Kibum.

"Kau berubah, hyung. Kau menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan Siwon yang kukenal." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengerti dengan maksud Kibum.

"Mianhae," ujar Siwon. "Hyung akan berhenti melakukannya?" tanya Kibum. Siwon menatap Kibum lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya." Jawab Siwon.

"Janji? Hyung janji tidak akan jahat lagi sama Sungmin hyung dan keluarganya?" tanya Kibum dengan penuh harap.

Siwon tersenyum. "Ne, aku janji." Kibum tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Sekarang, bisakah aku bernapas lega dan hidup lebih tenang di atas sana?" tanya Kibum sambil melihat ke arah langit. Siwon tersenyum. "Ne, tentu saja, Kibummie." Kibum menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, hyung. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Annyeong~!" pamit Kibum. Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Annyeong." Jawab Siwon lirih. Setelah itu, Kibum langsung menghilang bagai angin.

Siwon menghela napas berat. Ia lalu menunduk dan memetik salah satu bunga kecil yang tumbuh di antara rumput-rumput. "Saranghae... Bummie."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Malam-malam begini dia mau ke mana? Memangnya tidak capek ya dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang jalan terus?" Leeteuk memijat kecil kakinya yang pegal.

Kangin terus berjalan mendekati sebuah gedung besar, sepertinya gedung kosong.

Kangin lalu memasuki gedung itu.

"Mwo? Naik tangga? Aisshh!" Leeteuk melihat ujung dari tangga itu. Tangga itu tangga yang melingkar, dan yeah, tingginya kira-kira 25 meter. Kangin berjalan dan menaiki tangga itu. Leeteuk menatap tangga sejenak tangga yang akan dinaikinya itu.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa terbang. Atau sebaiknya aku merangkak saja? Hahh, itu sangat memalukan." Leeteuk akhirnya berjalan menaiki tangga itu.

Kangin akhirnya sampai di balkon paling atas yang ada di gedung itu. Ia berjalan ke tepi balkon seraya menghirup udara segar pada malam hari ini.

Dari arah belakang, terlihat Leeteuk yang terduduk di lantai. "Haaahh.. Haahh.. Rasanya seperti mau mati," ujar Leeteuk pelan.

Leeteuk lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Kangin seraya mengotak-atik ponselnya. "Mwo? 16 missed call dari Sungmin? Aigoo~! Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk beberapa saat. Aku benar-benar sedang bad mood gara-gara halmeoni yang tiba-tiba menghukumku. Memangnya aku melanggar peraturan apa, sih?" gumam Leeteuk dengan kesal.

"Kau melanggar peraturan nomor 37 bab 5 tentang mencampuri urusan manusia." Jawab Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan terkejut melihat Heechul yang duduk di kursi megah dengan gaya bak ratu.

"Mencampuri urusan manusia? Urusan siapa?" tanya Leeteuk. Heechul menunjuk Kangin. " Urusan namja itu," jawab Heechul. "Eh? Tapi, bukankah jika manusia itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang belum terselesaikan maka setiap malaikat penjemput akan diizinkan untuk mencampuri urusan manusia itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Eh? Memangnya masalahmu yang belum terselesaikan itu ada hubungannya dengan namja ini?" tanya Heechul seraya menunjuk Kangin yang tengah menikmati pemandangan dari atas gedung ini.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Leeteuk. "Eoh? Begitukah? Berarti aku salah memberikan hukuman, dong?" tanya Heechul dengan polosnya. "Ne. Maka dari itu, tolong hapus hukuman untukku." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghapusnya. Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan. Masa jabatanmu tinggal 42 hari, makaaku akan memberikanmu waktu 1 hari kembali menjadi manusia. Dan 1 hari itu kau gunakan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu." Ujar Heechul.

"Eh? Maksudmu, kau mengizinkanku kembali menjadi manusia dengan sosok Jung Soo seharian?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan. Heechul mengangguk. "Hanya sehari saja. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan itu."

Leeteuk tersenyum senang.

"Whooaa! Gamsahamnida, halmeoni!"

"Ne, ne. Dan berhneti memanggilku halmeoni!"

~TBC~

Fiuuhh~! Ini chap terpanjang yang pernah author buat.. Mian kalau chap ini updatenya agak lama dari pada chap lalu. Sebenarnya author mau lanjut nih FF 2 hari yang lalu, tapi karena kondisi badan author yang kurang mendukung, akhirnya author undur.. ^^

"widiwMin, Hyorin, YuyaLoveSungmin, KyuHyunJiYoon, Kang hyo sun, minnie beliebers, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, Apel, KyuMinnie, Kang Rae Mi, blackivy, stevanie7227, Chikyumin, Ellen, Park Ha Rin, pumpkinkyu, BabyMing, YooMi, fckmeYeChul, shihyun sparkyumin, JiYoo861015, Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie, Jeng Kyura, Ayuni Lee, winter boy"

Gomawo buat reviewnya… ^^

minnie beliebers:: Eh? Saya sih tahu author itu, tapi author belum tahu masalahnya. Memang masalahnya apa, ya? Maklum, author belum gitu dekat sama author senior... ^^ Gomawo..

BabyMing:: Hooo! Tenang~! Author gak mungkin bikin sampe 37 chap untuk 37 hari itu.. Kalau malas nunggu, tidak perlu memaksakan diri.. Lagian ini juga udah mau end kok, hehehe.. ^^ Gomawo.. Mian ya kalau kepanjangan..

YooMi:: Aigoo~! Petasannya bikin author jantungan.. Author gak sempet bikin edisi spesial buat Sungmin.. Mianhae, Minnie~! *Ditabok pumpkin* Okedeh, gomawo.. ^^

Park Ha Rin:: Hyukkie jadi sahabat Umin dongg.. Gomawo ^^

Oke! Sekali lagi author umumin, KEMUNGKINAN chap depan, chap 12 itu last chap.. Masih kemungkinan, yahh.. ^^

~#~#~#~ Buat readers yang nge-add FB author, kalau bisa, sebut panname kalian yang ada di review ya.. Soalnya author rada gak bisa bedain mana ELF yang gak ada hubungannya sama FF, mana penghuni screenplays, dan penghuni fandom lain.. =.='

Oh ya, lupa.. HAPPY NEW YEAR and Saengil chukka hamnida Umin oppa! Mian telat… -_-"

Oke, akhir kata dari author..

Review, please~? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m


	12. Chapter 12

**49 Days**

**Summary:: Sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat Sungmin harus mencari belahan jiwanya dan 3 orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dalam wujud roh dan dalam waktu 49 hari.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer:: yang jelas bukan punya saya, mereka adalah hak YME, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri**

Annyeong~! Author balik lagi dengan chap 12. Oke, ini last chap dari FF ini. Ada reader yang minta jangan last chap dulu, tapi mian, author gak bisa penuhin permintaan yang itu soalnya FF ini udah kelewat panjang. Bahkan awalnya author cuma ingin membuat 6 chap, eh ternyata malah sampai 10 chap lebih.*curcol*

Okedeh, langsung mulai aja deh..

Ehem!

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Hari ke 25, sisa 24 hari…**

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang juga, sih?" Sungmin menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Dia ke mana, sih? Udah berapa hari, ya?" gumam Sungmin seraya menghitung berapa hari yang telah ia habiskan di dalam rumah itu hanya dengan duduk dan berjalan bolak-balik dengan cemas. Dan ini adalah hari ke lima setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah.

"Leeteuk hyung juga! Dalam keadaan darurat malah tidak bisa menerima panggilanku. Aisshh! Waktuku terbuang sia-sia! Masih perlu satu orang lagi untuk bisa kembali hidup," Sungmin menyandarkan badannya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tapi siapa ya satu orang lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Setelah dipikir-pikir, jika satu orang itu tidak juga melihat Sungmin hingga pada waktunya, maka hidup Sungmin benar-benar akan berakhir.

"Uhh!" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan kembali menekuk lututnya. "Kenapa lama sekali, sih? Dia melupakanku dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?"

Ia memeluk lututnya. "Bisakah aku menemukan satu orang itu lagi?"

**.**

"Sekian rapat kita pada hari ini, dan terima kasih atas kedatangan anda semua pada rapat terakhir kali ini." Lalu rapat itu pun selesai setelah kata-kata penutupan itu di ucapkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya tuan Cho saat melihat anak laki-lakinya berjalan berlari mendahuluinya. Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap appanya.

"Appa, aku ingin pulang ke rumahku sekarang. Kalau appa belum ingin pulang sekarang, aku pulang sendiri saja naik taksi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Appa masih ada urusan dengan Han sajangnim, kau pulanglah duluan." Ujar tuan Cho. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu kembali berlari kecil. Ia kembali berhenti saat teringat sesuatu.

"Appa! Minta ongkos taksi!" seru Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras mengingat jaraknya dengan appanya cukup jauh. Semua orang yang ada di koridor perusahaan tempat penyelenggaraan rapat itu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membungkuk malu seraya berjalan menghampiri tuan Cho yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masa' kau tidak punya uang, sih?" tanya tuan Cho seraya membuka dompetnya. "Noona langsung menyeretku masuk ke mobil tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengambil dompet, appa." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terjulur, bersiap menerima uang dari appanya. "Ini. Jadilah anak yang mandiri, Kyuhyun." Ujar tuan Cho. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seraya menyimpan uang pemberian appanya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu, appa. Bye!" Kyuhyun langsung melesat meninggalkan appanya yang kebingungan dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat terburu-buru.

**.**

"Ahjussi, bisa lebih cepat tidak nyetirnya? Kalau tidak bisa, sini! Biar saya saja yang menyetir," ujar Kyuhyun pada ahjussi yang menyetir taksi. "Ne, saya percepat." Jawab ahjussi itu. Ia masih sangat menyayangi mobil taksinya untuk sekedar dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun karena menyetir yang unggal-unggalan.

"Ayo lebih cepat lagi, ahjusiiii~!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu ahjussi dari belakang. Evil mode on.

"I-iya, iya." Jawab ahjussi.

Kyuhyun berhenti meracau setelah mobil taksi berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. "Gamsahamnida, ahjussi." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan uang pada ahjussi.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju pintu rumahnya setelah turun dari taksi. "Aduuh!" Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. "Lupa bawa kunci," ujar Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pot bunga yang ada di samping pintu rumahnya. Lalu mengangkat pot itu dan mengambil kunci dari bawah pot itu. 'Untung ada kunci cadangan.' Pikir Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hyuuungg~!" seru Kyuhyun seraya berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Eoh! Kyu!" Kyuhyun hendak memeluk Sungmin saat Sungmin berlari mendekatinya. Sungmin tiba-tiba berhneti ketika Kyuhyun hampir memeluknya.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah kesalnya. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Appa menyuruhku memimpin perusahaan milik appaku di sebuah rapat penting." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Perusahaan? Kau punya perusahaan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Err, tepatnya perusahaan milik appaku." Ralat Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Rapat penting?" kaget Sungmin saat menyadari sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Rapat penting seluruh perusahaan terkenal di Korea?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku ada di sana untuk memimpin perusahaan milik appaku di rapat itu. Lalu siapa yang menggantikanku?' tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Siwon," jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Sudah kuduga," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya? Aku saja sampai tidak tahu ini hari ke berapa setelah kau pergi," ujar Sungmin yang mimik wajahnya kembali terlihat cemberut.

"Mianhae, appa mengurungku di rumah selama lima hari berturut-turut dan tidak boleh keluar dari rumah barang sedetikpun kecuali ke kantor." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ Jangan cemberut begitu dong," ujar Kyuhyun seraya terkikik kecil melihat Sungmin yang menurutnya imut.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan karena tiba-tiba mening-" kata-kata Sungmin terputus ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya. "Mianhae," ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa hangat dan nyaman yang disalurkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin membuka matanya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana, asalkan kau berjanji padaku tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Aku janji, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan pelukkannya. Baginya, Sungmin terasa nyata meskipun ia dalam wujud roh. Ia benar-benar terasa nyata saat Kyuhyun memeluknya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Sunny-ah," panggil Siwon setelah cukup lama mereka duduk terdiam di sebuah restoran mewah.

"Ne?" Sunny mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Mianhae," ujar Siwon. "Eh?" Siwon menatap Sunny.

"Mianhae, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Ujar Siwon. Sunny terdiam. Mengakhiri hubungan ini?

"Maksudmu apa, oppa?" tanya Sunny. "Kita berakhir sampai di sini. Anggap saja kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain rekan kerja di kantor," ujar Siwon.

Sunny tercekat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia memang muak dengan sikap Siwon, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa, oppa?" tanya Sunny. Siwon menarik napasnya.

"Selama ini, aku sudah mengubah pribadimu, aku sudah menghancurkanmu, dan aku juga sudah mengecewakan eommamu. Aku ini orang jahat, kau bisa cari yang lebih baik dari pada aku." Ujar Siwon.

Sunny menggeleng. Siwon tersenyum pada Sunny. "Sunny, mengertilah, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai donsaengku, tidak lebih." Sunny mengernyit.

"Lalu, kenapa oppa mau menjadikanku pacar jika oppa tidak mempunya rasa padaku?" tanya Sunny tidak percaya. 

"Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Aku menjadikanmu yeojachinguku agar aku bisa melupakan pacarku yang dulu, dan juga agar ada yang bisa membantuku dalam menjalankan rencana itu." Sunny tertawa meremehkan.

"Jadi selama ini oppa memperalatku?" tanya Sunny dengan emosi. Siwon tidak menjawabnya. Sunny kembali tertawa kaku.

"Jadi, setelah oppa gagal menjalankan rencana itu, oppa ingin membuangku?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Bukan, bukan karena itu." Jawab Siwon. "Kalau bukan karena itu, lalu kenapa oppa ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganku?" tanya Sunny.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Itu karena.." Siwon memejamkan matanya. "Karena aku baru menyadari kalau aku telah merubah. Aku telah berbeda dari Siwon yang dulu. Dan aku sadar kalau pacarku-ani, mantan pacarku itu tidak suka dengan diriku yang sekarang." Jawab Siwon yang kembali menatap Sunny. "Dan lagi, aku masih sangat mencintai mantan pacarku meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengannya lagi. Maka dari itu, aku mohon kau bisa melepas semua ini."

Sunny tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Kau bisa bebas sekarang. Kau bisa bilang pada eommamu kalau kau tidak punya hungungan denganku lagi dank au juga bisa hidup bersama dengan Sungmin hyung." Sunny tersenyum kecil. Ia telah memutuskannya.

"Ani, oppa. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Sungmin oppa," ujar Sunny. Siwon mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Sunny menatap Siwon. "Aku akan membawa eomma dan pindah ke Australia," Siwon tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sunny, "Mwo?"

"Untuk apa aku hidup bersama namja yang tidak kucintai?" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar telah menghancurkan hidup orang lain. "Mianhae.. Mianhamnida," ujar Siwon lagi. Sunny berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun terasa sakit.

"Gwaenchana, oppa." Sunny tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Siwon yang berada di atas meja. "Hiduplah dengan baik, oppa. Annyeong." Sunny berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Siwon menatap sendu pada punggung Sunny yang menjauh. "Annyeong, Sunny-ah." Ujar Siwon pelan.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam harinya…**

"Kyu! Kau tidak makan malam?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan PSPnya. "Kyu!" panggil Sungmin lagi. Ia mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget pun langsung menoleh pada Sungmin. Ia terdiam saat menoleh pada Sungmin.

Jarak wajahnya dan Sungmin saat ini sangatlah dekat. Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang hendak menjauhkan wajahnya menghentikan gerakannya ketika Kyuhyun menahan kedua pundaknya.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menahan napasnya ketika Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang hangat, lembut dan nyaman yang mewakili perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan bahwa mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Cinta.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ini kah saat yang tepat?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedang menggalau. Ia masih belum memantapkan hati untuk menunjukkan diri di depan Kangin.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam café tempat Kangin bekerja. Ia sedang berdiri mengawasi Kangin yang sedang melayani tamu-tamunya. Tentu saja ia dalam wujud yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh manusia.

"Aisshh! Tidak bisa hari ini! Aku belum siap," Leeteuk berjalan bolak-balik dengan gelisah. "Tapi," Leeteuk melihat ke arah Kangin yang tengah sibuk bekerja. "Kalau bukan hari ini, jadinya kapan?" Ia menghela napasnya. "Aku belum siap." Gumam Leeteuk.

"Haissshh!" Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**Keesokan harinya~ Hari ke 26 sisa 23 hari..**

(*Backsound:: SuJu-Reset*)

"Bummie," panggil Siwon seraya menyentuh nisan putih yang ada di depannya. Ia berjongkok lalu meletakan sebuket bunga kesukaan Kibum di depan nisan putih itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Siwon. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Itulah yang Siwon lihat di pemakaman ini. Ya, sepagi ini siapa juga yang ingin keluar dan mengunjungi seseorang di pemakaman?

Namun, tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan saat hanya dia seorang diri saja yang ada di pemakaman itu. Itu karena ada Kibum yang sedang bersamanya saat ini, meskipun tak tampak, tapi Siwon yakin itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Bummie? Kau bahagia 'kan di atas sana?" tanya Siwon lagi. Siwon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari ini dan juga untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir keluar.

Ia sangat merindukan namja yang tengah tertidur damai ini. Sangat merindukannya meskipun kemarin ia baru saja bertemu dengan namja ini. Siwon ingin memeluknya, ani, menyentuh namja ini saja rasanya sudah cukup. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Mereka kini sudah hidup di dunia yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, dan wujud yang berbeda. Dinding yang besar tengah membatasi keduanya.

"Aku sudah kembali seperti dulu, Bummie. Aku sudah kembali menjadi namjamu yang dulu. Tidakkah kau lihat? Aku sudah kembali menjadi namja yang kau idamkan, namja yang kau sayangi, dan namja yang paling kau cintai." Ujar Siwon seraya mengusap matanya sebelum setetes air dari mata itu jatuh dan mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia harus tegar.

"Hanya kau, Bummie. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku langsung berubah, Bummie. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menangis. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku jatuh padamu. Dan hanya kaulah makhluk Tuhan yang paling ku cintai." Siwon membersihkan tanah yang ada di dekat nisan Kibum.

"Mianhae atas sikapku selama ini. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkanmu," Siwon menggali kecil tanah yang ada tepat di depan nisan itu. Setelah cukup dalam, ia meletakan 2 cincin ke dalam galian tanah itu lalu kembali menutupinya dengan tanah. Cincin itu adalah cincin yang ia dan Kibum gunakan dulu. Ne, dulu, sebelum Kibum meninggalkannya.

"Simpan ini baik-baik ya, Bummie. Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu. Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu, aku harus kerja," Siwon seraya berdiri dari jongkoknya. Ia tersenyum ke arah nisan itu lalu melihat ke arah langit. "Annyeong."

_**Ijen eoddeohke neowa naega**_

_**Dashi yejeoncheoreom**_

_**Chingoo il soo inni?**_

_**Jeongmal geureol soo inni?**_

_**Geureon geoni?**_

_**Press the reset, press press the reset**_

_**Nan neol neomaneul bogo inneunde**_

_**Press the reset, press press the reset**_

_**Nan neol neoreul ijeul soo eobneunde**_

_**Press the reset, press press the reset**_

_**Nae ape seo inneun neol eoddeohke noheuraneun geoni?**_

_**Press the reset, press press the reset. Reset, reset, reset…**_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hyung~!" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkah menjauh saat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Ia masih sangat merasa malu dengan kejadian semala itu. Dan yang paling terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, itu first kissnya! Dan itu direbut oleh Kyuhyun?

Ahh, sebenarnya sih Sungmin tidak masalah dengan itu. Toh Sungmin malahan bersyukur first kissnya bukan diambil oleh orang lain. Kenapa Sungmin merasa bersyukur? Entahlah.

"Kenapa menjauh, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memakai sepatunya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya berjalan keluar dari rumah ketika Kyuhyun telah membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu berjalan di samping Sungmin yang telah mendahuluinya. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum seringai setannya muncul.

"Itu first kiss hyung, ya?" tebak Kyuhyun. Terlihat pipi Sungmin sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"YEYYY! FIRST KISS MINNIE HYUNG SAMA AKU!" seru Kyuhyun senang seraya melompat-lompat senang. Untung saja di jalanan itu sedang sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang yang curiga kalau Kyuhyun sedang gila sekarang.

"Aisshh! Sudahlah, sudalah. Kau membuatku malu," ujar Sungmin. "Eh? Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggeleng seraya berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dengan sesekali melompat kecil seperti anak kecil.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Hari ke 30, sisa 19 hari…**

"Aisshh! Aku masih belum bisa menampakkan diri di depannya," ujar Leeteuk frustasi. "Lalu kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya, hm?" tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Leeteuk. Leeteuk menoleh.

"Halmeoni?"

"Ne, lalu kapan kau akan menunjukkan dirimu di depannya? Masa jabatanmu tidak lama lagi akan berakhir. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehilangan waktu berhargamu," ujar Heechul seraya berjalan mendekati Kangin yang tengah duduk di kursi taman. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman yang ada di dekat kampusnya. Siang hari yang tidak terlalu panas, waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati keindahan taman ini.

"Kasihan loh dia. Dia sudah seperti manusia penasaran yang sedang berdiri antara ingin hidup dan ingin mati," ujar Heechul seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kangin, ingin melihat lebih jelas wajah Kangin.

Leeteuk dengan segera langsung menarik Heechul menjauhi Kangin. "Kenapa tarik-tarik, sih?' tanya Heechul agak kesal dengan Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "Jangan dekat-dekat," ujar Leeteuk.

Heechul hanya menyeringai kecil. "Iya, iya, Aku tidak akan membuat malaikat penjemputku yang satu ini cemburu, deh." Ujar Heechul.

"Dan aku harap, kau bisa sesegera mungkin menentukan hari untuk menunjukkan dirimu di depan Kangin," ujar Heechul dengan nada serius.

"Aku," Leeteuk menghela napasnya.

"Aku takut dia akan ketakutan ketika melihatku. Dia pasti akan menganggapku hantu atau setan atau sebagainya," ujar Leeteuk.

Heechul menggeleng. "Kalau memang cinta, ia pasti tidak akan takut. Mau kau dalam wujud kingkong, gorilla, dinosaurus, buaya, piranha, ia tidak akan takut meskipun wujudmu menakutkan." Ujar Heechul dengan santai. Leeteuk melempar deathglare ke arah Heechul yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

Leeteuk kembali menghela napasnya. "Akan aku usahakan." Kata Leeteuk akhirnya. Heechul tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Siwon memasuki ruang inap Sungmin. Ia meletakan sebuket bunga mawar kesukaan Sungmin di meja samping dekat jendela.

Ia lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan berbagai selang dan alat bantu canggih yang membantu pernafasannya.

Siwon mendesah berat. "Mianhae, Sungmin hyung. Aku sudah sangat jahat padamu. Mianhae," ujar Siwon seraya memegang tangan Sungmin yang terasa lemas.

Ia kembali memasukkan tangan itu ke dalam selimut.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh, hyung." Ujar Siwon sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat dari kaca pintu itu menggeser badannya ketika Siwon hendak keluar dari kamar inapnya. Ia menatap punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauh. "Kau… telah berubah, Siwon-ah." Gumam Sungmin seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Uri Siwon yang dulu telah kembali."

Sreett! Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Sungjin tengah membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan itu sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

Ia dapat melihat Sungjin yang terlihat bingung heran dengan bunga mawar yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat jendela.

Sungjin mendekati meja itu lalu mengambil bunga itu. Terdapat durat kecil di selipan bunga lalu membawa isi dari surat itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Dari Siwon hyung. Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi Sungmin hyung." Gumamnya seraya meletakkan bunga itu di dalam pot bunga.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Hari ke 32, sisa 17 hari…**

Leeteuk menarik napasnya lalu kembali menghembuskannya. Lalu menarik napas lagi, dan kembali menghembuskannya. Ia tengah gugup. Kini ia tengah memegang sebuah surat berwarna pink muda. Dapat ia lihat, pagi ini seperti biasa. Kangin tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

Setelah merasa rasa gugupnya telah hilang, Leeteuk meniup surat itu sehingga surat itu melayang dan berhenti tepat di atas meja belajar Kangin. Lalu, ia pergi dari rumah Kangin dan bersiap-siap di tempat janjian.

Kangin yang tengah menyusun bukunya pun tidak sengaja melihat surat itu. Seingatnya tidak ada surat di atas mejanya, deh.

Karena penasaran, Kangin pun mengambil suray itu dan mulai membacanya. Ia terdiam setelah selesai membaca surat itu. 'Tidak mungkin,' pikir Kangin. Ia kembali membaca isi surat itu.

_**Untuk Kangin,**_

_**Kangin-ah, ini aku, Park Jung Soo. Kau masih ingat? Saat ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bisakah kau datang ke taman yang ada di belakang kampusmu?**_

_**Aku yakin saat ini kau pasti sangat bingung dengan isi surat ini. Aku Jung Soo dari dunia yang berbeda dengan duniamu, aku bukan Jung Soo yang dulu. Aku adalah Jung Soo yang telah tiada. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk melihatmu, Kangin-ah.**_

_**Percayalah padaku, kau harus datang ke taman itu sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu.**_

_**Dari Park Jung Soo**_

Kangin mengernyit. Dadanya rasanya sesak dan juga deg-degan. Apa ini? Surat Dari Jung Soo? Surat dari namja yang jelas-jelas telah lama tiada?

Kangin merasa kakinya lemas saat memikirkan ini. Kangin kembali membaca isi surat itu. _**'Percayalah padaku, kau harus datang ke taman itu sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu.'**_

Haruskah Kangin mempercayai itu? Bisa saja 'kan surat ini bukan dari Leeteuk, mungkin saja ada orang iseng yang meletakkan surat itu di mejanya. Tapi siapa? Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui rumahnya. Dan lagi, ia tahu tentang namjachingunya? Ia tahu tentang Jung Soo. Lalu, setengah jam yang lalu, meja belajarnya tidak ada surat seperti ini.

Atau ini hanya surat lama yang tidak sengaja keluar dari kotak khusus menyimpan surat-surat dari Jung Soo? Tapi itu mustahil setelah melihat tanggal yang tertera di surat itu. Itu adalah tanggal hari ini. Berarti surat ini baru di kirim untuk Kangin.

Haruskah ia mendatangi taman itu? Haruskah ia percaya? Tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Ia mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya dan memasukkan sesuatu itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia lalu menenteng tasnya dan memakai sepatunya. Kangin berlari kecil menuju kampusnya.

Awalnya hanya lari kecil saja, namum entah apa yang membuatnya yakin kalau Jung Soo tengah menunggunya, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai di taman belakang kampusnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kemudian membukanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kangin-ah," panggil seseorang dari arah kanan Kangin. Kangin menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tercekat ketika melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Jung Soo hyung?" gumam Kangin tidak percaya. Jung Soo yang kini lebih di kenal dengan nama Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah Kangin.

Kangin berjalan pelan menghampiri Leeteuk. "Hyung," panggil Kangin. "Kau sungguhan?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kangin.

"Tentu saja aku sungguhan, Kangin-ah." Leeteuk menyentuh tangan Kangin. Kangin terlihat terkejut. 'Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kangin.

"Hari ini, seharian penuh ini, kau harus bersama denganku terus, Kangin-ah." Ujar Leeteuk. Kangin menatap Leeteuk lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyung, bogoshipeo." Ujar Kangin yang masih memeluk Leeteuk. "Ne, nado bogoshipeo, raccoon." Jawab Leeteuk. Kangin tertawa kecil seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam.

Terlihat di tangannya terdapat 2 cincin. Leeteuk menatap Kangin. Kangin tersenyum seraya mengangkat tangan kiri Leeteuk. Ia lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum senang seraya melihat cincin itu. "Gomawo, Kangin-ah." Ujar Leeteuk. Kangin tersnyum . Leeteuk lalu mengambil cincin yang satunya lagi dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Kangin.

"Sempurna!" ujar Leeteuk seraya melihat jari manisnya dan jari manis Kangin.

Kangin kembali memeluk Leeteuk. "Hyung," panggil Kangin dengan pelan. Ia kini tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya, meskipun air matanya tengah mengalir kini. Leeteuk yang mengetahui itu pun mengelus lembut punggung Kangin.

"Kenapa hyung bisa kembali? Hyung ingin menjemputku?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk terkejut mendengar perkataan Kangin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ani. Aku kembali khusus untuk bertemu denganmu, bukan untuk menjemputmu." Ujar Leeteuk seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sudahlah, aku datang ke sini ingin bermain denganmu, bukan untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu. Hari ini kita bermain sepuasnya, ne?" Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Kangin.

"Untuk hari ini, bisakah kau bolos kuliah untukku?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Kangin langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk dan keluar dari area kampusnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus pada PSPnya. Sungmin terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Apa sebaiknya aku ke kampusku dan mencari satu orang itu sekarang?'pikir Sungmin. "Kyu, aku ke kampusku dulu, ya. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam pelajaran kampusmu selesai." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, lalu mengangguk mengizinkan. Sungmin memegang pundak kiri Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun.

**.**

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat ia telah berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya. Adakah satu orang yang bisa melihat Sungmin di dalam gedung kampus ini?

Sungmin menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu.

Saat baru beberapa langkah Sungmin berjalan, ia langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Sungmin memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. 'Ada apa ini?' pikir Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha berdiri. Masih dengan memegangi dada kirinya, ia berjalan pelan memasuki gedung kampusnya. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding setelah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung kampusnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tadinya ia berniat menghubungi Leeteuk, tapi setelah tahu bahwa Leeteuk tidak akan menjawab panggilannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Saat hendak menyimpan ponselnya kembali, ia menghentikan gerakkannya.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya. 'Sisa 17 hari?' Sungmin menyimpan ponselnya dan menghela napas lagi.

'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku seperti orang yang tidak punya tenaga? Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa mencari satu orang itu?' pikir Sungmin. Ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya.

Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri seluruh sudut kampusnya.

**.**

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding setelah selesai menyusuri setiap tempat yang ada di gedung kampus itu. Dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatnya.

Hari ini juga ia tidak melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk ada di kampus.

'Pusing.' Pikir Sungmin seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. "Ukh!" rintih Sungmin saat ia berusaha berjalan.

Ia memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya saat merasakan kepalanya mulai sedikit sakit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas lantai.

**.**

Kyuhyun terus melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya yang terbuka. Ia terus menunggu Sungmin untuk kembali. Jam terakhir kuliah sudah hampir selesai, dan Sungmin belum kembali juga. Ia juga merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak sedari tadi. Entah apa itu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

Kyuhyun menatap dosennya dengan gelisah, ia sungguh ingin keluar sekarang untuk melihat kondisi Sungmin.

Saat bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan bukunya dan menarik tasnya keluar dari kelas itu sebelum sang dosen selesai berpamit.

Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok saat ia berdiri di depan pintu. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan berbisik. Sungmin tidak menjawab Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha berdiri. Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri dan berjalan dengan gerakan yang wajar agar orang-orang tidak melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat mereka telah sampai di taman kampusnya yang sepi. Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan Sungmin dan dirinya di bangku taman.

"Hyung kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba pucat seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lemas," jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

Ia lalu memeluk namja yang tengah lemah itu dalam pelukkan hangatnya. "Kyu," panggil Sungmin. "Hm?"

"Jangan peluk aku di sini. Kalau ada yang melihatmu sedang memeluk udara kosong, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung sudah agak baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kita pulang sekarang, ne? Biar hyung bisa istirahat penuh di rumah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam 6.30…**

"Kangin-ah," panggil Leeteuk. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di bukit tinggi yang dapat melihat danau.

"Ne, hyung?" Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Leeteuk. Kangin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku hanya menemanimu selama sehari ini saja," jawab Leeteuk saat melihat ekspresi bingung Kangin. Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

"Hyung benar-benar akan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Kangin-ah? Ini memang sudah takdir yang harus kita jalani. Kita tidak bisa melawan jalan takdir ini, Kangin-ah." Jawab Leeteuk. Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan sedih. Setelah ini, mungkin saja kehidupan kelamnya akan kembali berjalan. Ia akan kembali terkurung dalam kesedihan.

"Jangan bersedih seperti ini terus, aku tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini." Ujar Leeteuk seraya menyentuh wajah Kangin. "Kau masih memiliki teman di dunia ini. Kau ingat? Kau masih mempunyai teman-teman di kampusmu. Kau tidak sendirian Kangin-ah. Bahkan, aku akan terus menjagamu kapanpun itu." Ujar Leeteuk. Kangin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun aku tak tampak, aku akan tetap ada di sini selamanya." Ujar Leeteuk pelan seraya menyentuh dada kiri Kangin. Kangin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk meraih tangan kanan Kangin dan melepaskan cincin yang melekat di jari manis Kangin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Kangin yang bingung dengan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk juga melepaskan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Leeteuk memandang cincin itu sejenak sebelum melempar kedua cincin itu ke danau. Kangin tampak kaget terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Hyung!"

Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin. "Kau akan semakin terpuruk jika cincin itu ada di tanganmu. Kau harus membentuk kehidupan baru yang lebih berwarna, Kangin-ah. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus," ujar Leeteuk. Kangin menatap Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya memeluknya dengan erat.

Leeteuk membalas pelukkan Kangin. Tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Leeteuk teringat dengan batas waktunya.

Ia melepaskan pelukkan Kangin dan menatap mata namja itu dalam. "Ingatlah, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu selamanya dan aku akan terus menjagamu selama aku memiliki waktu. Mianhae.. Saranghae," ujar Leeteuk seraya berjalan mundur menjauhi Kangin.

"Nado saranghae." Balas Kangin pelan. Leeteuk yang dapat mendengar kata-kata Kangin pun tersenyum.

"Annyeong." Ujar Leeteuk yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

Kangin masih diam berdiri di sana. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Saranghae.. Saranghae, Jung Soo hyung."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Hari ke 38, sisa 11 hari…**

Sungmin kini tengah tertidur di kasur Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sedang bermain dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin sering terlihat pucat dan lemas. Jika Sungmin terlalu aktif, maka ia akan drop tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya dan kini berganti memandang Sungmin yang tengah tertidur dengan wjah yang damai. Terlihat sangat polos.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berjongkok di samping kasurnya. Ia merapikan poni Sungmin.

Ia memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin. 'Indah.' Pikir Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah yang tertidur lelap ini.

'Sepertinya ia kelelahan.' Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Sungmin. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan kembali memainkan laptopnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum seraya memegangi pipi kanannya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan.

Kemarin ia mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk dan akhirnya Leeteuk menjawab panggilannya juga. Leeteuk datang dan menemuinya. Leeteuk berkata kalau Sungmin hampir mendekati batas waktunya makanya kondisi badannya jadi menurun dan lemah.

Sungmin menghela napas lagi. Ini sudah hampir mendekati batas waktu. Dan kini kondisi badannya sangat lemah, bagaimana ia bisa mencari satu orang lagi? Tidak mudah untuk berkeliling di suatu tempat untuk mencari seseorang. Pekerjaan itu sangat menguras tenaga. Hanya berlari sebentar saja Sungmin langsung terjatuh lemas.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh. 'hyung sudah bangun?' Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Kyu? Memangnya besok tidak kuliah?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Besok tidak kuliah, hyung. Semua dose nada dinas ke kampus lain," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu kapan kau baru masuk?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "2 hari lagi. memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Hyung sakit, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Ani, aku hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab Sungmin. "Kalau kelelahan, selama aku kuliah, hyung tinggal di rumah saja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku akan tetap ikut ke manapun kau pergi, Kyu." Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin. Semakin hari Sungmin terlihat semakin lemah. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain menyuruh namja ini istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar saja, semakin hari keadaan Sungmin semakin lemah. Dan keadaan ini membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun maupun Leeteuk menjadi tambah khawatir. Ini sudah hari ke 44. Sungmin merasa kalau sekarang dia seperti orang yang tidak sanggup hidup lagi. Setiap hari ia memaksakan diri untuk mencari satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya hari ini hyung tidak usah ikut ke kampus. Hyung istirahat di rumah saja." Ujar Kyuhyun yang khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Leeteuk yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan usul Kyuhyun. Meskipun Sungmin harus mencari satu orang lagi agar ia bisa kembali hidup, tapi Leeteuk tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin seperti ini terus. Memaksakan dirinya untuk gtetap mencari orang itu.

"Aku tetap harus mengikutimu, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin di tinggal sendirian di dalam rumah ini." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Arasseo, hyung. Kalau hyung sudah tidak sanggup lagi, katakan padaku hyung, biar kita langsung pulang ke rumah." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun memakai sepatunya, sedangkan Sungmin berdiri di belakangnya menunggu Kyuhyun.

"lain kali kalau ingin membawa motor, periksa mesinnya dulu, gege! Sekarang kau malah ingin menyusahkan orang lain."

"Ne, ne. Lagian temanku itu tidak mungkin merasa disusahkan, kok." Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Bukannya itu suara Zhoumi?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekti pintu rumahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih berdiri di dalam rumah. Ia tidak sanggup berjalan jika tidak dibantu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Zhoumi! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Zhoumi sedang berdebat dengan namja lain di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Eh, Kyu? Oh, ya! Motorku mesinnya rusak, Kyu. Bisakah aku titip motor ini di rumahmu?" tanya Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ah! Gomawo, Kyu!"

"Mau masuk dulu? Sepertinya temanmu lelah," ujar Kyuhyun seraya melihat ke arah namja yang ada di samping Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melihat kea rah namja yang ada di sampingnya. "Hm, baiklah. Oh ya, perkenalkan, dia namjachinguku yang baru saja pulang dari China semalam." Ujar Zhoumi. "Henry imnida," ujar namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Silahkan masuk," ujar Kyuhyun lalu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Zhoumi dan Henry dapat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hm? Sungmin hyung?" panggil Henry saat ia memasuki rumah Kyuhyun dan melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi tampak terkejut.

Sungmin yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Henry-ah?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa hyung ada di sini?" tanya Henry dengan polosnya tanpa melihat namjachingunya yang telah berkeringat dingin. Ternyata bukan hanya sahabatnya saja yang bisa melihat roh, bahkan namjachingunya pun bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu.

"Henry, kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sungmin. Henry mengernyit. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku belum rabun maupun buta, hyung. Jadi aku dapat melihat hyung dengan jelas," jawab Henry. Sungmin bernafas lega ketika mendengar perkataann Henry. Henry adalah sahabat kecil Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pindah ke Cina 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Henly-ah, kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Zhoumi. Henry menatap Zhoumi. "Bercanda apa, gege?" tanya Henry yang tidak mengerti.

Zhoumi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghela napasnya. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya dapat melihat hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu? Membuat Zhoumi merinding saja.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Cina, mochi-ah?"

"Kemarin malam," jawab Henry singkat. 'Aku.. Aku bisa mengakhiri perjalanan 49 hari ini.'

**.**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Kau siap?" tanya Leeteuk. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah gedung besar dan mewah. Leeteuk membawa Sungmin ke sini saat ia mendapatkan kabar dari Heechul bahwa Sungmin telah berhasil menyelesaikan perjalanan 49 hari ini.

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin. "Ingat, semua orang yang pernah melihatmu dalam wujud roh akan kehilangan ingatannya selama mereka bertemu denganmu. Dan kau tidak boleh menceritakan pada siapapun tentang perjalanan 49 hari ini. Tidak-boleh-menceritakannya-pada-siapa-pun!" Ujar Leeteuk mengingatkan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Lee Sungmin. Kau akan kembali hidup setelah perjuanganmu yang keras, Min-ah." Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Gamsahamnida, hyung. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Leeteuk mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. ia lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Mulailah hidupmu dengan senyum, Min-ah." Ujar Leeteuk dalam pelukkannya. Sungmin mangangguk. Leeteuk lalu melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Annyeong~!" Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu, bayangan Sungmin mengabur dan langsung menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa! Appa! Lihat! Sungmin hyung sudah sadar, appa! Eomma!" Sungmin mengernyit ketika cahaya lampu menyilaukan matanya. Dengan perlahan mata Sungmin terbuka dan berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu.

"Sungmin-ah!" appa dan eomma Sungmin langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau masih lemas, jangan memaksakan diri." Ujar nyonya Lee.

Setelah Sungmin menyamankan posisi duduknya yang dibantu oleh dongsaengnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, hyung! Aku sangat khawatir padamu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung. Kukira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." ujar Ryeowook.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. 'Ternyata benar kata Leeteuk hyung, mereka semua tidak ingat kalau mereka pernah melihatku dalam wujud roh.' Pikir Sungmin.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, senyuman kecil yang tadi menghiasi wajah kini telah tiada. Ia meremas selimutnya. 'Kyu…'

Apakah Kyuhyun juga akan melupakannya? Kyuhyun juga termasuk orang yang pernah melihatnya dalam wujud roh. Mata Sungmin berubaha menjadi sendu.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil tuan Lee. Sungmin menoleh. "Ada yang ingin appa katakan padamu. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sunny," Sungmin mengernyit.

"Sunny memutuskan hubungannya denganmu dan membatalkan acara pertungannya denganmu. Dan kini ia sudah tidak ada di Korea, ia sudah pindah ke Australia." Ujar tuan Lee. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua yang ada di sana merasa aneh dengan reaksi Sungmin. Reaksi yang diberikan Sungmin sangat berbeda dengan perkiraan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya nyonya Lee. Sungmin tidak menjawab.

SREET

Semua yang ada di sana melihat ke arah pintu yang di buka oleh seseorang.

"Annyeong," sapa orang itu seraya membungkukkan badannya. Sungmin merasa kalau ia sedang berkhayal. Kenapa Kyuhyun ada di sana? Kenapa Kyuhyun ada di ruangan ini sambil tersenyum dengan sebuket bunga mawar pink di tangannya?

Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak lupa padanya?

"Annyeong, Sungmin hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan yang membantunya bernapas selama satu bulan lebih ini.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

Tuan dan nyonya Lee, Sungjin, Ryeowoom dan Eunhyuk berjalan pelan dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tidak ingin menganggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku merasa baik setelah kau datang, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini, Kyu? Dari mana kau tahu aku sudah sadar?" tanya Sungmin. "Aku mendapatkan surat ini di meja makanku," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan sebuah surat pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengambilnya dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membacanya.

_**Sungmin sudah sadar dari komanya. Lebih baik kau segera ke sana sekarang juga.**_

_**Dari scheduler.**_

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pengirim surat itu. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim itu. Tidak tertera nama ataupun inisial di sana," Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, ini juga ada surat untukmu," Kyuhyun menyerahkan surat yang ia ambil dari saku jaketnya pada Sungmin.

_**Untuk Lee Sungmin,**_

_**Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, semua orang yang melihatmu dalam wujud roh akan kehilangan ingatannya dimana ia bertemu denganmu., tapi tidak untuk pasangan benang merahmu.**_

_**Dari hyungmu, scheduler.**_

Lali-lagi Sungmin tersenyum membaca surat itu. "Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. "Hm?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengecup kening Sungmin saat Sungmin mengankat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukaimu, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun langsung. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyerahkan bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Sungmin.

"Mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa setelah aku sadar baru kau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Sungmin. "Tidak mungkin 'kan aku pacaran dengan roh?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tulus yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Nado," ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. "Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

"Mungkinkah kita akan berbesan dengan tuan dan nyonya Cho?" tanya nyonya Lee. Tuan Lee tersenyum. "Itu hal yang baik." Jawabnya.

"Hmm.. Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja itu, ya?" Eunhyuk memasang tampang berpikir.

"Mungkin kau salah mengenal orang, hyung. Memangnya kau tahu siapa nama namja itu?" tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Itu artinya au sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu. Dasar sok kenal." Cibir Ryeowook.

"Tapi beneran! Aku seperti pernah melihat namja itu." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung!" panggil Siwon yang baru datang. "Siwon!" Eunhyuk menahan Siwon saat namja itu hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin. "Eh? Kenapa aku di tahan? Aku 'kan ingin menemui Sungmin hyung." Ujar Siwon.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook. Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu ia melihat ke dalam ruangan Sungmin lewat kaca panjang yang ada di pintu geser itu.

"Eh? Itu Cho Kyuhyun 'kan?" tanya Siwon. "Eh? Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon mengangguk.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Nama yang tidak asing." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Siwon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

_**We ireoke dugun dugun dugun dweni sengakman hedo**_

_**Han gakishik meil meil meil nowa da he bol koya**_

_**Nan nega iseo haruga julgowo ijeneun duriranun ge**_

_**Ne sojunghan no baby baby babybaby boo**_

~FIN~

Huuwwwaaaaa! Gak nyangka endnya bakalan ditutup dengan percakapan gaje antara Hyuk, Wook dan Won.

Balasan Review::

**KyuHyunJiYoon**:: Annyeong~! Akhirnya ff ini tamat juga. Bagaimana kesannya? Jeongmal gomawo karna udah mau baca ff ini. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya~! *bow*

**JiYoo861015**:: Akhirnya tamat juga~! Author lega setelah namatin satu ff dari sekian ff author yang belum tamat.. Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena udah mau baca ff ini sampai tamat! ^^ *bow*

**minnie** **beliebers**:: Thx buat infonya... Huwaa~ Ini lah akhir dari ff 49 days. Makasih ya udah baca terus.. *bow* ^^

**Pumpkinkyu**:: Makasih atas penantiannya.. ^^ Orang ketiganya udah muncul tuh *nunjuk mochi* Gomawo~!

**Kim Min Lee**:: Di ff ini sempilan sedikit Yewook, Haehyuk, Sibum dan banyak Kangteuk XD , gomawo~

**blackivy**:: Hahaha, itu orangnya *nunjuk Henry* gomawo, ya..~! ^^

**Winter** **Boy**:: Uke VS Semenya jagak di telantarin kok~! Author bakal tetep lanjut.. Gomawo~! ^^

**960120**:: Mianhae, chingu.. Ini memang harus jadi last chap.. FF ini udah sangaaatt panjang, jadi author mau tamatin.. ^^ Gomawo ya…

**EvilBungsu** **KyuminBaby137**:: Hehehe, mian kalau aku buat chingu bolak-balik.. Gomawo, ya~!

**YooMi**:: Gomawo atas penantiannya.. Dan makasih juga atas dukungannya~! ^^

**Kang** **hyo** **sun**, **Rima** **KyuMin** **Elf**:: Gomawo~!

**Chikyumin**:: Disini Kyumin moment bertebaran loh, chingu~ Gomawo~! ^^

**Ellen**:: Udah author add tuh. Name author :: Cindy Luffy D' Aozora.. Thanks, ya.. ^^

**Liu** **HeeHee**:: Gomawo~! Jangan sedih, meskipun terpisah, Kibum tetap di hati Siwon kok.. *Jiahh*

**Saeko** **Hichoru**:: Kyumin moment bertebaran~! Semoga cukup Kyuminnya.. ^^ Gomawo..

**YuyaLoveSungmin**:: GOMAWO~! Kyumin moment author tambah plus-plus di chap ini..

**Jeng** **Kyura**:: hahaha, kok merinding sih? Bagus dong, biar Kangin gak jadi manusia penasaran(?) lagi. Gomawo~!

**song** **rae** **woo**:: Annyeong~! Selamat datang di ff 49 days meskipun udah tamat.. Gomawo ya, Chingu~!

**No** **Name**:: Udah update nih! Gomawo, ya~! ^^

**Mutsuchi**:: Thank you~! Udah update nih… Gomawo ya! ^^

**kyubule**:: Umur author? Author umur 13 tahun, tapi bentar lagi udah mau 14 tahun kok.. Hehehe.. Gomawo~!

**Ayuni Lee**:: Ini udah end loh, chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya.. Dan makasih juga udah jadi reviewer and reader tetap.. ^^

~#~#~#~ Oke! Sebenarnya autor gak sanggup buat adegan kissue-kissuenya Kyumin. Tapi karena banyak yang minta Kyuminnya banyak n ada juga yang mau adegan kissue, akhirnya author memberanikan diri.. *Jiahh*

Yah, suthor Cuma bisa buat yang ringan-ringan aja, soalnya author masih di bawah umur.. XD

Yaudah deh, ini chap terkahir ff ini, jadi..

Review, please~? Gomawo.. ^^

m(_ _)m *bow*


End file.
